Dare You To Move
by lunatichuganomics
Summary: Seth Rollins is very well aware of everything he threw away the moment he turned on his brothers. But now all he wants to do is get his best friends back. He wants his best friends back, and he finally wants to admit a secret he's been hiding for months. And that's his feelings for Roman Reigns. When Dean gets thrown into the middle of it all, things become even more complicated.
1. Breaking The Ice

**A/N: Hi, everyone! My name is Melly if you didn't already know. :] I'm very, very nervous to post this! This is my first ever slash fic, and so feedback from all of y'all wonderful people would mean a hell of a lot to me. :] I'm not sure how long this is going to be, where it's going to go, or how it's going to end up! I do have a lot more written. I just deicded to use this bit of it as chapter one. But that's enough from me! I hope you enjoy! - Melly.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Breaking The Ice**

* * *

Seth Rollins looked on from where he stood backstage. Roman Reigns had just had something else taken away from him. That's the path the Samoan Thor had been on lately, and truth be told, it made Seth sad.

It made him sad because truth be told, he still cared about Roman. He cared about Roman more than he should, if he was honest with himself. He missed Roman. He missed laughing and joking with him.

He stood in his spot, his feet glued to the floor as he went back and forth on whether or not he should approach Roman. He knew that Dean was around somewhere, and he knew that the Lunatic Fringe hated his guts.

Roman came backstage rubbing the back of his head and scowling. He threw vicious glares at everyone who glanced his way, a growl rumbling deep in his throat. He fought an urge to spear everyone around him, rage bubbling up inside of him. Everything was being ripped away from him systematically, and he was becoming more and more on edge. What would be next to go? His job?

Clearing his throat, the two-toned highflyer slowly walked to where Roman's locker room was. He knew where it was by heart, it was something he could never forget. He slowly turned the knob, and went inside as he locked the door behind him. He couldn't chance Dean walking in and seeing him. He knew that Dean wouldn't waste anytime beating the living hell out of him.

Roman's back was to him, his shoulders slumped as his head hung low. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, the breath coming out slightly shaky. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Hey, Ro?" Seth called out, his voice shaky as he hands already starting to sweat.

Roman froze at the sound of a very familiar voice, one that he and Dean had grown to despise. He slowly turned to see Seth Rollins standing there, looking almost nervous. The two-toned highflyer froze at the sight of him, like a deer in headlights. For a moment they just stood and stared at each other, and then Roman sighed. "What do you want, Rollins?"

"I...I just wanted to make sure that you're okay." Seth said, trying not to stumble over his own words. "You...you've had a lot of shit thrown your way lately, and I can see the sadness in your face...in your eyes. I know you, Rome. I know you better than anyone…" he said softly.

The Samoan Thor looked away from him, his grey eyes focusing on a spot on the wall just to the right of Seth's head. He felt really nervous all of a sudden and his face was a little red, and he wasn't sure why. "You don't know anything about me," he said forcefully, suddenly wanting Seth to get the hell out of his locker room. "You used to, but not anymore. What I used to be…" He trailed off, the words he had wanted to say dying in his throat.

"I know you're still mad at me," Seth said, his brown eyes meeting with Roman's grey ones, forcing the guy who used to be his best friend to look at him. "I would be mad at me, too. What I did was a dick move, and it crosses my mind every day. I wish that I could take it back. I miss you, Rome."

"Shut up," Roman said hoarsely, turning his back on him. "Just shut up…" He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the pain down deep inside. He couldn't do this. He couldn't let him get close again. There had been a time when he had thought that they could be something more, but then Seth had betrayed them and what once was had disappeared beneath a wave of blinding rage and agony.

A soft whimpering noise left the two-toned highflyer, and he closed his eyes. He shouldn't have come here, it was a mistake. "Rome…. _I'm sorry_ , I miss you. I'm so, so...sorry.

Roman just stood there, closing both of his hands into a tight fists. He didn't want Seth to leave, but he felt so incredibly conflicted.

"Ro….please?" Seth almost begged, feeling like a total idiot. He couldn't believe he was standing here, begging Roman to talk to him. He felt pathetic. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand, he couldn't believe he had allowed himself to get to this point. But he had no one to blame other than himself.

Roman hunched his shoulders. He could hear soft sniffling behind him, and he knew that Seth was hurting too. It tore him up inside, but he couldn't bring himself to turn around. The betrayal had cut so deep. He wasn't sure if he could ever get over it...

"Do you want me to go?" Seth asked, his voice cracking.

Roman took a deep, shuddering breath. "No," he whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

Taking a deep breath, Seth slowly walked over to where Roman sat on the bench. With each step he took, he could feel his heart beating faster and faster. But he couldn't run away, not again. He had done that too many times before.

He hugged Roman from behind, wrapping his arms around Roman's chest. A choking noise left him, as Seth tried his best to hide how upset he was. "I'm sorry," he said again, this time Roman could feel Seth's breath on his neck.

Roman tensed at the feeling of Seth's arms around him suddenly, but then he slowly relaxed. His breath hitched when he felt the highflyer's own breath on his neck, and goosebumps rose on his skin. He slowly leaned his head back to look at Seth, his grey eyes full of confusion and something else.

With tears in his big brown eyes, Seth looked back at Roman. He opened his mouth to say something, but another choking noise came out instead as the tears stung his eyes. He wouldn't allow them to fall, however. He couldn't be seen as that weak. He already felt like a vulnerable idiot. "I can understand why you hate me, you have every right to hate me. But I miss you, Rome. I miss you, and I'm always wondering if you're okay. I'm jealous that it's Dean who gets to do everything with you nowadays," Seth said quietly, as he sat down beside Roman. "You may not believe me when I tell you this, but I feel the pain I know you and Dean felt when I stabbed the two of you in the back. Please believe me when I tell you that. Because I really do meant it. And the only way it can be fixed is with you back in my life."

"Dean does everything with me because you left me," Roman whispered, his voice wavering slightly. "You think I don't wish you were there every day? Because I do. It's not like I don't miss you too. There's not a day that goes by that I don't miss you. And I want you back."

Seth slowly lifted his head, his brown eyes shiny with tears. "I know I'm an idiot, I know." He said softly. "I'm so jealous of Dean. He has you now, and it's all I've ever wanted. But I guess I got greedy," Seth explained. "It's hard. You know damn well I didn't want to throw this away, to walk away from you. But Hunter would not leave me alone. He kept bugging me. What else was I supposed to do? Give up my job for you, Rome? Because I will if that's what you want."

"Don't be stupid," Roman mumbled, shaking his head. "Can't you see? All that I want is you." He turned abruptly so that he was facing Seth, and he reached out and placed his hand on the back of the highflyer's head. He pulled Seth's face toward his and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Without thinking twice, Seth kissed him back. Nearly desperate as he whimpered softly, trying to figure out how he should sit. Part of him wanted to sit in Roman's lap. "I'm so sorry," he said again.

Roman just shook his head fiercely at Seth's words and proceeded to kiss him harder, his hand pressing against the back of the smaller man's head insistently. He didn't want Seth to talk. He didn't want to ruin the moment. It may be the only one they got.

Seth whimpered, he hating feeling so goddamn desperate. "Ro...Ro, don't….don't do that. You don't know what you're doing…" He whispered, trailing off as a couple of more tears rolled down his cheeks. He had been keeping all of this inside for so long now, and bringing it out in the open, it felt unreal.

Roman took a deep breath before he spoke. He hadn't realized just how deeply Seth had taken this. He had always assumed that Seth hadn't cared about him or Dean at all, and that was why it had been so easy for him to betray them. It had hurt him even more to think that way, causing him to shut Seth out even more.

"I'll give up my job for you, Roman. I'll do whatever I need to do so you'll be back in my life. I just want my best friend back."

"I don't want you to do that," Roman said forcefully, locking eyes with him. "I don't want you to give all of that up for me."

"Don't you understand, Rome? You're worth it. You're all I want." Seth said, kissing him again. He loved the feeling he got in the pit of his stomach, and he had to force himself to blink away his tears. He knew it was only a matter of time before Roman found him ridiculous.

Roman tried to think of a convincing argument, but he couldn't come up with one. The truth was, he had been wanting to hear Seth say that for a long time. Now that he had, he didn't want to push him away anymore. He wanted him to stay. He wanted him to love him. "Seth," he said slowly, looking him right in the eyes and taking a shaky breath. "I need you to know this. I need you to know that I love you."

A soft chuckle left Seth's lips as the highflyer found himself unable to stop it. "Roman, are you blind or something? I love you, and I have loved you for months now. I've always been too embarrassed to say anything, to admit it." He shook his head, biting his lower lip. "I'm not saying that I'm embarrassed of you, Roman. Because you're perfect. I mean, you're basically a God." Seth said, another soft laugh leaving his lips as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

A quick smile flickered across Roman's lips, and his grey eyes met with Seth's brown ones. "Have you always been this nervous around me?" He asked, a small smile flickering across his lips again.

Seth gave a quick shrug. "Kinda," he whispered.

Roman's eyes soften slightly as he took notice of the fact of how nervous Seth was right now. Then he leaned forward, kissing him again.

Gasping softly, Seth slowly returned the kiss. He was never going to be able to get used to kissing Roman, no matter how many times it happened. "Ro, I'm sorry…" he said again. This time he didn't even realize that he had said it.

"Stop," Roman whispered, his tone of voice slightly stern. "I don't know how many times I've heard those two words from you in the last twenty minutes that you've been here."

A faint smile crossed Seth's lips, and then he stood up. His heart was racing. He couldn't believe that someone could make him feel the way Roman had been making him feel lately. He always knew that he was...different, but he didn't think that he was different in the way of falling in love with his best friend. Who was a guy.

Roman's grey eyes watched Seth from where he was sitting on the bench. He stood up, walking over to where Seth stood. "Why do I make you so nervous?" Roman mumbled softly, forcing Seth to look into his eyes.

"You're just so perfect," Seth said quietly, the feeling of embarrassment clear on his face.

Roman looked into Seth's eyes, and for the first time in a long time, he could see just how vulnerable the highflyer was. He could see that Seth was putting all of his feelings on the line in this moment. He could see the tears start to fill Seth's eyes for the countless time tonight, and Roman couldn't ignore the rush of warmth that went through his body. This was real. This was happening.

And he was done fighting it.

* * *

 **A/N: Errrrrr...okay, soooo, that will bring the first chapter to a close! I'm so sorry that it was terrible! I hope it was okay! I'm so very nervous! Please take the time to review! Thank you so, so, so much! - Melly.**


	2. Just Gotta Loosen Up

**A/N: Thank you so, so, so much for all the positive reviews everyone! It felt really good to see all the nice things all of you had to say! Thank you! Enjoy chapter two! - Melly.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Just Gotta Loosen Up**

* * *

Looking down at Seth, Roman kept the eye contact as he noticed the two-toned wrestler start to fidget a little. "What? Does being this close to me while pinned up against a wall make you nervous?" Roman chuckled lightly, one of his arms resting above Seth's head against the wall while his other hand rested freely at his side.

The large Samoan brushed his lips across Seth's, and the sound of Seth gasping softly encouraged him. It gave Roman the courage he needed to show Seth how he _really_ felt. How he had felt for months. How he had been keeping it all bottled up inside. He deepened the kiss, not wanting to fight his feelings for the smaller whimpering man who stood in front of him.

"Roman," Seth breathed, trying his very to keep his cool. He stood on his tippy toes, kissing Roman again as he nibbled his lower lip. "Roman," he breathed again, the emotion clear in his voice.

"Hm?" Roman responded, his eyes closed as he let out a slow breath. It was a breath that he had been holding for a while. He wasn't sure if Seth would find him to be a good kisser. After all, this was a whole new thing for the Samoan. Kissing the person who stabbed you in the back, as well as kissing a guy.

Roman rested his forehead against Seth's, his eyes still closed. He almost jumped at the feeling of his face being taken into the hands of the highflyer that stood before him, but then Seth's lips shyly brushed against his own, and Roman relaxed in an instant. He could tell that Seth had to stretch up just a little in order to reach him, and he couldn't stop the small smile from crossing his lips. Seth was so small.

"Wanna get out of here?" Roman mumbled, opening his eyes to see Seth's chocolate brown eyes looking at him. They were full of mixed emotions. Innocence, guilt, sorrow, regret. He knew Rollins was sorry, and he didn't need him to say those two words anymore. Not only that, but he didn't _want_ to hear them.

"Yeah," Seth said, his voice just as quiet as Roman's. His heart was still racing a mile per minute. Roman was still so close to him, and the Iowa native could smell Roman's cologne. He looked into Roman's grey eyes, chewing down on his lower lip. He was trying to decide if he should kiss Roman again. He needed to, it was the feeling he got in the pit of his stomach whenever his lips brushed against Roman's. The fire that burned inside of him, rushing through every single one of his veins. "Ro, I'm-"

Roman hushed Seth with a kiss. "Shut up, would you? You talk way too much sometimes."

Seth broke the kiss and paused to catch his breath, glancing up at Roman with innocent chocolate eyes. "Can we go back to your hotel room, Ro?"

Roman looked at Seth, trying to read exactly what he wanted. "You wanna go back to my hotel room already?" He asked, forcing Seth to look at him.

Seth's cheeks reddened already. "Was that too soon…? I just...I don't know…" He pulled away from Roman a little, suddenly feeling stupid.

Roman studied Seth's face. "Too soon for what?" Roman mumbled softly as he titled Seth's chin up, forcing the highflyer to look at him.

Seth tried to look away, but couldn't with Roman's hand on his chin. "Too soon for that...intimacy…" he mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Roman smiled warmly, "just a little," he said quietly. "But we could go for a walk along the shoreline. If you want. If you're okay with being in public with me...in that way, I mean."

Seth's eyes widened a little in spite of himself. "In public?" he whispered, the thought frightening him a little bit. This was all so very new.

"Yeah," Roman answered. "Its 11:30 at night, Seth. A doubt that anyone will really be around at the beach this time of night anyways. You don't have to hold my hand if you don't want to, Seth. We could just chat and catch up. It's been months since we spoke anyways,"

"Of course I want to hold yours," Seth murmured, suddenly very embarrassed. It was stupid of him to be so shy. No one would see them. And how many times had he dreamt of holding Roman's hand?

"Why are you so shy, hm?" Roman murmured softly.

"This is just so new…" Seth mumbled, looking at the floor.

"We don't have to do this, Seth. We can stop all of this right now if that's what you want."

"No!" Seth said quickly, a hand shooting out and gripping the fabric of Roman's shirt. "I don't want to stop…"

"Relax, I'm just trying to see what it is you want, Seth. Alright?" He walked over to where his bag was, throwing it over his shoulder.

"Okay," Seth said quietly, grabbing his own bag. _Stop being such an idiot, Seth._

Roman walked out to where his rental car was parked. He took Seth's bag from the two-toned man, and placed it in the back. Then he got into the driver seat. "So, hotel?" He asked.

Seth hopped into the passenger seat and nodded, buckling his seatbelt while struggling to keep a straight face.

Roman drove to the hotel room, getting the two of them a room. He made sure to get one with two beds. Once he had walked into the room, he took the one closest to the window.

Seth dropped his bag on the other bed, feeling very nervous. "I'm gonna go take a shower," he told Roman, and then he spun on his heel and quickly made his way into the bathroom. He closed the door and turned the water on hot, and then he stripped off his clothes and stepped under the warm flow of the water. He hoped that it would help relieve some of his tension and nervousness.

"Okay," Roman said more to himself than to Seth, he was starting to think that this was a bad idea.

Seth let the hot water pound against his skin, his mind and heart racing. He hadn't known what to do or say, so he had raced to the shower. He knew he was going to have to say something eventually though. Finishing his shower routine, he shut the water off and got out. He dried himself off a little and then wrapped a towel around his waist, leaving his hair down and damp. He opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the room, his heart pounding harder.

Roman tried his best not to look at him. Maybe it was better off that way. The large Samoan walked past Seth without a word, their shoulders brushing. He went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Seth felt his stomach lurch. He had done something wrong. Roman was clearly regretting this relationship that had only barely begun. Maybe it was better this way. He grabbed a handful of clothes from his suitcase, not even caring if they clashed, and threw them on. Then he yanked back the sheets on his bed and crawled into them, yanking them up over his head. He lay there in a cocoon of darkness, and cursed the wetness on his cheeks.

Roman came out of the bathroom shirtless and in a pair of his own sweatpants. A heavy sigh left his lips as he looked at the bed where Seth lay. "I guess that I'm going to go for a walk." He mumbled.

A soft whimpering noise escaped his mouth despite of himself, and he curled into himself even more, the tears falling faster. _Idiot…_

Roman sighed. "Seth, are you not going to say anything at all? I'm trying here."

"I just don't know..."

Roman raked a hand through his hair. "What do you want from me, Seth? I asked you to go to the beach with me, and you turned me down. I don't know what the hell is going to make you happy."

Seth slowly pulled the blankets down so that he was peeking over them at Roman. "You make me happy…" he mumbled.

"Tell me what you want!" Roman exclaimed.

"I just want to be with you," Seth responded, sitting up. "I want to hang out with you and just be happy with you."

"Well I don't know what you want me to do, I offered you two things. You took neither of those offers."

"How about a movie or something?" Seth offered. Hurt flashed briefly in his brown eyes. "Why are you being so cold to me…?"

Roman sighed softly, raking a hand through his long black hair. "I just don't want you to hurt me. I want this, Seth. I want you. But you're not sure about any of this, and I get it. That's cool. It's not for everyone. But you've already hurt me once, and I don't want that shit again."

Seth sighed softly. "Roman, don't you get it? I want this too. I want you. That's why I'm so upset. I'm just afraid of messing it up somehow. And I know I hurt you. I know. Trust me. I'm really sorry for that. I'll prove myself to you, I promise. I won't mess this up anymore. Ever again."

Roman's eyes avoided Seth's brown ones. "Maybe you already have," Roman said quietly, looking down at the ground as he kicked at a stain that was on the carpet of the hotel room floor.

Seth's breath caught in his throat. "Wh-What are you saying?"

"Show me that you want this. Right now." Roman demanded.

Seth got up and walked over to Roman. He reached up and took the Samoan's face in his hands before crushing his lips to his.

Roman kissed him back slowly, trying to hard to show him how he felt.

Seth kissed him harder, almost desperately. He didn't want this to all come crashing down before it had even begun.

Roman looked into his eyes, trying to read him. "Are you sure this is for you?"

Seth looked back at him and nodded. "I'm sure."

Roman nodded. "Let's watch a movie."

The two-toned highflyer went and sat on the edge of one of the beds before smiling sweetly at Roman. "You pick the movie."

Chuckling softly, Roman shook his head. "No, that's alright, Seth. You can pick the movie. You're the more….sensitive one out of the two of us, anyways." He said.

Seth picked up the remote and flipped through Netflix, frowning slightly. He had no idea what to choose for them to watch.

"Pick your favorite," Roman mumbled with a smile.

Seth studied the screen, chewing his lip lightly as he thought. He decided to go with his favorite TV series LOST.

"I've never seen this." Roman said, "is it good?"

"Yes!" Seth basically screamed. "Roman. We are going to binge watch this whole series!"

Laughing, Roman wrapped his arms around Rollins small frame as he nodded his head. "Your hair is so damaged, Seth. You need to fix that," he grinned. "I like the whole...two-toned thing with you."

"You do?" Seth asked, glancing up at him. "I thought about growing it out, to be honest...but if you like it…"

Roman couldn't help but laugh a little. "Seth, you're so...shy, it's kinda cute. Yes, I like it. But Seth, I like you."

"You...like me?" Seth's eyes lit up, and happiness spread across his face instantly. "I like you too."

Roman brushed his lips behind Seth's ear. "Yes, Seth. I like you," he whispered into the highflyer's ear.

A little shiver ran down Seth's spine at the feel of Roman's lips at his ear. "Yeah?" he whispered, one of his hands finding Roman's thigh. "Why don't you show me?"

Roman brushed Seth's hair to the side so it was out of the way of his neck. Placing soft kisses there he whispered, "I could say the same to you, Seth."

A soft whimper escaped Seth's lips when he felt Roman kiss his neck. "I'd rather you show me, Rome..." he breathed.

Sucking on the sensitive skin that was a part of his neck, Roman felt a rush of excitement ran through his body when he heard Seth whimper softly. "What is it, hm?" He whispered.

"You just….your touch, Ro. You don't understand what is does to me. It's like a fire making it's way through each inch of my body, burning me. It's the most amazing...wonderful feeling I have ever…" Seth trailed off, shaking his head. He was starting to ramble. "I'm sorry, Rome. Sometimes I start talking and I just can't shut up," he said, laughing nervously.

"I've noticed," Roman said brushing his thumb over Seth's cheek as he looked into Seth's big brown eyes. They really were full of such innocence. "You have such an innocence to you," Roman murmured.

Seth swore under his breath as he felt a light blush cover his cheeks. "I'm just me," he said with a lazy shrug of his left shoulder.

"I know," Roman replied softly, as he leaned forward, brushing his own lips against Seth's softly. "Relax, baby boy. You're so tense," he whispered into his ear before placing a gentle kiss behind it. "I won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable," he promised.

Seth kissed Roman back, unable to stop the soft whimper that left his body. Roman just made him feel so incredible, it was unbelievable. "Ro…" he breathed. "God…."

Chuckling lightly, Roman placed a soft kiss on Seth's lips before taking the Iowa native back into his arms. "Let's watch that movie, hm?" He smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: There's chapter two! Chapter three will be up shortly! Maybe sometime this weekend! Thank you everyone! - Melly.**


	3. I'll Take Care of You

**A/N: Here's chapter three! Enjoy! Thank you once again for all the great reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: I'll Take Care of You**

* * *

The next couple of days for Seth and Roman were a work in progress. While Seth wasn't ready to go public yet, Roman knew a little something about patience, and was more than willing to wait for Seth to be ready for the next step.

Not that Roman was calling Seth his boyfriend, because of course he wasn't. The two of them hadn't even spoken about that yet, and it was way too soon. The two of them would meet in the parking lot after a show, since Seth was too nervous about anyone catching the two of them. Especially Dean.

Seth climbed into the passenger side of the small rental car, and closed the door. He smiled as Roman got into the driver side and started the car once the door had closed. "Are you hungry? We could grab something on the way back and then crash after we eat, if you want."

"Sounds good," Roman replied with a smile.

Seth smiled back at him. Even though going public wasn't an option right now, he still lived for these little moments that they got to spend together. Some time with Roman was better than no time at all.

Roman drove to the hotel where they would be crashing for the night. He had to admit that being on the road all the time was starting to tire him out. He wouldn't mind getting away with Seth for a weekend in his hometown. After all, he loved being by the water. "How do you feel about a trip to Florida this weekend? Just you and me? Get away for a while," Roman explained as he parked the car.

Seth's eyes lit up at Roman's suggestion. He thought that spending some time alone with Roman in the sun and sand sounded wonderful. "That sounds great," he told the Samoan, his brown eyes gleaming in the darkness of the car. "Where, um...where would we stay down there? A hotel?" He bit back the question that he wanted to ask, it being whether or not he would get to stay at Roman's house with him.

Roman glanced at the other man, knowing what he was really asking. He knew Seth so well by now that he didn't even have to speak. Roman could tell what he was thinking. "We'd stay at my house, you moron," he said affectionately, reaching over and finding Seth's hand in the darkness.

Seth laughed a little, trying his best not to feel like an idiot. "But won't your family be there…?" He slowly questioned, his voice a little shaky.

"Yes they will," Roman said calmly, tightening his hold on Seth's hand. "Does that bother you?"

"N-No, of course not," Seth said quickly, looking down at Roman's fingers, which were intertwined with his. "I just...are you okay with them seeing us...like this…?"

Roman turned off the car, turning around to face Rollins. "I'm more than okay with this, Seth. The question is, are you? Because I can just as easily walk into my house and tell them that we're there to crash because we didn't want to spend money on a hotel room. Nothing more, nothing less. It really is that easy," he said before getting out of the car and opening the back door to get his things.

Seth scrambled out of the car and walked around to the back door as well. He started to get his things out, but he was seized by a sudden urge. He shut the door and walked over to where Roman stood, getting his luggage out. He placed a hand on Roman's shoulder and spun him around, then threw his arms around his neck and kissed him hard, right in the middle of the hotel parking lot. "I'm more than okay too," he breathed against his lips.

Roman pulled away, and slowly shook his head. "These games you're playing aren't for me, Seth. Yeah, I haven't exactly….come out to my parents yet, but it's a work in progress. You're either with me, or you're not."

Seth frowned at him. "Roman, I am with you. I'm not playing any games, I'm just trying to show you that I'm okay with being public with you."

Roman sighed. "Alright. Come on, let's go up to our room. I got one with two beds. Weren't sure how you were going to take to a single bed."

Seth glanced at the ground. _A single bed would have been nice…_ He picked up his luggage and followed Roman up to the room without anymore complaints.

Roman set his suitcase by the door, and then took a shower. Once he had finished, he got into one of the beds, and turned on the TV as he looked for something to watch.

Changing into a pair of sweats and no shirt, Seth shot a glance at where Roman lay. He started to get into his own bed, but then he set his jaw and walked over to Roman's bed instead. He crawled into it with the other man and rested his head against his solid chest. He didn't know what Roman was going to say, but he needed to show him that he wanted him.

Roman lazily ran his fingers through Seth's hair. "You tired?" He mumbled.

Seth leaned into Roman's touch with a contented sigh. It was like a drug; he could never get enough. "Mmhm," he mumbled back, laying a hand on the smooth skin of Roman's abdomen.

"Good," Roman said softly. "Close your eyes and get some sleep. I'll watch over you," he promised.

Seth closed his eyes slowly, allowing his breathing to slow. "Okay," he murmured, tightening his arms around Roman before drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Seth" Roman mumbled softly. "I'm gonna take care of you, I promise."

* * *

When Seth woke up early the next morning, he just lay there and studied Roman's face. He was still asleep, and Seth could see the lines of his face even more now. He reached out a hand and gently brushed his fingers over his jaw, tracing the strong line of it lightly.

Roman began to stir. "Seth. Its way too early," he groaned. "Go back to sleep."

"I don't wanna…" Seth murmured, resting a hand on the side of Roman's face. He shifted closer to him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, his other hand flat against his chest.

Roman groaned again. "What time is it, you little monkey?"

Seth smiled and brushed some of Roman's thick black hair out of his face. "I could get used to waking up next to you every morning," he whispered before kissing him again.

Roman kissed him back. "Hm, yeah, I guess I could say the same." He smiled, sitting up. "I need to get a workout in today. You can do the crossfit shit you do so well," he added, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. He glanced at the clock to see it was 6:30 in the morning. "Seth you little shit head. The sun isn't even up."

Seth still lay on his back, gazing up at him. He gave Roman a sheepish grin. "Sorry. I'm an early riser."

Roman rubbed his eyes again, and then he ruffled Seth's hair. "You're lucky I like you."

Seth smiled a smile that was full of innocence. But that's something that Seth was full of, innocence. "I know," he said quietly, reaching forward to brush Roman's long hair out of his face. "You're so perfect Roman," he mumbled.

Roman's eyes softened a little, and he touched Seth's cheek lightly before bending down and giving him a kiss. Then he stood up and went to put some workout clothes on.

Seth whined. "Roman, I wanna cuddle with you. It's too early to get out of bed, come back here," he said, pouting.

Roman chuckled softly as he glanced at Seth from over his shoulder. "You're cute when you pout, you know that?" He smiled. He really did care about Seth. He was going to take care of Seth. He knew Seth was in pain, and still felt horrible about the things that happened. But he had just happened to be Hunter's chosen one.

"I know," Seth said softly, his eyes lighting up a little. "I really care about you, Roman."

Roman smiled at him. "I really care about you too, Seth." The words that he wanted to say hung on his lips. _I love you._ But he held them back, knowing that it was way too soon for that sort of thing. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Seth off. He may claim that he was ready, but that was a big step.

Seth's eyes glanced over at Roman's phone that was going off. He would recognize that number anywhere. It belonged to Dean. He couldn't ignore the ping of jealousy that rushed through him before settling in the pit of his stomach. "Dean's calling," he mumbled, his brown eyes filled with sadness as they stayed glued to the phone.

Roman glanced from Seth to the phone, confused by the weird look on the highflyer's face. He thought Seth liked Dean. Shrugging it off, he walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said into it, keeping his eyes fixed on Seth.

Swallowing hard, Seth forced himself to look away from Roman. He didn't think he was actually going to pick up the phone. The sound of Roman laughing after talking to Dean for only a few minutes made Seth even sadder. He had a bad feeling that Roman was going to leave him to go hangout with Dean.

"Whatca doin' right now, Rome?" Dean asked from the other side of the line.

"Just hanging out with Seth," Roman responded, glancing at the other man in the room. The sad look in his chocolate eyes made something stir inside of him, and he crossed the room while still on the phone and gave Seth a quick kiss, trying to reassure him.

Dean nearly choked on his breakfast. "Why the hell are you _willingly_ hanging out with that backstabbing asshole?"

Roman clenched his jaw and had to remind himself that Dean still hated Seth. It made his blood boil, but it wasn't the Lunatic Fringe's fault. "He's not a backstabbing asshole," he said, almost a little too defensively.

Dean laughed. "You're kiddin' me, right Roman? That asshole made my life a livin' hell for almost three months! Did you forget that he stabbed you in the back, too?"

"He's not an asshole," Roman mumbled. "I haven't forgotten what he did. But I've forgiven." He glanced at Seth, hoping he wasn't hearing Dean on the other end of the line. He reached out and took his hand, holding it tight.

Seth couldn't ignore the feeling of guilt that began to settle in the pit of his stomach, and the look of shame quickly filled his big brown eyes. Dean was right, he wasn't a good person, and he had stabbed his brothers in the back. He pulled his hand away from Roman's so he could wipe away the tears that started to roll down his cheeks.

"What the hell has gotten into you, man? Seth is no longer our brother. I need to talk some sense into that head of yours. I'll be over in five minutes," he said, and then he hung up.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door, and Seth looked at Roman terrified as a look of worry filled his eyes. His eyes darted around the room as he looked around, a soft whimper leaving his lips. He needed somewhere to hide.

Roman reached out, trying to calm Seth's nervous vibe, even if it was only a little bit. "Easy," he whispered, gently lifting his chin. "It'll be alright. You don't have to hide. I'll protect you, I promise."

"He's going to kill me!" Seth nearly screamed as a hiccup left his body. "He hates me and I don't blame him…" he sniffled. "I still haven't even forgiven myself…" Seth admitted in a soft whisper. Another knock on the door caused him to literally jump.

"Let me in, Roman!" Dean yelled from the other side.

Roman took Seth's face in his hands. "You need to forgive yourself," he murmured. "I've forgiven you. Dean will too. I'm not going to let him hurt you, I promise."

Sick and tired of waiting, Dean went down to the front desk, took a keycard, and welcomed himself into the hotel room. His blue eyes landed on Seth within an instant, and he couldn't understand why or how Roman could be in the same room as him right now. "How could you be in the same room as him?" Dean questioned, the hurt clear in his voice. "Did you forget what he fuckin' put us through? He stabbed you and me in the back!" The Ohio native exclaimed, with a shake of his head. "C'mon, let's get to the gym or somethin'." He told Roman, pointing towards the door.

Roman shook his head. "I'm not going to leave, Dean. I know this is hard, trust me, but I've forgiven Seth and I think you should too. There was a time when we were all brothers. We can have that back."

Dean shook his head side to side violently. "There's no way I'm going to forgive him! He ain't my brother anymore! You're my brother Roman!" Dean yelled, not able to understand where all of this was coming from. "Are you a traitor now, too? Go over to his side, did you?"

Seth couldn't help but to feel even worse. The feeling of guilt was overwhelming. Everything Dean was saying right now was true. It didn't help matters that Dean's tone of voice was so cold. He started to get fidgety and uncomfortable. He started to panic. He couldn't be in the same room as Dean right now. It was too much to handle. "I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…." he said, looking down at the comforter. "I'm sorry…" he said again.

Roman touched Seth's hand lightly, he felt torn and confused right now. He fully understood why Dean was so confused and upset at the moment, but he wanted Seth to be able to forgive himself too. "You don't understand," he growled at Dean, eyes flashing with anger. "You don't understand anything."

"You're right!" Dean snapped, his voice getting louder. "I don't understand! I don't fuckin' understand any of this bullshit! All I know is he's a backstabbin' asshole!" He yelled, pointing a finger at Rollins. "And now you've left me for him!" Dean added, pointing a finger at Roman as well. "Fuck this shit, and fuck him too. He ain't even worth my time."

Spinning on his heel, the Lunatic Fringe stormed out of the hotel room, slamming the door behind him.

Seth glanced up at Roman with sad eyes. This was going to be a hard battle to win, but he knew that in the end, it was all going to be worth it.

* * *

 **A/N: So there's chapter three! Will Dean come around all in due time? Don't forget to review! Thanks y'all! - Melly.**


	4. We'll Figure It Out

**A/N: Honestly, thank you so much to everyone who takes the time to read and review this story. Because it means the world to me. I was so nervous to post this, but the positive feedback has been overwhelming. Thank you! Enjoy chapter four! - Melly.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: We'll Figure It Out**

* * *

After the blowup with Dean, Seth wasn't sure that he'd be to handle this. It's not that he was going to allow Dean to get inside his head, but everything the Lunatic Fringe had said about Seth, and about him was true. That's what was bothering him the most. He didn't want Dean's outburst to change Roman's mind about him.

He hadn't been able to spend as much time with Roman as he'd like the last few days, but that was due to them being on separate tours, and having opposite schedules.

The two of them had agreed to meet tonight however, after the Smackdown tapings, and truth be told, the two-toned highflyer couldn't wait to see Roman. But he'd would have to wait until they got to the hotel.

Roman had promised Dean that he'd car pull with him to the hotel, and he was set on never breaking a promise. Especially to Dean. After all, the Roman still did consider Dean a brother. Even if they weren't getting along at the moment.

"You still talkin' to that backstabbing' traitor?" Ambrose finally questioned after they had sat in silence for a little while.

Sighing, Roman gripped the steering wheel, and then slowly let out the breath he'd be holding. "Dean….cut him a break, please. He really is sorry, alright?" Roman questioned, trying his best not to snap at Dean.

While the Samoan Thor was able to understand Dean's reasonings for being angry, he also hoped that his word would be enough for Dean. He didn't expect Dean to trust Seth instantly. After all, the Ohio native did have a very rough life, and trust was very hard for him to come by nowadays.

"I just don't understand how you can accept him back into your life so easily all of the sudden. It makes no sense to me, Ro. I know there's no way you've forgotten what he's put us through. Explain this to me. Help me make sense of it."

Roman shook his head as another sigh left his body. This one much heavier. "This isn't a talk I want to have with you right now, Dean. Not tonight. I'm too tired for this."

"I don't know why it's so hard to explain to me, Ro." Dean mumbled, his blue eyes fixed on the scenery that passed him by as they got closer and closer to their hotel.

"It just is for the time being, okay?" Roman asked. "I'm going to need my word on Seth being sorry to be enough for you right now. You trust me, don't you?" Roman asked, his grey eyes glancing over at Dean. It's not that he had a problem coming out to Dean, because in all honesty, he had no problem with it at all.

It was just a rather nerve raking experience, and he wanted to let his family to know first.

"Okay, alright," Dean mumbled, seeing that it was best for him not to push his best friend on the subject. "Thanks for agreeing to car pull with me tonight, I hate drivin' it's such a pain in the ass."

"I know you hate it," Roman said, laughing slightly. He was glad that Ambrose had agreed to drop subject for now.

He just hoped that it would all work itself out in due time.

* * *

As soon as Roman entered his hotel room, he kicked his shoes off, feeling absolutely exhausted. He texted Seth his room number, and told the two-toned highflyer to give him a half an hour so he could shower.

Thirty minutes later, there was a knock at Roman's door. He finished running the comb through his hair, glanced at himself one more time in the mirror, and then he walked over to the door, opening it.

Seth had to remind himself to breathe when he saw Roman standing before him. The Samoan Thor stood before him in nothing more than a pair of black sweatpants that had his own name on them. His hair was still damp, and Seth could smell Roman's cologne. "Hi, Roman," he greeted, unable to stop the wide smile that crossed his lips.

"Hey you," Roman replied in a soft whisper. He stepped to the side, allowing Seth to make his way into the room. The door closed behind the two-toned Superstar, and almost instantly, his big brown eyes locked with Roman's.

"I'm nervous for your hell in a cell match, Rome." He had blurted it out, unable to stop himself. It was something that had been bothering him for the last couple of days. Seth was very well aware of the kind of pain those matches would inflicted on Roman's body, and he hated the idea of that.

Smiling, Roman made his way over to where Seth stood, leaning against the wall for support. "I'll be alright, Seth. I promise."

"Ro...those matches, they're bad. They're brutal. I would know. I was in one last year with Dean. I'm just worried, I guess." He chewed his lip nervously, as his brown orbs slowly glanced up at Roman. "Promise me you'll be careful. Promise me." He whispered.

"I promise," was Roman's response, and then his lips were on Seth's. It was a kiss that was soft, but the feelings behind it were clear. He could feel Seth trying to move his own body closer. "Easy," Roman chuckled. "There's no reason for you to be so eager, we have all night, remember?"

"Sorry," Rollins apologized almost immediately. He pulled away from the kiss as he let out a slow breath, and then placed his forehead on Roman's chest. "I missed you these last couple of days, Rome," he admitted in such a soft voice that Roman almost didn't hear him.

"Hey, it's alright," Roman said softly, sensing Seth's shyness. "I missed you too, you know."

The Iowa native nuzzled his face into Roman's bare chest. "We can do whatever you want to do tonight. I don't care if we go to the gym and workout together. I just need to spend some time with you," Seth said, his voice muffled due to the fact Seth still had his face buried into Roman's chest.

"Seth, you need to relax for once in your life. You know that?" Roman asked, chuckling lightly.

Seth frowned. He didn't want to relax at all if he was honest. He was so used to being on the go all the time. "Well...we could watch more of LOST if you want. Are you hungry? I could totally go for a pizza right now," Seth said as he finally picked his head up out of Roman's chest, and looked into his grey eyes. He really did miss him.

"You're hungry for a pizza at eleven o'clock at night?" Roman laughed again. "Not that I'm surprised, you're always hungry Seth." Roman smiled as he ruffled Seth's hair.

"Hey!" Seth whined, trying to pat down his hair which Roman had just caused to become slightly wild.

Roman flashed Seth a bright smile. One he knew Rollins couldn't be angry at. "Yeah?"

Seth pushed him playfully. "Don't mess with my hair man!" He exclaimed, and then his lips met with Roman's for another soft kiss. "So pizza and LOST?"

"Sounds good," Roman said, and then he placed a few gentle kisses upon Seth's lips before going over to the nightstand, picking up his phone, and ordering the pizza.

Yawning, Seth made his way over to the bed as she stretched. His big, bright brown orbs landed on Roman as they softened a little. He was so thankful to be able to spend some time with Roman. He was even more thankful that he had the whole entire night to spend with the Samoan Thor.

"The pizza should be here in thirty to forty minutes," Roman said to Seth, bringing the highflyer out of his thoughts.

"Okay!" Seth replied, flashing Roman a bright smile. He then laid on his side in the bed as another yawn escaped.

Chuckling, Roman sat down beside Seth, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Tired?" He mumbled.

"A little bit," Seth admitted, relaxing at the feeling of Roman's fingers gently running through his hair. His brown orbs peaked up at Roman shyly.

Roman's lips gently brushed across Seth's. "Why don't you just take a nap before the pizza gets here?" Roman asked, his grey eyes studying Seth's face. He could easily see how tired the highflyer looked. He looked as though he hadn't slept in weeks, months. "When was the last time you got a full night's rest, Seth?" Roman questioned, his tone of voice becoming much more serious all the sudden.

"I don't really know," Seth mumbled, seeing no reason to not tell Roman anything other than the truth. "I don't sleep much these days, Rome."

"That's gonna change. All of this is going to change because you're gonna start to feel less guilty, and you're going to feel so much better about yourself. You aren't a bad person, Seth. Did you make a bad choice? Sure. Did you hurt Dean and I? Of course you did. But it doesn't mean that you haven't learned from your mistakes because you did. You've learned from it, and you're going to grow from it. I've forgiven you, and I know that Dean will too. It's just going to take some time."

Nodding his head, Seth let out a slow, shaky breath. "Thank you," he whispered. He was quiet for a moment, and then he looked up at Roman once more. "Rome…." he nervously started, his voice a little shaky. "Wh-What are we exactly…? I mean…" he trailed off, unsure of what else to say. His heart was pounding out of his chest, and he had to mentally remind himself to take a couple of deep breaths. He didn't want to rush or push Roman. And he most definitely didn't want to lose Roman either. He just had to know what the Samoan Thor had been thinking when it came to this.

"I'm not sure," Roman honestly answered. "But it's not something that we have to rush into at the moment, or figure out right this second. What I do know if that I'm happy to be here with you right now, and I'm happy that you're back in my life. I missed you too, Seth. Believe it or not."

"I believe you," Seth said, giving Roman a warm smile. He got out from underneath his blankets, and then he jumped on Roman, tackling him as he sat on his waist, and held down his shoulders, and counted to three. "And you always told me I could never beat you," Seth smirked.

Chuckling, Roman threw Seth off of himself easily. "You're going to have to try much, much harder than that."

Seth pouted from where he sat on the floor. "Did you forget how small I am?" He questioned, his tone of voice a whiny one. "You didn't have to toss me so hard!"

Roman laughed. "Oh hush, come back up here. You know damn well you could never be mad at me for anything."

Seth was going to respond, but a knock at the door had cut him off. "Pizza is here!" He grinned, getting up off the floor.

Laughing once more, Roman rolled his eyes. "Of course you'd jump up for that pizza."

"Of course," Seth grinned once he'd taken the pizza and paid for it. He sat down on the bed, and the two of them enjoyed their meal while watching LOST and having a casual conversation.

* * *

Once the two of them were done eating, Seth got in the shower while Roman cleaned up the empty boxes and beer bottles.

Seth came out of the bathroom in a pair of sweats, and he immediately walked over to the bed, laying back down. He'd allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts during his usual shower routine, and now he found himself having a clouded mind.

"What are you thinking about?" Roman asked once Seth had gotten comfortable. He was lying beside Roman, the blankets pulled up to his neck so only his head stuck out. Roman sat on top of the bed sheets however, and once again, he found himself running his fingers through Seth's hair.

"How was the ride to the hotel with Dean tonight…?" He slowly asked, his tone of voice was a whisper. "Did he mention me at all?"

Sighing softly, Roman simply nodded his head. He knew this was something that was still bothering Seth, and he hated seeing him upset. He hated to see Dean angry as well. He just wanted it all to work itself out. "Yes, he did."

Seth felt his stomach drop. "He still hates me…" he whispered.

"Just gotta give him more time, Seth. He'll come around, I promise. That's my personal promise to you."

"Okay," Seth replied, moving closer to Roman as he rested his head in Roman's lap. "Aren't you gonna go to sleep, Ro? It's getting late now."

"I will soon. Don't worry about me. You close your eyes and get some rest."

"Okay," the Iowa native whispered, his eyes getting heavy. "Thank you for the second chance, Rome. Thank you for taking care of me. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," Roman whispered back as he placed a gentle kiss upon his forehead and turned out the light.

He had no idea what was next for the two of them, but he did know that he was going to figure it out.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave your thoughts! I love hearing what y'all think! - Melly.**


	5. One Step At a Time

**A/N: Thanks once again for all the reviews, enjoy the next chapter! I'm so sorry that this chapter is so late! My laptop ending up breaking, and I had to get a new one. But don't worry, chapter six will be up much sooner!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: One Step At a Time**

* * *

Thankful that he had the next couple of days off, now all Roman had to do was to find a way to spend it. He knew that he wanted to spend them with Seth since the Iowa native had a couple of days off as well.

"We could finally go down to Florida for a couple of days if you wanted to." Roman said to Seth as he watched Rollins try to fit everything he had into his suitcase. He couldn't hold back his laughter as he watched Seth struggle. "I need to teach you how to pack lighter, Seth. I mean, do you _really_ need _all_ of that stuff?" He laughed again.

Whining, the two-toned highflyer shot Roman a look. But he was unable to stop the smile from crossing his lips. "Yes, Roman. I do need all this stuff." He huffed, pressing down extra hard on the neatly folded pile of clothing that was stacked high in his suitcase. Moments later, he was able to zip it closed. "Finally!" He exclaimed. He blew out a breath of air, causing a few pieces of his hair to fly every which way.

Chuckling softly, Roman crossed the room, placing a gentle kiss upon the lips of Rollins. "So is that a yes?" He asked, his grey eyes locking with Seth's chocolate brown orbs as they searched for an answer. Waiting for Seth to say something was making him nervous.

"I would love to get out of here for a couple of days and go down to Florida with you, Rome. That sounds great. Maybe we can even spend time with your family. You know, if you wanted to go down that route."

Roman smiled. He wasn't sure if he was ready for his family to know, but he most definitely wanted to spend time with them. Most importantly, he wanted Seth right beside him. "Still trying to decide on how to tell them." Reigns admitted. "Does your family know yet?"

Seth nodded his head slowly, taking a deep breath as he sat down on the bed, resting his elbows on his knees, and then resting his face on the palms of his hands. "Yeah, they know. They're the only ones who do know, actually. And you, obviously." He glanced over at Roman, giving him a weak smile. "It didn't exactly go the way I wanted it to go, I suppose. But I guess it could've gone much worse." He shrugged, his voice trailing off as he stared straight ahead at the wall.

Roman could tell that Seth was starting to get lost in his thoughts, and he couldn't help but to wonder what Seth's parents had said to him the day he had come out to them. The thought of them reacting negatively and hurting Seth angered the Samoan. Roman couldn't shake the feeling of that was the way things have gone for Seth, negatively.

"Hey," Roman said softly, placing an arm around Seth's shoulders as he brought him closer. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories for you. Had I known, I would've neve-"

"No, it's okay, Rome. I promise. Don't worry about it." Seth said, sitting up straight so his shoulders were no longer hunched over. He looked at Roman, and gave him a half smile. "I'm good, Roman. Promise. I'm excited to see your family again though."

Nodding his head, Roman could tell that Seth much rather drop the subject than to talk about it. It was clear that it was a sensitive subject, and rightfully so. Especially if his parents had been hurtful to Seth when he'd come out to him, and judging by Seth's reaction, Roman was pretty sure they had been. "I'm really excited for you to see them too, trust me Seth." He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, and then he stood up. "We better get going, our flight leaves in a couple of hours."

Seth looked up at Roman, his brown eyes clouded with confusion. "You already got the plane tickets? But what if I told you I didn't want to go or that I couldn't?"

"But I knew you'd say yes. So I bought them this morning," he grinned.

Seth smiled back brightly. "Do you honestly think I'd say no to a two day vacation with you in Florida? Of course not, Roman. I'm excited to have some one on one time with you."

"Come on," Roman said softly, his grey eyes bright. "We gotta make it to the airport on time."

* * *

Roman allowed Seth to sit next to the window since he knew how much Seth loved to look out the window during flights.

The flight there consisted of small talk between the two of them as well as comfortable silence. At one point during the flight, Seth had fallen asleep, his head dropping onto Roman's shoulder. The Samoan smiled. He was glad that Seth was finally starting to get the rest he so desperately needed.

Two and a half hours later, their plane landed, and Roman gently shook Seth awake. "We've landed," he mumbled.

Yawning, Seth mumbled something Roman didn't understand, and then he finally opened his eyes.

"Come on, you can rest some more in the car. I'll drive. It's alright,"

"Okay," Seth said softly, his gaze fixed on the bright blue waters he saw from out the window. This was going to be an amazing two days he spent with Roman. That he was sure of.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway of his home, Roman looked at Seth, placing a hand on his knee. "You ready to do this?" Reigns questioned. His tone of voice was quiet, and his eyes locked with Seth's.

"Yes," and he was ready. "How do you want to go about this?" He asked softly, knowing that Roman hadn't come out to his parents yet. "I know that we aren't officially a couple yet or anything. Believe me when I tell you that us not being an official couple yet is totally okay with me too. This whole thing is still so new to me too, you know." He smiled. "I'm okay with whatever you wanna do."

"Thanks," Roman smiled at Seth warmly. "I might talk to them tomorrow morning or something. I'm just still thinking about it. It's a lot to take in, you know?"

"I know," Seth said. "I know how hard it is. Trust me, I know better than anyone, and I'm here for you, okay?" He smiled, and then leaned forward, kissing his forehead.

Taking a deep breath, Roman nodded his head, and then slowly exhaled. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Of course," Seth replied. Then he leaned forward, kissing Roman one more time, knowing he wouldn't be able to kiss him once they went inside.

Roman kissed him back, knowing the reason for the kiss. The Samoan would never hide his feelings for Seth, or hide him. Once he talked to his family, he knew the next step would be seeing if Seth too would be ready for them to become a couple.

"You ready?" Seth mumbled, not wanting to push Roman into anything. "We don't have to move just yet if you don't want to. I could stay in here with you for hours, but I'm sure you already knew that." He grinned.

Laughing softly, Roman nodded his head. He kissed Seth one last time. "I'm ready," he said once he pulled away.

"Okay," Seth smiled, and then he got out of the car, and went over to Roman's side of the car. He gave Roman's hand one final squeeze as his way of showing reassurance. "It's all going to work out, don't be so worried." Then he let go of the Samoan's hand, despite how much he wanted to hold it.

He allowed Roman to lead him up to the front door, and followed the taller man inside the very large home. Seth was in awe of how beautiful it was on the inside. "Wow," he said, his brown orbs taking in everything. "This place is really nice, Rome."

"Yeah," Roman agreed proudly with a smile. "It really is. Mom takes a lot of pride in this home. That's for sure." He kept walking until he reached the kitchen. He found his mother in there cooking. Which was not a surprise. She was always cooking, and it was always good. "Hey mom," he smiled.

"Roman!" She smiled widely, her eyes lighting up as she brushed her hands off onto the apron she was wearing, and walked over to where her son was standing. She took his face into her hands, kissing his cheek. "It's so nice to see you, honey. I've missed you. How are you? Are you hungry? This food should be done within the next couple of hours."

Chuckling softly, Roman kissed his mother's cheek. "It's good to see you, too mom. You know me. I'm always hungry. I would love to stay for dinner. He took a step to his left to reveal a very timid Seth standing behind him. "Mom, you remember Seth?" He smiled. "He traveled down here with me for the weekend."

"Oh of course I remember him!" Roman's mother gave Seth a bright smile, pulling the Iowa native into a hug. "How have you been, sweetheart?" She asked quietly. Of course, she had never forgotten the situation that went down at last year's WrestleMania and how Seth had cashed in on her son, taking away his moment. But she had to remind herself that it was all storyline, and that the Seth Rollins standing in front of her right now was not the same person who cashed in on her son.

"I'm good," Seth said quietly. His body was still tense as his heart pounded out of his chest at a mile per minute. He wouldn't be surprised if Roman's mother was still upset with him. After all, he did take away her son's biggest moment of his career.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." She pulled away, giving Seth a smile. She knew that her still being angry at Seth wouldn't solve anything. She also knew that there was enough people who hated the two-toned highflyer for turning on his brothers. She read the internet, she was very well aware of the hate Seth was still getting for his actions. "I hope that you're going to stay for dinner too Seth," she added as she went back over to the countertop, fixing up the rest of the meal. It looked like it was going to be some type of chicken dish.

Seth quickly nodded his head. "Yes Mrs. Reigns. Of course." He flashed her a quick smile, and then glanced over at Roman. Unsure of what the next step was supposed to be.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Seth asked after a few moments. "I just feel really sore, and sometimes hot showers help the tension leave my body," he explained.

"Of course," Roman's mother said with a smile as she went on to cut some veggies. "Roman, be a dear and show Seth where the guest bathroom is upstairs."

"Don't worry mom, I was going to anyways," Roman said, rolling his eyes playfully. "Come on Seth, follow me."

Rollins followed Roman upstairs, staying a few paces behind him. He watched as Roman grabbed him a towel and washcloth. He then followed Roman into the bathroom. "The shampoo and conditioner are right over here." Roman said, pointing to the two bottles.

"Kay, thanks." Seth smiled.

Roman frowned, brushing some of Seth's messy hair out of his face. "You okay?" he mumbled.

"Yes," Seth said quietly, his brown eyes avoiding Roman's grey ones.

Roman slowly titled Seth's head by placing his index finger under the Iowa native's chin. "Hey, what's going on with you all the sudden, hm?" he asked in a soft tone of voice as Roman locked eyes with Seth, forcing the smaller man to look at him.

"It's nothing Rome. I promise," he said as smiled again. But Roman was able to see that it was a weak one.

"Seth how are we supposed to ever be in a relationship if you're having a hard time opening up to me right now? I can tell something is bothering you. What is it?"

Sighing softly, Seth looked up at Roman once more, this time his brown eyes were slightly shiny with tears. "I just...I don't understand how your mom doesn't hate me...I took away your moment. The biggest moment of your career…" He looked down at the tiled floor. "I should get in the shower."

"Hey, wait a minute," Roman whispered, closing the door. He turned around, wrapping his arms around Seth's small frame. "Take it easy, it's okay, Seth. My mother doesn't hate you. She knows that it's all storyline, and that the man standing here with me in this moment isn't the same guy. Alright?" He pulled away, locking eyes with Seth. "You hear me, Rollins?"

"Yes," Seth whispered, placing his head in Roman's chest once more. "I'm sorry, Rome. It still bothers me sometimes. I still feel really guilty for it, you know?"

"I know you do, I know. But remember what I told you. I forgave you already, you have to be willing to forgive yourself, too." Roman gently kissed Seth's forehead, and then exited the bathroom, giving Seth some time to think about everything he just said.

While Seth was in the shower, Roman went back downstairs to talk to his mom. "Hey mom, do you have a minute to talk?" Roman asked, feeling nervous already.

"Of course, Roman. I always have time to talk to you. The food is in the oven, it should be done in an hour or so."

"Okay," Roman smiled back at his mother as they both went into the living room, having a seat on the couch, and Roman sat next to his mother. Taking a deep breath, Roman then looked at his mom. "Mom, there's a reason I brought Seth with me for the weekend." The Samoan slowly started. "Over these past few weeks, I've found myself...falling for Seth." He said, trying to figure out how to explain himself. "I'm not sure how to explain myself, or what to say. But I know that I care for him a lot, and that I need your support during this time." He let out a breath he had been holding for what seemed like hours, and he glanced at his mother, a little bit of worry in his grey eyes.

"Roman," his mother said gently. "You know that I always support you in anything. No matter what it is. If you have feelings for Seth, and you want to try dating him, you should know that I'm more than okay and understanding with it. I would never turn my back on you, and regardless of what happened at Mania, I like Seth. If he makes you happy, then I'm happy. Because that's what matters the most to me, Roman. Your happiness."

Nodding slowly, Roman hugged his mother tightly. He knew that this conversation would probably come up again later on, and he was okay with that. "Thank you so much, mom." He whispered, and then he pulled away from the hug.

"You're welcome, Roman. Let Seth know that our home is his home, okay? Dinner will be done shortly." She brushed his cheek with her thumb, stood up, and made her way into the kitchen to finish things up.

The Samoan Thor stood to his feet as well, making his way upstairs. He peeked into the bedroom that was his, and he saw Seth brushing out the tangles in his hair. He looked on as he watched Seth check his appearance more than once.

"Dinner is almost done," Roman said softly, as he entered the room. He walked over to Seth, taking the brush out of his hand gently. "Would you stop, you look fine," he smiled.

"Okay," Seth smiled back. "Did you talk to your mom?" He gently asked, noticing the look on Roman's face.

"Yes, I did." Roman said with a smile. "It went well, and she told me to tell you that our home is your home."

All of the tension seem to leave Seth's body as he looked up at Roman, his chocolate brown eyes bright. "Okay! I'm so glad it went well!" He grinned.

"Me too," Roman agreed. He then looked up at Seth again. "Hey Seth, after dinner, would you like to go down to the beach with me? There's something I need to ask you."

Seth glanced over at Roman, a smile crossing his lips. "Sure, Rome. I'd love that."

* * *

 **A/N: I really hope you enjoyed with chapter! Please take the time to leave a review! Hearing what you have to say really does mean a lot to me! Thank you! - Melly.**


	6. It's Never Easy

**A/N: I'm back with chapter six! I hope you like this chapter! Please take the time to leave a review! Hearing what you have to say really does mean a lot to me! Thank you! - Melly.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: It's Never Easy**

* * *

The sound of the waves crashing against the shore was one of Seth's all time favorite sounds in the world. There was no doubt that a beach was one of the most peaceful places in the world.

"So what is it you wanted to ask me?" Seth finally asked after the two of them had been walking in comfortable for awhile. He glanced at the sun that was in the process of setting. "The beach is always so peaceful. Sunsets are so beautiful," he mumbled, looking out at it, getting slightly lost.

"Yeah, they are." Roman's grey eyes glanced over at Seth. "Are you having a good time so far?" Roman couldn't help but wonder. Seeing Seth so down and hard on himself earlier in the night made Roman feel a little sad.

"Yeah, I am. I'm having a great time. And your family is so kind, so accepting. Thank you for letting me come with you this weekend. I wish it would last longer. I'm not ready to go back to work."

Roman smiled in agreement. "Look, the reason I asked you to come out here with me tonight Seth is to ask you if you wanted to try dating. I'm not exactly where our relationship will go or end up, but I would love to give things a try…"

Seth's brown eyes locked with Roman's, he could feel his heart pounding. He was aware of the fact that this moment would happen sooner or later, and it most definitely made the Iowa native nervous. "Rome, I…"

"Hey, I don't want to push you into anything. If you aren't ready for this, then it's okay."

Seth was quiet for a few minutes, in all honesty he never saw himself as someone who would be good enough for Roman. Especially after this past year. His feelings for Roman were most definitely real, and all of this really did scare him. "No, trust me, it's not that I don't want to try dating you, Ro. I promise you that I do, it's just that this whole experience overall is scary as hell, you know?"

"Trust me, Seth, I get it. I'm scared to go through this whole entire process to, but we won't ever get anywhere with it if we just allow the fear to hold us back instead. Because for all we know, this would be the most reward choice that either of us have made. I know that you have a hard time believing me when I tell you this, but you _do_ make me happy, Seth."

Rollins fell quiet. He had to admit, this was still something that he struggled with being able to accept. He couldn't understand how _he_ could make Roman happy, but he was glad that he could. "I know….thanks, Rome. I'm sorry I'm such a mess," Seth sighed, placing his hands in the front pockets of his jeans as he kicked some of the sand that was in front of him. "I promise to become much better with this whole entire process."

"Hey," Roman said quietly. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for, and there's no reason for you to keep apologizing. Seth, when will you understand the fact that I _have_ forgiven you? You don't have to keep telling me you're sorry. I know you are. I still see the regret in your eyes from time to time whenever you look at me. But I'm really going to need you to let it go. It will be better for you, and for this relationship in the long run."

 _Relationship._ Roman really was serious about the two of them giving dating a try. A small gasp left Seth when he felt his body being tugged on gently, and he turned his head to see Roman pulling him back to where the Samoan Thor stood.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" Roman mumbled, his voice low and he forced Seth to look at him.

"Yes," Seth whispered back, his brown eyes trying to glance away from Roman for a second as a way of trying to calm his nerves. "I would love to try dating. I would love to be your boyfriend."

"That's what I was waiting for," Roman grinned, ruffling Seth's hair a bit, causing the two-toned Superstar to laugh.

Seth's smile faded slowly, as his facial expression suddenly became very serious. He was now looking into the eyes of his boyfriend. Resting his forehead in Roman's large chest, he closed his eyes, taking this moment in.

"You okay?" Roman asked quietly, as he took notice in the change of Seth's facial expression and body language. He no longer seemed to be as tense.

"Yeah," Seth answered, a smile crossing his lips. "I'm more than okay, Rome. I'm happy. I'm really, really happy. This is probably the happiest I've been in a long time," Seth admitted, picking his head up out of Roman's chest as he tilted his head up slightly so he was now looking into the eyes of Roman.

"I'm happy too, Seth." Roman smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on Seth's forehead, and then the two of the headed back to the house so they could enjoy their last night together in Florida before having to go back to reality.

* * *

To say that Seth was nervous while watching his boyfriend compete in his first ever hell in a cell match was an understatement. He just wanted the match to be over with already so he could hug Roman and tell the Samoan Thor how proud of him he was.

Of course, Seth was ecstatic that Roman had picked up the win, but he was worried about how sore Roman was gonna be. There was no doubt that Reigns had put his body through hell tonight.

"Hey," Roman smiled weakly at Seth as he entered Rollins' locker room, closing the door behind him.

Seth gave Roman a look. "Roman, this isn't one of those times where you greet me casually as nothing just happened out there," Seth said pointing towards the door. "Because a lot just happened out there. I would know because I just watched your match!"

Chuckling softly, Roman made his way over to Seth. He thought it was sweet how Seth was so worried about him. "Seth, I'm good, alright? Am I sore? Of course I am. I just had a hell in a cell match, but I _am_ okay. You on the other hand have a match to prepare for, so I'm going to let you do that."

Frowning, Seth could tell that the subject was going to be dropped. And that was fine. He would allow it to slide for now. "Okay," he sighed.

"Seth," Roman whispered, picking up on how sad the Iowa native was. "I'm going to be just fine, I promise." He said, and then he placed a gentle kiss upon Seth's lips. "You be careful out there, after all, you are facing a demon," Reigns teased, laughing a bit.

Glaring, Seth pushed Roman playfully. "Whatever, Rome. I'll meet you back at your locker room after I'm all showered up and everything."

"Okay," Roman laughed again.

* * *

Once again, Seth walked out of the paper-per-view as champion. Roman was proud of him, and how far he had come since winning the title seven months ago. "They're seriously starting to run out of opponents for me to face, Ro." Seth told Roman as soon as they were in the car together. Roman was the one driving, despite how much Seth had fought him on it, telling Roman that he needed to rest. But of Samoan Thor was very set on driving.

Roman was quiet for a few moments. He knew that he was next to face Seth, and he knew that their feud would be an intense one. "I know who your next opponent is," Roman said softly.

"You already know?" Seth asked, turning his head to look at Roman. A look of surprise in Seth's brown eyes.

Roman slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, it's me." He said quietly, taking his eyes off of the road just for a moment so he could glance over at the man beside him.

"You're getting a title shot!? Rome, this is great! You deserve this! I'm so happy for you!"

Pulling into the parking of a hotel so they could both get some rest for the night, Roman parked the car and then turned his body slightly so he was facing Seth. "You….you mean that? You're happy for me? Even if I take the title from you?"

Seth quickly nodded his head. "Of course I'm happy for you, Ro. I've wanted you to have another shot since Mania, you know this. Plus I've wanted a feud with you since I was the one who had to break the Shield last year. 'Cause I know that we would kill it together in a feud."

Relaxing a bit, Roman smiled at Seth. "Yeah, we would, wouldn't we?"

"Of course we would. The best of friends are who have the best feuds." Seth smiled.

Roman nodded in his head in agreement as the two of them got in the car, and then Roman paid for the hotel room the two of them were going to share for the night.

"How are you feeling?" Seth asked as soon as they had gotten in the room.

"Just sore," Roman truthfully answered. "But I'm doing okay."

Frowning, Seth walked over to him, kissing him softly. "Why don't you go and take a hot shower? It could really help relax your muscles. A hot shower always helps me," Seth smiled, kissing Roman a few more times. "I'll order us something to eat, kay?"

"Okay," Roman smiled as he returned each one of Seth's kisses, and then he headed towards the bathroom so he could take a shower.

Half an hour later, Reigns stepped out of the bathroom, feeling slightly better, and a little less sore. "So what are we gonna eat tonight?"

"Chicken wings and pizza," Seth said grinning from where he sat on the bed cross-legged.

Roman laughed, noticing the two boxes that were placed in front of Seth, and then he noticed the Iowa native's full plate of food. "I see you started to eat without me."

"Sorry," Seth said sheepily, a look in his chocolate brown eyes. "I was so hungry."

Chuckling softly, Roman sat on the bed next to his boyfriend. "It's alright," he said as he took food from both boxes, and started to eat.

"Have you talked to Dean lately?" Seth asked quietly, slowly looking into Roman's eyes. Neither of them had mentioned the Lunatic Fringe in quite some time, and Rollins knew that there had to be a part of Roman that missed spending time with Dean. After all, he knew that the two of them did become closer once the Shield had broken up.

"Not too much, no," Roman answered, his tone of voice just as quiet as Seth's. "I've been trying to think of a way to tell him about us. You know, since we're together now."

"His reaction probably won't be that great," Seth mumbled, feeling sad. He did miss Dean as a friend. He missed the times the three of them would do things together.

"You're right, it probably won't be." Roman said with a nod of his head. "But I know Dean, and I know that he'll come around in time. He just needs time, okay? Everything will work itself out, Seth. Life has a funny way of working things out for us." He explained as he stood to his feet, picked up both boxes off the bed, as well as the two plates. He turned on his heel so he could go throw everything into the trashcan.

Seth watched Roman, his brown orbs filled with a sadness. Then his eyes landed on Roman's back, and they widened a bit. "Ro, I thought you said you were okay?" Seth questioned, getting chills. Sighing softly, Rollins shook his head. He should've known that Roman was lying. Especially after all the shots to the back the Samoan Thor had taken earlier in the night.

"Seth, I _am_ fine. I'm just sore. There's a difference."

Rollins frowned at how quickly Roman's tone of voice had changed. "Well I'm sorry if me worrying about you has somehow become annoying all the sudden Roman! I just care about you a hell of a lot, and it just upsets me to see you in so much pain, okay!? You're so stubborn, you won't ever allow anyone to help you! Not even when you need it!" Seth snapped, shaking his head. He really didn't mean to keep bringing up this subject, and to be constantly asking Roman if he was okay or if he wasn't, but at this point, Seth couldn't help it.

"I don't _need_ you to help me, Seth! I can take care of myself!" Roman shouted back. "When I tell you that I'm fine, you need to learn to accept what I tell you, and then you need to learn how to drop something when I no longer want to talk to you about it!"

With a look of mixed emotions in his chocolate orbs, Seth shook his head, standing up. "I was only trying to help Rome," Seth said. This time around his tone of voice was much quieter. He found himself having a hard time looking at Roman considering the look Reigns had in his grey eyes at the moment. He was most definitely angry. "I didn't mean to upset you, Roman." Seth went on to explain. "If you would just allow me to help you instead of letting your pride get in the way of things, th-"

"This has _nothing_ to do with my pride, Seth! This has to do with you not being able to drop a subject when it needs to be dropped!" Roman yelled.

 _This has everything to do with your pride Roman, you idiot._ the two-toned highflyer thought to himself. Sighing softly, Seth made his way over to the door. "I can tell that you don't want me here right now. So I'm just going to workout for a couple of hours before I say something in the heat of the moment that I know I'll regret saying later on."

"Go ahead and walk away, it's something you've always been good at."

Biting his tongue, Seth walked out of the hotel room, slamming the door behind him. As he stormed down the hallway, he ran into the last person he wanted to see right now.

The Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please take the time to review, and I'll see y'all soon with chapter seven!**


	7. Brothers For Life

**A/N: The positive feedback has been overwhelming lately! Thank you so, so much everyone for all your reviews! Enjoy chapter seven, y'all!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Brothers For Life**

* * *

"Who were you yelling at?" Dean asked, not allowing Seth to look away away from his blue eyes.

Sighing, Seth rolled his eyes, leaning up against the wall that was behind him for support. "I wasn't yelling at anyone, Dean." He mumbled, his mind flashing back to the last thing Roman had said to him before he left. " _Go ahead and walk away, it's something you've always been good at."_

Roman's words kept replaying themselves in his head. He swallowed hard, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't want to have this conversation at all. Let alone have this talk with Dean.

He didn't want to talk about his relationship to Dean because he didn't know if their relationship would be something that the Lunatic Fringe would be accepting of.

"Well, I see that you're still the lair I've always known you to be, Rollins. Because clearly that was you yelling." Ambrose pushed, wanting to get some answers out of Seth.

"I told you it was nothing!" Seth yelled, trying his best not to become defensive about the whole situation, but it was hard for him not to. "I have to go," he quickly added, and then he took off down the hallway before Ambrose could get out another word.

* * *

Getting injured is always one of the worst fears in a wrestler's career. Getting an injury that was going to keep you out for six to nine months was even worse.

Seth Rollins sat on the bed in the middle of the bed in his hotel room, and he had never felt so down in his life.

Not only did Seth Seth tare his meniscus, but he also tore ACL, and his MCL. His level of physical pain wasn't too high right now. But emotionally, the Iowa native knew he could be doing a lot better.

He was going to have his surgery tomorrow, and he was most definitely nervous about it. But he knew he needed to do this so he would be able to start his very long recovery process.

He would finally be able to see Roman later tonight, and he was really excited and happy to see him. Of course, the Samoan Thor was the first to know that Seth had gotten hurt, and as much as Roman wanted to be there for Seth, he couldn't leave the European Tour. But he would finally be able to spend time with Seth in a few hours.

Seth flipped through his DVDs, as he tried to decide which movie he wanted to watch. He finally decided on Guardians of the Galaxy. The humor was something he needed right now, and he he could always count on Marvel for good humor.

His eyes started to get heavy, and slowly but surely, he started to drift off into a light sleep.

Roman Reigns used his keycard that he had gotten from the front desk downstairs to let himself into the hotel room where Seth said he would be staying in for the night.

He opened the door quietly, his eyes landing on Seth who was sleeping on his back. The movie was still playing in the background, and Roman couldn't help but to laugh a little at the movie Seth had decided to choose. Seth was most definitely a nerd, no doubt about it.

He gently took the remote out of Seth's hand, turning down the volume a little bit and turning out the light. Then Roman headed into the bathroom so he could take a shower.

The sound of the shower running caused Seth to wake up from the light sleep he was in. He opened his eyes, rubbing them with a closed fist. He chuckled at a part of the movie, and then he stretched slightly.

His head snapped up at the sound of the door opening, and he couldn't stop the smile he was trying to hide from crossing his lips. "Ro…" he whispered the Samoan's name so softly, and Roman could see Seth's body relax as tension left his shoulders.

"Hey you," Roman smiled. "Don't get up," he added softly, walking over to where Seth lay on the bed. He placed a gentle kiss on Seth's forehead, and then he sat down beside him. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be here for you sooner," he whispered. "The surgery is tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Rollins answered. His voice was a quiet whisper, and Roman could hear a mixture of fear and sadness in Seth's tone of voice.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright," he whispered softly, kissing his temple. "You're gonna come back from this stronger than ever. You hear me?" He questioned, his tone of voice was still a whisper as Roman spoke to Seth. He wanted to make sure he could comfort the Iowa native the best way he could, knowing how much his boyfriend was hurting right now.

The only thing Seth could manage to do was nod his head. "I know…" he finally said, trailing off as his chocolate brown eyes fixed themselves on the television in front of them, focusing on the end credits that were rolling.

"Seth."

Seth slowly turned his head to see Roman looking at him. Roman had said his voice in such a kind yet stern voice that he couldn't ignore it. "I'm sorry…." he had said it without even thinking. "I've just got so much on my mind, you know? I mean...I'm out of action for six to nine months. What the fuck am I supposed to do Ro? I don't know what I'm going to do because wrestling….it's all I know now. I haven't missed a single RAW since we debuted as she Sheild back in 2012. This...it's just all so much to take in right now...I just, I feel lost…" Seth sighed heavily, realizing that he was starting to ramble. "I'm sorry Ro. I'm just talking in circles now. How was your day?"

Reigns simply shook his head. "My day was fine. I'm more worried about _you_. How _your_ day was. How _you're_ doing. I can see it in your face, Seth. Hear it in your voice when you speak. You're not doing too well right now. I'm going to help you get through this. I'm going to take care of you."

Once again, Seth nodded his head. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want Roman to take on a responsibility of something this big, but he also knew that there was no way he could change Roman's mind, either. So he was just going to allow for this to happen.

Besides, he did like the idea of Roman taking care of him. The last thing he needed right now was to be alone. It wasn't that Seth was going to sit here, and throw himself a pity party. Because that just wasn't who he was. Roman was right, he was going to come back from this, and he would come back from this injury stronger than ever.

"I really wanted us to have our feud though, you know? We would've fuckin' killed it out there, Ro. But now because of me….cause of this….it's all put off." Rollins sighed, shaking his head. "Maybe we just aren't meant to feud," he shrugged. "First time around you get hurt. Second time around I get hurt."

Roman smiled warmly, ruffling Seth's hair a bit. "We'll get our shot at it one day. Don't worry, and when that day comes, I'm going to totally look forward to kicking your ass." The Samoan grinned.

"Oh whatever, dude! You know I would be the one to go over. After all, I'm the man, remember?" Seth said, laughing as he pushed Roman in the chest playfully.

Chuckling softly, Roman leaned forward, kissing Seth gently. "Get some rest, okay? You have a really big day tomorrow."

"Okay," Seth whispered, knowing that there was no point in fighting Roman on this. He knew Roman was right anyways. He did need his rest. He snuggled into the side of his boyfriend, resting his head in Roman's chest, and then closed his eyes, allowing sleep to over power him.

* * *

Seth was grateful to know that everything had gone well when it came to his surgery, and he was even more grateful to see that Roman was the person sitting at his bedside when he opened his eyes.

"They said everything went really well. You did a great job, Seth. Now you just have to slowly start to get back to normal, and you'll be back in that ring before you know it."

"Thanks Ro," Seth replied, still feeling slightly drowsy. As much as he wanted to stay awake and talk to Roman right now, Seth found himself having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"It's okay," Roman said softly. "Go ahead and get some rest. You're exhausted. But don't worry. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

"Kay," Seth said softly, smiling a little, his eyes getting even heavier. "Thank you for staying with me Roman. It means everything to me."

"Shhh," Roman smiled. "You're more than welcome, I'll see you when you wake up."

Seth glanced at his boyfriend one last time, and then fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, Roman stood up, kissed Seth's forehead, and then stepped out into the hallway where he would be able to get some better service.

His grey eyes looked down at his phone to see that he had a text message from Dean, asking Roman to call him as soon as possible.

Glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Seth was still asleep and okay, Roman decided to make the call. "Hey," he said quietly after the second ring.

"Hey Ro, thanks for calling. Listen….I know that Seth's surgery was today...and I figured that you were with him since you seem to have been spending quite a bit of time with him lately….so, I guess I was just havin' you call me so I could know how he was doing…" Ambrose trailed off.

Even though Roman was really surprised that Dean had called him to check on Seth, he was happy. He was happy because Dean was starting to notice just how much time Roman was spending with Seth. And for Dean to call and check on Seth meant a lot to Roman. He was hoping that he could tell Dean about their relationship soon. More than anything, the Samoan was hoping that Ambrose would be accepting of it.

"He's...he's doing okay, Dean. Everything went really well, which is the important part. He's weak, sore, and tired of course. But I know that he's gonna be okay and that he'll come back from this." Roman explained, smiling a little as he spoke.

"Good, Ro. I'm glad he's doin' okay. I know it may not seem like it, but I am. I would never wish this kind of injury upon anyone, ever."

"I know man, I know. Thank you. I know it would mean a lot to Seth to hear that you called to see how he was doing. Probably make him smile a bit."

"Roman….listen….maybe a week or so after Seth comes home from the hospital, the three of us could hangout...you know, like old times." The Lunatic Fringe said after a few moments.

"That'd be really awesome, Dean. I'll let Seth know about it as soon as he wakes up."

"Okay. Cool."

"Hey Dean?" Roman asked before either of them ended the car.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for calling….it means a lot."

"That's what brothers are for, and we're brothers for life Ro. No matter what."

* * *

 **A/N: that brings this chapter to a close! I hope you liked it! :]**

 **P.S. I'm still not used to Seth being gone and it's only been a week. I miss him already. Get well soon, Seth! Raw isn't the same without you. *insert millions and billions of hearts here***


	8. That Brother Kinda Bond

**A/N: Hiiii y'all! I'm so sorry that I'm so late with chapter eight! It really has been a couple of weeks! I hope you enjoy chapter eight! It'll start off with a flashback! - Melly.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: That Brother Kinda Bond**

* * *

 _Seth didn't exactly get very far. He knew he wouldn't. He just wanted to go back to the hotel and work things out with Roman. If they really were going to try this whole dating thing, they couldn't just have a fight and then one of them go running off without trying to fix things or talk them through. The only thing it would result in would be them getting nowhere. That was the last thing that Seth wanted._

 _Sighing, the Iowa native waited a moment before turning around. He had taken off down the hall because he didn't want to talk to Dean about his personal issues, but he knew that he owed Roman more than just storming off down the hall._

 _Even though Roman's words kept replaying themselves in the highflyer's head, Rollins had to remind himself that Roman's words were just that. Words. They were something that Roman had yelled while caught up in the moment._

 _He slowly walked to the room that he and Roman shared, and then took a deep breath before opening the door. A small gasp left him when he was met face to face with Roman as soon as the door had opened._

" _I was just coming to look for you," Roman mumbled, raking a hand through his long black hair as he stepped to the side so Seth could enter the hotel room._

" _Rome, look, I…" Seth began as soon as the door had clicked closed behind him. "I really didn't mean to upset you. It's just really hard for me to see you like this, you know? I don't want to see you down, and in pain. It sucks. It's hard for me to see you like that because of how much I care about you." Seth explained, and then his nerves began to get the best of him as he started to pace. "This whole entire thing...it scares the hell out of me, Roman. But I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to give this a try. To give us a chance. That's why I'm here. Because I care so goddamn much, I…" a heavy sigh left Rollins as he lost his train of thought. He didn't even have the slightest idea of where he was going with any of this._

" _Seth."_

 _Roman had said his name in such a gentle voice that the Iowa native couldn't stop himself from turning around. Regardless of how nervous he was to look Roman in the eye right now. He could feel his heart rate increase ever so slightly. The last thing he wanted to do was mess this up._

" _Yeah?"_

" _Sit down, please." Roman mumbled, as he pointed to the foot of the bed._

 _Nodding his head, the two-toned wrestler sat down on the bed without a word. He peeked up at Roman shyly, hoping that the large Samoan wasn't angry._

 _Taking a deep breath, Roman squatted down in front of Seth so they were now looking at one another at the same eye level. "I'm not mad at you, alright?" He said quietly, keeping his eyes locked with Seth's. He could tell that Seth was nervous, and that he wanted to look away. But he made Seth hold his gaze instead. "Listen, Seth….I'm not mad at you, okay? It's just not easy for me to be caught up in this...roadblock right now. I just want to finally be able to reach the the mountaintop, but I haven't gotten there yet. I'm sorry that I snapped at you. I shouldn't have." He explained, still forcing Seth to hold his gaze. The Samoan Thor could see that Seth's chocolate orbs were still clouded with a little bit of confusion._

" _Okay," Seth finally said, nodding his head slowly. He smiled weakly, breaking the intense gaze that they had been sharing. "Don't worry, Roman. You're gonna get to the top of that mountain, I promise." He flashed Roman a bright smile._

 _Chuckling softly, Roman returned the smile. "Thanks, little monkey." He said. He then pulled Seth to his feet, and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips._

 _Seth smiled as he returned the kiss. Rollins knew that he and Roman would be able to work it out._

* * *

After a few days of staying in the hospital, Seth was finally able to go home. He was tired, and he was weak. But he was glad to be in his own bed. Roman had spent as much time with him as he could, and of course Seth was very thankful for that.

"When you go back on the road, I wish that I could go with you…." Seth said sadly, looking up at Roman from where he lay on the bed. He watched as Roman continued to pack his bags. He would be back on the road tomorrow.

"I know," Roman replied as he folded another one of his shirts. "So do I, believe me, but you need your rest, Seth. You have a really long recovery road in front you, and you traveling with me will only slow you down."

Rollins frowned. "I know, but I jus-"

The sound of his bell door ringing had caused Seth to stop in the middle of his sentence. "Who would be visiting me at this time of day in the middle of the afternoon?" Seth questioned, talking to himself more than to Roman. "I'm not expecting anyone."

"I'll go check for you. I'll be right back."

Roman walked downstairs and opened the front door to Seth's home. He smiled when he saw Ambrose standing on the other side. "Hey man," he grinned, bringing his best friend into a hug. "What's going on?"

"Not much," Dean replied, holding up a six pack. "Brought a six pack. Two beers for each of us." He added, as he stepped inside, and Roman closed and locked the door behind him.

Chuckling, Roman nodded his head. "Alright, sounds good man. Seth is upstairs in his bed. He's just trying to rest a little bit."

This time it was Dean's turn to nod his head as he followed Roman up the staircase. He had to admit, he felt a little uneasy about visiting Seth. But Seth had just suffered a serious injury, and it was something he would never wish upon anyone. Dean knew him taking the time to visit Seth would cheer the highflyer up, just like Roman had told him.

Seth turned his head at the sound of the footsteps that he knew belonged to Roman. "Someone is here to see you," he told Seth as he stepped to the side to reveal Dean.

"Dean?" Seth said, his tone of voice letting the Lunatic Fringe know that not only was he surprised and slightly confused to see him, but there was a hint of happiness in the tone of his voice. "Hi," he smiled weakly.

"Hey Seth," Dean said back as he set the six pack of beers on the dresser, and took off his shoes. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell," Seth said, laughing a little. "How have you been?"

"I've been alright," Ambrose said with a nod of his head. "I had um...called Roman the day of your surgery to see how you were doin', and he told me that I could stop by once you were at home, so I figured that I'd come and see how you were feelin'."

Seth glanced at Roman, giving his boyfriend a genuine, happy, smile. It made Seth happy to know that Dean had called up check up on him that day. It meant a lot to the Iowa native. He then turned his attention back to Dean. "Thank you, Dean. I'm feeling okay….just a little down mentally, you know?" He offered Dean another weak smile. "But I know that it's gonna work itself all out in the end."

"Of course it will, man. You're a fighter. Don't let anyone take that away from you."

Seth smiled once more, nodding his head.

"Want a beer?" Dean asked, holding one out.

"Yeah! Thanks man," Seth grinned, as he happily accepted it.

"You're welcome," Dean said as he handed one to Roman too, and then he and Roman sat in the chairs that were in Seth's room, pulling them up so they were both sitting to the left of Seth's bed.

Turning of his PS4, Seth went onto Netflix, and selected LOST for the three of them to watch. He was almost done with the series. He was going to have to find something new to watch. Especially now.

"Cheers," he said with a smile as he clanged his beer against Roman's and Dean's. He was feeling like shit right now, but he had to admit, his day did just get a little bit brighter.

"Cheers," Dean and Roman chimed in too, as they banged their beer glasses together as well.

* * *

Tonight was Survivor Series, and it had been a few days since Seth had seen Roman. He was laying in bed as he watched time go by, there was still two hours to go until the show officially began. He didn't know why, but he had this feeling that he needed to go down to Atlanta tonight. He knew that Roman would more than likely yell at him for it, but he would deal with that later.

He called the airport to see when the next flight to Atlanta would be leaving, and luck must've been on his side because the next flight would be leaving in twenty-five minutes. He paid for his ticket over the phone, and then called for a taxi. While he was waiting for the taxi to arrive, Seth carefully stepped into a pair of his own _undisputed future_ sweatpants, grabbed a hoodie that belonged to Roman, pulled it over his head, and then put on his glasses since he was too tired to put in his contacts.

He placed his phone, keys, and wallet in the pocket of his sweats, and then carefully made his way downstairs. He knew that Roman would be angry at him for doing something so stupid instead of resting, but he couldn't shake this feeling that he had in the pit of his stomach. You know what they say, always listen to your gut feeling.

Thankful that he made it down his staircase while on his crutches, Seth carefully stepped outside, and locked the front door. He sighed as he pulled the hood to Roman's hoodie over his head. Of course it was raining.

He kindly asked the taxi driver to take him to the airport, and thanked the man once they had arrived. He gave the driver a good tip, and then made it to his gate with two minutes to spare.

He sat in his seat, the one that was next to the window of course. But he was glad that he made it on time. It had tired him out more than he had expected it to, but he was glad that he went through with it.

Rollins made it to Atlanta in the middle of the Taker and Kane VS the Wyatt Family match. He had been watching the paper-per-view this far on his iPad, and he was nervous for the main event. Not only because of the fact that Dean were going up against one another, but he wasn't sure what to expect. He just had this feeling that it wasn't going to be good.

Seth had another taxi take him to the arena. He walked backstage during the middle of Dean and Roman's match, and while he did get quite a few sideways looks on why he was here, he didn't have time to explain why he was here. He just wanted to watch Dean and Roman's match without being bothered.

He looked on, a gasp leaving him as Roman had hit Dean with another spear, and then got the three count. He would've jumped up onto his feet for joy if he could, but that would be too painful.

He looked on, his heart beating faster and faster with each second that passed. He watched as Dean whispered something to Roman, and then he held his hand up. Was he going to turn on Roman because he wanted the title that bad? After all, that was everyone's main goal for when they got here. To win the title.

Relief washed over him as he realized that wasn't going to happen, and he smiled as he watched the tears of happiness welled up in Roman's grey eyes and then rolled down his cheeks. He was so happy. Even Dean had looked incredibly happy for Roman before he rolled out of the ring.

Moments later, Seth's heart sank at the sound The Authority's music starting to play. This was exactly why he had rushed down here tonight. He knew that this wasn't going to be good.

He watched as Hunter came into the ring, ready to shake Roman's hand. Roman had taken a few steps away from Hunter however, and then turned around, hitting The Game with a spear. Seth smiled. Roman didn't need The Authority at all.

Seth's smile would fade instantly, though. Sheamus' music hit, and Seth could feel his heart racing again.

Sheamus wasted no time cashing in, and he immediately hit Roman with a brogue kick. Seth held his breath, and then slowly exhaled as Roman kicked out. But Sheamus quickly hit Roman with a second brogue kick, and Seth knew it was over. His heart absolutely sank. He sighed sadly as he looked at the broken look on Roman's face. The only thing he was happy about in this moment was the fact he had decided to follow through with his plan to come down here tonight.

Roman had made his way backstage, not in the mood to talk to anyone. He had just suffered yet another let down, and this was probably the most painful one yet.

He went to his locker room, and sat on the bench. His face in his hands. He knew that having that title taken away from him would hurt him, but the Samoan Thor had no idea that it was going to cut this deep.

The sound of his locker room door opening had caused Roman to sigh heavily, his face still in his hands. "I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone. Go away," he mumbled.

Seth could feel pain shoot right through him. Had _he_ caused Roman _this_ much pain when _he_ cashed in on him back in March? There was that haunting thought again.

Although, deep down Seth knew that if Roman knew it was him who was the one who had opened his door, then Reigns would've responded differently.

"Rome."

The sound of Seth's voice had caused Roman's head to snap up, and his grey eyes were shiny with fresh tears, but went wide with concern when he realized that Seth was actually standing there. "Seth?! What the hell are you doing out of bed? You should be resting. You know that."

"I know," Seth quietly, "But I was sitting at home, and I kept having this feeling that I needed to fly down here tonight. You know what? I'm glad that I did, because you look like hell right now, Rome. I want to be here for you, and I want to cheer you up. I need to see you smile." Seth went on to say.

He hopped on his crutches over to where Roman sat, and then he sat down next to Roman, placing his crutches beside him. He faced his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the large Samoan tightly. He didn't say anything for awhile. He didn't see the need to.

"This should've been your night, Rome. I am so, so sorry." He whispered against his hair. "Your day, your moment….it's gonna come, Ro. It is, I promise. I know it hurts like hell right now. I know it does. But I need you to hang in there, okay? I'm here for you. I'm always here for you," he whispered, placing a soft kiss against Roman's collarbone.

"I know. Thank you. Come on, let's get out of here. You're probably tired as hell. Dean and I were gonna car pull to the hotel together. Is it still okay if he joins us?" Roman questioned. He knew that Seth would more than likely say yes, but I wanted to double check nonetheless.

"Of course Ro!"

"Okay, cool. Let's go. I'm sure Dean is ready to go by now, too."

* * *

The two of them met Dean at the rental car in the parking lot. Roman was the first one to meet the Lunatic Fringe, Seth not too far behind. "How are you feelin?" Dean mumbled, throwing his bags into the trunk. It was clear that the outcome of tonight was still bothering Ambrose.

"I'll be alright, man. Don't worry about me, okay?" He smiled. "Seth flew his way down here, of course. So he'll be joining us for the trip to the hotel."

"Of course he did, Roman. He's probably worried 'bout you."

"I'm worried about you too, Dean." Seth admitted, glad that he could rest for the moment. Getting around on crutches was exhausting. "I know that match tonight couldn't have been easy for you either, but you had a great match with Owen's tonight. Your time will come too, Dean. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you, Seth." Dean said, and he meant it. He got into the driver side, and then closed the door.

"I can sit in the back," Seth offered. "It won't be that long of a drive, anyways."

"You sure?" Roman asked.

Seth nodded his head, and then he slowly climbed into the backseat.

Roman helped him, placed his crutches beside him, kissed his forehead, and then closed the door before getting in the passenger side seat of the car.

"He's sleepin'." Dean commented, glancing at a sleeping Seth in the rear view mirror.

Roman turned his head, his eyes softening as they landed on Seth. They were only ten minutes into the drive, but he knew that Seth was absolutely exhausted.

"Roman, can I ask you somethin'?" Dean asked after a few moments of silence.

"Of course, Dean. Anything, what is it?"

"Are you and Seth….together?" He slowly questioned, being careful with the way he worded his question.

After a few moments, Roman slowly nodded his head. "Yes. Yes we are."

* * *

 **A/N: There's chapter eight! Please leave your thoughts in a review! Even if it's as a guest! I love to hear them! They mean a lot! - Melly.**


	9. Everything is Falling into Place

**A/N: Enjoy chapter nine!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Everything is Falling into Place**

* * *

Dean slowly nodded his head. He wasn't going to lie, he had a feeling that Roman and Seth had been together f0r awhile. The only reason he didn't say anything until now was because he didn't want to make Roman or Seth uncomfortable by putting them on the spot. He knew that if he asked Roman the right way at the right time and place that the Samoan Thor wouldn't mind answering. "That's cool, man. Whatever makes you happy. If Seth does that, then of course I'm gonna respect that. You're my best friend. You know that."

"I know, thanks Dean. Means a lot coming from you. It really does. I know Seth will be really happy to know that you support us, too. I think that was one of the things he was worried most about. You know, if you would support us or not. He didn't want you to...flip out, I guess. Right now you're the only one who knows about us. I think that Seth is too nervous for us to go public because we have no idea how anyone will react, you know? Knowing we have your support though...it could make him feel a lot more comfortable and confident. Honestly, I think it was your opinion he was worried about the most because of everything the three of us have been through this past year and a half. He still thinks of you as one of his best friends, but don't tell him I told you that. He'd probably kill me for it." Roman explained, his grey eyes still fixed on the road that was in front of him. "I think that we should stop at a hotel soon. We could both us rest, and I know that Seth could use it for sure. I still can't believe he drove all the way out here," a soft sigh leaving Roman's body as he shook his head. "I told him to stay home and rest. Of course he doesn't listen to me."

Chuckling softly, Dean glanced in Roman's direction. "Of course he did all of that for you, man. It's obvious that Seth cares for you, a hell of a lot. Don't worry man, I'm in the process of forgivin' Seth for everything, alright? It's been a long road for all of us, I mean...we came into this thing together, and the three of us are going to make history in this business. Hell, we already have! I still consider him one of my best friends too. Just...don't let him know that yet. You two are my best friends, Ro. I'll talk to him about it real soon, I promise."

Roman smiled, thinking about everything Dean had just told him. Deep down he had a feeling that the Lunatic Fringe would be able to forgive Seth for everything eventually, and it made him really happy to know Dean supported his relationship with Seth. "I care about him too," Roman said without even thinking twice about it. "It was kind of weird for us in the beginning because we were both really nervous about the whole entire thing, but the more we talked things through, and the more we stopped fighting it, the easier it was for us to come to terms with it. He likes me, and I like him. There's nothing wrong with it," Roman said aloud, talking to himself more than to Dean.

"Course there's nothin' wrong with it dude. You're happy, that's what matters the most." He told his best friend as Roman pulled into the hotel parking lot. "I don't wanna...you know, bring down your mood or Seth's mood by bein' in the same room as you guys, so I can get my own room."

Roman parked the car, and then turned his head so he was looking at Ambrose. "Dean, don't be ridiculous. You can crash with Seth and I. I'm sure Seth would love it if you hung out with us anyways. He was really happy when the three of us hung out together the last time. It meant a lot to him."

"You're sure?"

"Positive," Roman said, giving Dean a smile that was reassuring. He then turned his head, his grey eyes landing on Seth who was still asleep in the backseat. Sighing heavily, Roman shook his head. "The idiot probably fuckin' wore himself out so much that he's gonna be like this for the rest of the night. Goddamnit Seth," he muttered to himself as he opened the driver side door so he could get out. He opened the door Seth was leaning against next. "Come on, baby boy." He mumbled softly, scooping Seth into his arms, trying his very best not to wake up his boyfriend. "Let's get you up to the room so you can get some rest, hm?" He whispered, as he reached for Seth's bag next, but Dean had grabbed it first. "No worries man, I got you." Dean said, as he grabbed Seth's crutches as well, and then closed the door before taking his bag out of the trunk.

The Lunatic Fringe made his way to the front desk, and asked the lady for a room with two double beds, and to have to on the first floor if possible so it would be easier for Seth to get around in the morning when they had to leave.

"Of course Mr. Ambrose," the lady smiled, and then took his card and swiped it. "You're all set, and your room is 107. Its right down the hall once you turn left. Enjoy your stay!" She smiled brightly.

"Thank you," Dean said, going over to Roman who was still carrying Seth. Ambrose had walked quickly into the hotel lobby, knowing that Roman would put up some type of protest had he'd known Dean was going to pay for the hotel room.

"We're all set dude. Hotel room is right down the hall," Dean said pointing to his left.

Roman followed him until they reached the hotel room, and once Dean had opened the door, Roman immediately placed Seth on the bed. Once he was sure that Seth was going to be okay, he turned his attention back to his best friend. "You already paid for the room?" Roman questioned.

"I did," Dean nodded. "But it's no big deal, so don't even bother trying to give me some type of speech or protest."

Roman laughed. "Alright, I won't waste my time." He said. "I'm gonna take a really quick shower. We can order pizza if you want, I'm cool with whatever."

Dean nodded his head, and immediately ordered a large pizza, breadsticks, and a two liter bottle of orange soda. The sound of Seth whimpering caused the Lunatic Fringe to turn his head, and his blue eyes landed on Seth who looked uncomfortable to say the least.

When Rollins opened his eyes to see Dean standing before him, he couldn't help but to flinch a little. It wasn't that he was afraid, because he had no reason to be. It was just the last thing he had expected. "Hey Dean," he greeted, giving Ambrose a weak, sleepily smile.

"Hey, you alright? Ro is just in the shower. He should be out really soon."

"I'm okay," Seth smiled once more, this smile not as weak as the last. "Just really sore. That's all. It's nice to see you here too though, Dean. How are you doing? Sorry about your match tonight."

"It's no big deal, it was a good match to have though, and that's what matters most."

Seth was going to say something, but the door to the bathroom had opened, and his chocolate brown orbs had met with Roman's grey ones, and another smile crossed his lips.

"Hey you," Roman greeted, towel drying his hair. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," he said softly. "Just really hungry right now more than anything."

"I got that covered," Dean piped up. "Ordered us some pizza, pop, and breadsticks. It should be here soon."

"Cool! Thank you Dean!"

Once the pizza got there, the three friends ate in a comfortable silence that consisted of small talk every once and awhile. and then they went to bed shortly after. It had been a very long night for all of them, and they all needed their rest to say the least.

* * *

 **-Christmas Day, 2015-**

The next few weeks had gone by extremely quick, but there had been some major changes in that short period of time. Roman had finally won the world title, Seth won superstar of the year this past Monday, Plus Dean was now the Intercontinental Champion, and both Seth and Roman were really happy for the Lunatic Fringe finally getting his first single title in 2015.

It was now Christmas Day, and Seth was glad to be relaxing at home with Roman. He had been able to spend Wednesday, yesterday, and today with Roman which made him really happy. He knew that the Samoan Thor had a house show tomorrow in Detroit, so they were going to make the most of today.

Seth had woken up around ten, despite the fact he wanted to get out of bed earlier, he had just ended up falling back asleep. He carefully made his way downstairs to find Roman sipping on a cup of hot cocoa as he sat on the couch watching Elf, chuckling lightly to himself.

"Merry Christmas Ro," Seth whispered, handing him a bag that held his wrapped gift, and then the Iowa native took a seat beside him. "I'm sorry that it's not too much, but I hope that you still like it." Seth said, giving Roman a bit of a shy smile.

Roman smiled back. "Seth, you worry too much sometimes, you know that?" He questioned, giving Seth another smile before handing Seth the bag he had for him. "I got you something too, of course. I couldn't just not get you anything," he said. "I know that these last couple of months have been really hard for you, Seth. Especially emotionally and mentally. Which is to be expected no doubt, because you had one hell of a year and you had to just have the belt taken away from you. I know how much that hurt you, Seth. I just wanted to let you know how proud of you I am, how happy I am that you won superstar of the year this year. Cause you know what? No one deserved that Slammy this year more than you did Seth."

Seth slowly nodded his head. Roman was right. He still was feeling a little bit down. Some days he felt more down than others. Having this type of injury and being out for this long would take it's toll on anyone. It just hit Seth a lot harder because of the fact he had to have the title taken away from him instead of losing it to someone. He really wanted to lose it to Roman because the Iowa native was aware of just how much Roman deserved to hold that title. Plus in the back of his mind, he hoped it would make him feel less guilty about cashing in on Roman too.

Even though Roman was no longer angry about what had happened at Mania, Seth still had his moments where he felt really bad about it. Despite the fact Roman had told him to let it go. It was a work in progress for Rollins, and he was slowly in the process of forgiving himself.

"You can open your gift first," Roman said, bringing Seth back into reality and away from his thoughts.

"Okay," Seth smiled. He unwrapped his gifts to see that Roman had got him new crossfit gear.

"I know that it probably won't come in handy for a while yet, but I also know that crossfit is your thing and have much you love it." Roman explained.

Seth hugged Roman in an instant. "I love it Ro, thank you. You're most definitely right. Crossfit is my thing for sure, I miss it." He admitted with a smile.

"Don't worry little monkey, you'll be back at in no time." Roman winked.

Seth chuckled lightly. "Your turn."

Roman opened his gift to see that Seth had gotten him a new pair of headphones, and right away he could see that Rollins had spent a good amount of money on them. "Thank you Seth. I could always use new headphones. Listening to music helps me get into my zone before a match or helps me relax on those long plane rides, you know?"

"That's exactly why I got you the headphones! You'll probably use them even more now, 'cause you know, you're the champ and everything," he said winking at his boyfriend.

Roman laughed, his grey eyes landing on the title where it currently sat on top of the mantle. "It feels so good to finally hold the title Seth. Especially after everything I've had to go through to get the title, you know?" He said, getting lost in his own thoughts, his grey eyes still glued on the title.

"I know babe, and I'm proud of you. When you won the title the night after TLC, I sat here at home and was so, so, proud of you. I knew that those tears rolling down your cheeks were real. You know what else was amazing Rome? To see the _exact_ same crowd who booed you eleven months ago was cheering for you as they told you deserved it. That's when I got the tears in my eyes. I just wish that I could've been there with you for it. I'm sorry that I couldn't," he whispered in a low tone as a soft sigh left him, and he placed his head in Roman's chest.

"Don't apologize," Roman replied, his tone was just as gentle as Seth's, his fingers running through Seth's hair absentmindedly. "I knew that you were back at home cheering for me," Roman said. "Probably louder than anyone who was in the crowd that night." He added, laughing softly.

Seth laughed too. "You're probably right," he said as he yawned, and then a very content sigh left him. He felt so happy in this moment, so at peace with everything. It had been quite sometime since he felt like this. He wished that he and Roman could live in this moment forever.

"You still tired baby boy?" Roman asked, looking down at Rollins as he covered the Iowa native with a blanket. He quickly shook his head when he noticed that Seth was going to protest. "It's okay, close your eyes for a little while and get some rest. You need it. I'll be right here when you wake up, I promise."

Seth nodded his head, his brown eyes heavy with sleep. He knew that there was no point in fighting Roman on this. He snuggled closer into his boyfriend's side, and in a matter of seconds, he was sleeping.

Reigns looked down at Seth, his grey eyes softening as he continued to run his fingers through Seth's hair and placed a gentle kiss on Rollins forehead.

This was a wonderful way to spend his Christmas, and the Samoan Thor wouldn't have wanted to spend it any other way.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Another chapter is done! I'm so sorry it took me forever to post it! I'm off for the next week from classes and work though, so I'm hoping to have a few updates for y'all! Please take the time to to leave a review! I really do love hearing from you! Hope you guys had a good Christmas!**

 **P.S. So happy we got to see Seth at the slammy's, that Ro now has the title, and Dean has the IC title! Merry Christmas to meeee!**


	10. Miscommunication

**Enjoy chapter ten, everyone! - Melly.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Miscommunication**

* * *

The year of 2015 had been an emotional year for Seth Rollins. He had won the title in the biggest way possible, held onto it with a level of pride and joy he didn't even know he had, only to have it ripped away from him due to injury.

On the flip side of things, however, the other part of the Iowa native was so, so happy. He had finally admitted his feelings for Roman to Roman, and now the two of them were dating.

Sure, they were still trying to figure out this whole entire dating process, but it was something they were figuring out together. Seth knew that he was no longer alone.

"Ya ready to bring in the New Year?" Dean asked Seth from where he sat on the second of the two double beds as he sipped on his beer.

Nodding his head, Seth took a sip of his beer as well. "Yeah, I think so." He said with a shy smile. Roman had gone to pick up a couple of pizzas for the three of them to share, but with it being New Year's Eve, Seth knew that Roman would be gone a little longer than usual.

Dean had suggested that they just have it delivered, but Roman protested, saying that the wait for the pizza would be twice as long. He was hungry, and the last thing Roman wanted was to have a longer wait for his food.

"How about you? Are you ready for the new year Dean?"

The sound of Seth's voice had brought the Lunatic Fringe away from his thoughts with a slight shake of his head. His blue eyes then locked with Seth's chocolate orbs. "Yeah, I'm ready." He said. "Probably ain't got shit to look forward to, if I'm honest. But I'm ready anyways."

A soft sigh left Seth's body as he glanced at Dean again. He hated how Dean always seemed to be so lonely. He knew that Ambrose really didn't trust anyone. In fact, he probably only trusted Roman. Seth had been on that very tiny list, too. Until he fucked everything up. "I know that things aren't the way they used to be, Dean…" Seth whispered, pausing for moment. "Even so...Roman and I are still here to bring in the new year with you anyways. Roman and I are always going to be here for you, Dean. Please believe me when I tell you I'm not going to go anywhere ever again. I mean it, Dean. I'm here to stay this time." He finally said, his brown eyes looking up at Dean shyly.

"I know, and trust me...I'm glad that I have you guys...both of you. That includes you, Seth." Dean said with a heavy sigh as he looked right into the eyes of Rollins. The blond blue eyed man got up from the bed he was sitting on, and joined Seth on his bed instead. "Seth….listen...I know that I've been quite the asshole to you lately. Especially earlier in the year. I was just so goddamn hurt by you, so angry with you. I had no idea how to express it, and you and Roman know better than anyone that expressin' my emotions and all that shit ain't for me."

"I know Dean, I know." Seth said gently. He had to admit, as much as he hated himself for hurting Roman, he hated himself just as much for hurting Dean. Especially with all of the trust issues Dean had. Not to mention Dean's past.

"You were my best friend, Seth. The one I could always joke around and laugh with." Dean mumbled as he looked down at the comforter, his mind starting to fill with memories of him and Seth. With the way things used to be. "It all happened so fast, and now everything is so different. I miss it, Seth. I miss you. I miss my best friend." Dean admitted with a sigh. This had been a lot Ambrose had been holding inside, and he had been keeping it deep down inside of him for quite sometime. "I mean...hell, I _still_ don't fuckin' understand it, Seth!" Dean snapped, unable to stop himself from pouring all of his emotions out at the same time. "If you didn't want to be friends with me anymore, ya shoulda just fuckin' told me instead of stabbin' me in the damn back. That shit hurt like a bitch." A heavy sigh left Ambrose as he shook his head. He didn't know where all of this had come from, or why he had blurted it all out.

Usually, Dean was really about keeping his emotions bottled up. Maybe this time was different because it was so raw for him, so real. He felt so vulnerable in this moment, and he absolutely hated it.

An even deeper feeling of guilt washed over Seth as he stared at the male in front of him, nearly speechless. He hadn't seen any of this coming. He had never expected Dean to tell him any of this. Honestly, he just figured that Dean would beat the hell out of him in the ring the next time he was given a chance, and release his emotions that way. "I'm so, so, sorry Dean." Seth whispered as he wrapped his arms around Dean. Seth hated to see _anyone_ hurting, _ever_. He hated it even more when he _knew_ that _he_ was the reason behind their pain.

Ambrose was surprised that Seth had hugged him. He was even more surprised with himself when he didn't pull away from Seth's embrace. Maybe it was because he needed some type of comfort after feeling so vulnerable.

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Seth's small frame, slowly exhaling a heavy sigh as the weight that had been on his shoulders for so, so long slowly started to fade away.

"Is everything okay guys?" Roman asked as he walked in with two pizzas, a six pack of beer and a gas station bag that was full of snacks. When the Samoan Thor had walked into the hotel, the last thing he expected to see was Seth holding Dean while Ambrose slowly hugged him back. To Roman, it looked as though Dean was clinging to Seth.

"Of course everything is okay Rome." Seth said with a smile as he pulled away from Dean. He was going to get up to help Roman with all of the things his boyfriend was trying to carry at one time, but Reigns quickly shook his head. "Don't you dare try to get up and help me carry all of this." He warned Seth, his tone of voice was firm.

Seth sighed, pouting a bit. "I'm not helpless, you know." Rollins mumbled to himself as he watched Roman set all of the stuff he was holding at the foot of the bed.

"I know you're not, little monkey. But damnit, would you let yourself chill out every once in awhile?" He sighed, crossing the room to get some paper plates.

"Thank you for the food, Ro." Dean piped up, feeling extremely awkward all of the sudden. It was bad enough that Dean had allowed himself to get the way he had with Seth, but now he felt even worse to know that Roman walked in to see him embracing with his boyfriend.

Roman responded with a nod before grabbing two slices of pizza out of the box and then heading over to the other bed since Dean was still sitting with Seth. He didn't see the point in all three of them sitting on one bed together. There wouldn't be enough room anyways.

Peeking over at Roman, Rollins stole a quick glance at his boyfriend. It stung a little bit that Roman didn't even bother to sit next to him. He too could feel the sudden change in the air, and wanted to know what Roman was thinking.

Seth was going to get up to get his food, but Dean had stood up before him. "It's alright," he mumbled, a soft sigh leaving the blond male. "I got it. Do you want one slice or two slices?"

"One is fine please. I think that I have some salad left in the fridge." He added, feeling so small all of the sudden. He hated feeling the tension everyone knew was there.

Nodding, Dean went over to the fridge and grabbed it for Seth.

"Thank you," Seth whispered. "Since I can't exactly go to the gym yet, I'm just trying to eat healthier. I don't wanna get out of shape." He sighed, looking down at his knee. It was hard for him sometimes, not to feel down about it. All he wanted to do was to be able to get back into that ring and wrestle again.

"No problem," Dean replied. His blue eyes then landed on Roman who was checking something on his phone. "I can sit on this bed if you want. So you can sit with Seth." He forced a smile.

Roman got up without a word, and then he sat next to Seth, resting his head against the headboard as he took another bite of his pizza.

"Are you okay Rome?" Seth whispered, loud enough for only his boyfriend to hear. His whole entire body was tense as his heart pounded out his chest. He was so afraid that he had somehow messed things up with Roman. The Iowa native couldn't stand the thought of that.

"I'm fine Seth." Roman dryly replied, and then he finished his meal.

Swallowing hard, Rollins slowly nodded his head. He could see that this conversation clearly wasn't open for discussion. "You guys wanna watch some superhero movies or something?" Seth asked aloud, hoping that it would help some of the tension go away.

"Movie sounds good, dude." Dean responded from where he sat on the other bed. Ambrose couldn't shake the feeling that Roman no longer wanted him. His mind was racing. He hated tension between him and Roman. Roman and Seth were all Dean had. Without the two of them, Dean knew that he would be completely alone.

"Okay, do you guys wanna watch Captain America, Iron Man, Guardians of the Galaxy, Thor, or Ant-Man?" Seth asked, rattling off a list of movies.

"Thor," Dean answered.

"What about you, babe?" Seth asked, turning his head so he could look at Roman. "What do you wanna watch?"

"Anything is cool Seth. Whatever you guys wanna watch, I'm fine with."

Sighing softly, Seth decided not to deal with it for now. He didn't want to end the year like this. Or start off the new year like this. He hopped on one foot over to where his Playstation was, and he put the movie in.

The three of them sat in silence during the movie, laughing at Marvel's great humor at times when it was called for.

"The ball is about to drop in three minutes," Dean mentioned just as the movie was coming to an end, and he looked down at his phone. "Y'know, just in case you guys wanna watch the ball drop or somethin'."

Seth nodded, switching the TV to regular it's regular setting instead of it being on HDMI setting he needed for his Playstation. His chocolate brown eyes looked on as the clock counted down. It was less than a minute now.

As he watched the ball drop, he turned to Roman, gently kissing him on the cheek. "Happy New Year, Roman."

This wasn't exactly how he had pictured things to go tonight, but he knew that it was just a matter of miscommunication. Things would work themselves out.

Or so he hoped.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I wanted to think of a way to add a small twist to this story, and this was the first thing that entered my mind! Please take the time to review, because I would really, really love to hear what you have to say after reading this chapter!**


	11. Tensions on the Rise

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so late, y'all! I'm still getting over pneumonia, and it's making me feel really weak and tired, so it's been hard to update lately. I'm hoping to have an update next week for everyone. - Melly.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Tensions on the Rise**

* * *

The tension was still between Roman and Seth a few days later. Roman had returned to work while Seth of course had to stay behind. He missed being on the road, and he hated that he was away from Roman again.

So, he went to the hotel that Roman was currently crashing at. He went to the front desk, got the key from the lady who was currently working at the front desk, and then headed up to the third floor.

Seth was nervous to see Roman. The Samoan Thor hadn't been speaking to Seth lately, and when he did, the responses were extremely short and to the point. The Iowa native hated it. He couldn't stand the idea of Roman being so angry with him. He so badly wanted to bring up the subject he knew was causing the tension between them, he just had no idea how to do it.

He was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't even notice that Dean was in front of him until he bumped into the Lunatic Fringe.

Rollins' head snapped up at from the carpet he was staring at, and then his chocolate brown eyes locked with Ambrose's bright blue eyes. "Hey Dean," he mumbled, clearly still sad and distracted by his own thoughts. His mind was racing, and Seth just had no idea what to do anymore.

Frowning, Dean looked at Seth. The Iowa native looked as though he hadn't slept since the last time Ambrose saw him a few days ago. He couldn't help but to feel guilty. He shouldn't have hugged Seth, but that's all it was. It was just a hug. Nothing more, nothing less. "Hey Seth. You doin' okay? You're lookin' kinda down. You look like you haven't slept in days, either. You looked exhausted, man."

Rollins shrugged one shoulder lazily. "I'm alright, just got a lot on my mind. That's all." He was quiet for a few moments before speaking again. "How was Ro backstage tonight? He seemed okay on screen, but I know it was because he was performing for the cameras."

Sighing softly, the Lunatic Fringe rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess ya could say that Ro is doin' alright. I think he's kinda pissed off at me, if I'm bein' honest with you. I don't know, man. You know how hard Roman can be to read sometimes."

Seth nodded his head. Dean was right. There were times where Roman could be very hard to read. "I can't stand him being mad at me like this Dean. I want to explain to him what happened when he walked in on us hugging a few days ago, but I'm too afraid to even bring up the subject because that's the reason he and I have all this tension between us in the first place." Seth slowly exhaled a breath, it becoming clear that he was exhausted from standing so long.

While the two-toned wrestler was now to the point he no longer needed his crutches constantly, he still had them with him in case he got too tired or too weak. "I should probably go and find him." Seth finally said after a few minutes, placing the crutches under his arms so he could use them the right way. Sighing, he started in the direction of Roman's hotel room, his heart beating faster and faster the closer he got.

Ambrose looked on as he watched Seth make his way down the hallway. He hated to see Seth so down, and the Lunatic Fringe hated the idea of being the reason that Seth was down to begin with. After all, he knew that he was the reason Seth and Roman had tension between themselves and their relationship. Sighing heavily, Dean ran a hand through his hair that was starting to get rather long.

This is why he never allowed himself to get close to anyone. All he ever managed to do was fuck everything up, and hurt those he cared about. This was so much easier when he had forced himself not to forgive Seth instead. At least when he was still angry with Seth, he couldn't get close to the highflyer again. Which meant he couldn't hurt Seth, either. Though he had already done that, and he had pissed off his best friend in the process as well.

Maybe it was best for him to stay away from both of them. He was used to being a loner, anyways.

* * *

A soft knock at Roman's hotel room door caused the large Samoan to groan as he dragged himself out of bed. He had a long night, and he just wanted to rest. He made his way over to the door, opened it, and was surprised when he saw Seth standing before him. The younger man looked exhausted. "What are you doing here?" Roman asked, his voice a dry whisper. "You should be at home resting, Seth. You know that. I was gonna call you tomorrow. I don't want you to keep traveling so much. You're never going to end up healing the way you need to heal so you can come back."

Seth frowned, looking into the grey eyes that belonged to his boyfriend. "I missed you, Ro. I missed you, and I wanted to see you. Plus I think that you and I should talk, anyways. I mean….I _know_ that we need to talk. You're still angry at me for what happened on New Year's Eve, and I never even meant to upset you!" He sighed heavily, raking a hand through his hair that was messy. "Ro, can I please come in? I'm really tired."

Groaning, Roman stepped to the side. "Why are you so stubborn?"

"I'm not stubborn! I just wanted to fix between us. Why are you so upset over that hug that I shared with Dean? That's all it ever was. A hug. He had hugged me after he and I had finished talking, and got all of our feelings out in the open. It took forever, but it was so worth it to me because you _know_ how much I wanted that closure with him. What it was going to mean to me when I finally did get it from him, Roman. I needed that closure, and you know it."

Shaking his head, Roman sat down at the foot of the bed, his long hair getting in his face as he let out a heavy sigh. "I get that part of it, Seth. But I want you to think about something for a minute. How do you think I felt when I walked into the hotel room to see my best friend holding my boyfriend? Let me tell you, Seth, it really didn't feel too good at all. It doesn't matter now anyways, it's done and over with."

Seth stared at Roman from where he stood, leaning against the wall that was behind him for support. "Don't you think you're being a bit ridiculous? I just need you to understand where I'm coming from. You know how down I was because of what happened when I turned on you and Dean. I almost both of my best friends that night. It was really hard."

"You're the one who decided to turn on Dean and I that night, Seth. No one ever told you that you had to do it, or forced you to do it. You made that choice yourself." Roman snapped, going over to the mini fridge where he had placed a six pack of beer earlier.

Popping off the cap with his thumb, the Samoan Thor took a quick swing, closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh as he rested his forehead against the wall that was in front of him.

Completely taken aback by Roman's outburst, Seth could only stand there for a few moments as tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. Did Roman really just throw that night in his face, knowing how guilty it felt for turning on his two brothers that night? He never wanted to be remembered as the superstar who broke The Shield. There was so much more to Seth than that. He blinked away his tears, wiping them away with the back of his hand.

Seth so badly wanted to open his mouth, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He knew the second he tried to speak, his voice would break and he would no longer be able to hold back his tears.

Placing his crutches under his arms, he slowly made his way to the door, and left without saying a word. He knew that there was nothing for him to say. If he did say something, it would probably be something that he would later on regret.

He did however, look over his shoulder at Roman for the briefest of moments, and this time the tears were so close to spilling from his eyes that his chocolate orbs burned.

It was only once the door had clicked closed behind him that he allowed the tears he had been holding back to roll down his cheeks. He had no idea where he was going to sleep tonight. It was very obvious that Roman didn't want Seth in his company for tonight.

He made his way down the hallway, a soft sigh leaving him when he passed the gym. If he were healthy, he would be going one hundred miles per hour in that gym right now. Going to the gym was his favorite way of being able to get rid of whatever stress he might be under. Right now, he was under a lot of stress.

The Iowa native decided that it would be best for him to get his own room. He was exhausted from having to go back and forth so much, and while he was grateful that he was able to fit everything he would need into a backpack for the night, it was still extra weight on his shoulders.

"Seth, what are you doing down here on the second floor? I thought Ro's room was on the third floor?"

"It is...I'm just staying in a room by myself for tonight."Seth replied sadly to see Dean standing a few feet down the hall in front of a room where Seth assumed Dean was rooming for the night. He guessed that Dean had just finished a workout since he was in nothing more than a pair of shorts and tennis shoes. It would explain why Dean was on the third floor earlier.

Frowning, Dean walked over to where Seth was standing. "It didn't go too well I take it?"

Shaking his head, Seth sighed. "No, it didn't."

Dean looked at Seth, trying to read the two-toned superstar. It was obvious that Seth was upset and hurt. Without thinking twice about it, Dean wrapped his arms around Seth gently, being careful not to hurt him. "It's going to be okay, Seth. Rome will come around, I promise." Dean whispered against Seth's hair. "I think that Ro is just dealin' with other stuff and probably takin' out on you."

A pained whimper left Seth as the highflyer shut his eyes tight as possible. His whole entire body was so tense as he leaned against Dean for support, but he was too worried, stressed, and upset to relax even a little bit. "I just don't want him to be mad at me anymore, Dean. I really care about him. I…." Sighing, Seth trailed off. He was going to admit to Dean that he may be falling in love with Roman, but he had no right to tell Dean all of this. "I hate fighting with anyone, and when you're fighting with your boyfriend who you care so much about...it only makes it worse. It really doesn't help that we're still trying to figure out this whole thing between him and I as it is…" He rambled on as the tears once again welled up in his eyes. He clenched onto Dean's shirt tightly as a way to fight his tears. He didn't want to cry over this again, and he most he most definitely didn't want to break down crying in Dean's arms.

Chewing down on the inside of his lip, a heavy sigh left Dean while he stood there holding Seth. He was terrible in these kind of situations, and he had no idea how to make Seth feel better. "If you want, you can come to my hotel room and have a beer. Try to forget about things for awhile."

Sniffling, Seth lifted his head out of Ambrose's chest. What other choices did he have at this point? Not many at all. "Okay," he finally agreed.

"You gonna be able to make it to my room? Or do you just wanna hang in your own room instead? I can go get the beers and bring them back here. That way you can rest."

Nodding his head, Seth agreed. That was probably for the best. He did need to rest, his body was so tired.

"I'll be back in a few." Ambrose said, taking the keycard from Seth once he had opened the door so Seth wouldn't have to get back up to open the door.

When Dean returned ten minutes later, Seth was laying on his back in the bed, snoring softly. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants that looked like they belonged to Roman, and had one arm above his head while the other was draped over his stomach.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at a rerun of Cops that Seth had turned on. Clearly it wasn't exciting enough to keep him awake. The Lunatic Fringe decided he would stay for awhile, knowing the last thing Seth wanted was to be alone. He placed the six pack of beer in the mini fridge, took one out for himself, and then sat beside Seth in the only bed that was in the room.

Taking a swing of his beer, he glanced over at Seth, trying to think of a way he could somehow help fix things between Seth and Roman. Shaking his head, he swore under his breath.

The only way things were going to get better between Seth and Roman was if Roman would come around, give Seth the chance to talk, and then maybe they could go back to the way things were.

Even though Seth was sleeping, Dean could tell that Rollins was still tense. Reaching forward slowly, he began to run his fingers through Seth's soft two-toned hair before placing a kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry Seth. I'm going to fix this. I promise."

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to review, please! :)**


	12. Crash and Burn

**Chapter Twelve: Crash and Burn**

* * *

Seth opened his eyes the next morning to find himself still in the arms of Dean. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes, but he didn't wanna sit up. Honestly, it felt nice to be held by someone. Especially after how down he had been feeling about everything lately.

Ambrose opened his eyes to find Seth looking down at him shyly, while he was propped on his elbow. He was brushed his blond hair out of his eyes, and then his blue eyes finally met with Seth's chocolate brown orbs. "Hey Rollins," he greeted sleepily. "You sleep alright?"

"Yeah, I did." He smiled at Dean. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." Ambrose answered honestly, and it was true. He hadn't slept as well as he slept last night in months. He wasn't sure why he had slept so well last night. Maybe it had to do with the fact he wasn't alone last night. The last thing Ambrose wanted to do right now however, was to think too much about it. "We could go and grab some breakfast if you'd like." Dean offered.

Seth replied with a weak smile as he slowly got out of bed. "Breakfast sounds good. I am hungry…" Seth whispered, as he heard the sound of his own stomach growling. "Maybe after we eat I can see if Roman is up to hangout or something…" Rollins mumbled, a heavy sigh leaving his lips as he looked down at the carpet. "I really miss him, Dean." He quietly added as unshed tears began to burn his big brown eyes.

"I know Seth," Ambrose gently replied as he got out of bed, walking over to where Seth stood. He had to admit, he was starting to feel a little angry at Roman for the way the Samoan Thor had been acting lately. While Dean could understand why Roman was upset, he knew that Roman needed to snap out of whatever mood he was in and forgive Seth. It was just a hug anyways.

Taking Seth into a tight hug, Ambrose stood there for a moment, running his fingers through Seth's hair which was a tangled mess. "If Roman doesn't come around, just know that you have me, okay Seth? I know it ain't the same 'cause I'm not your boyfriend, but I'm not gonna turn my back on you when every time I look at you, ya look as though you're 'bout to break into a million peices."

Chewing on his bottom lip, Seth couldn't think of what to say. He had hoped that he didn't look _that_ bad. The highflyer thought that he had been doing a good job of covering up his emotions, or at least a little bit. "I-It's just hard, that's all." Seth admitted, stumbling over his words. "I knew that it would take Rome and I awhile to figure all of this out, but….I had no idea it would be _this_ hard." He whispered against Dean's chest as fresh tears threatened to leave his eyes. "I hate feeling like this."

Clenching his jaw, Dean slowly inhaled through his nose, and then slowly exhaled. He hated seeing Seth like this. He had no idea why seeing Seth like this was bothering him so much, but it was really starting to get under his skin for some reason. "You just gotta try to be patient, as hard as it is. In the meantime, do you wanna get the hell out of here?"

Nodding his head, Seth slowly pulled away from Dean. A frown was quick to cross his lips as a feeling of sadness rushed over him once he was no longer in Dean's embrace. "I'll be ready in about twenty minutes to go to breakfast," Rollins mumbled before heading towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Sighing softly, Dean watched Seth go, and then Ambrose got ready as well. He went with his typical look. A faded pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and his leather jacket. His blonde hair was dry and fluffy, but somehow managed to fall into his eyes. He knew he'd have to cut it again sometime soon.

"I'm ready to go."

The sound of Seth's soft voice had caused Dean's head to snap up, bringing the Ohio native out of the deep thoughts he had gotten lost in. "Alright, sounds good. Let's go."

The two walked out of the hotel room together, Seth dragging just a little bit. Dean looked over at him a little worried. "You sure you got this man?" Ambrose questioned, nodding at the crutches in his hand. "If you need 'em, you need to use them, Seth. Don't push yourself." Dean added, holding up Seth's crutches that he had offered to carry.

"I'm good," he said softly. "I promise."

When Seth and Dean made it down to the lobby where breakfast was being served, the first thing that Seth noticed was that Roman was sitting by himself next to a window.

Dean felt Seth tense up beside him, and just as he was going to ask the highflyer what had him so worked up all the sudden, he noticed Roman a few feet away, and then Ambrose knew that he had his answer. "Ya gonna go and talk to him?"

"I don't even know what to say to him," Seth whispered, his brown eyes fixed on his boyfriend as he tried his very best not to get upset. "What if he yells at me again?"

"I'll deal with him then." Ambrose answered quickly without even thinking twice about it.

Seth looked over at Dean, a look of surprise in his chocolate brown orbs. "You're….you're saying that you would stand up for me?"

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah. I meant what I said earlier, Seth. I ain't 'bout to turn my back on you when ya lookin' like this."

Seth gave Dean a weak smile, and then slowly made his way over to where Roman was sitting. "Good morning," he greeted nervously as he sat down in the chair that was across from Roman's. "How did you sleep?"

"I guess that I could ask you the same thing Seth." Roman drily replied before taking a sip of his orange juice. "After all, you're the one who spent the night in Dean's room."

Swallowing hard, Seth waited a moment for responding. "The only reason I stayed with Dean is because you had upset me with what you said last night. So I went to go and get my own room, but of course Dean found me and he offered to spend a couple of hours with me in _my_ room since I was so down. Roman...I was asleep before he even came back. I didn't stay in Dean's room. He had crashed in mine. I was exhausted from everything that's been going on with you and I, and I just...I guess that he decided to stay there for the night." Seth explained with a shrug.

"Did anything happen last night Seth?" Roman questioned. His grey eyes locked with Seth's brown orbs, and there was a cold look in them. It made Seth feel terrible inside.

"No, Rome. Of course nothing happened! I just miss you!" Seth cried, once again those unshed tears he had been fighting so hard were threatening to leave his eyes. "I miss you, Roman. We haven't kissed in weeks, or spent much time together, and it's killing me."

Sighing, Roman looked down at his plate. "I don't know what you want me to say, Seth. I don't want to fight with you either. I miss you, too. Okay? Look, I gotta go. I'll text you after I finish up everything I have to do for today, and then we can meet later on." Roman said, gulped down the rest of his orange juice, placed a gentle kiss on Seth's forehead, and then he was gone.

Turning his head slowly, Rollins watched his boyfriend walk away, a sickening feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know why he had a bad feeling about meeting Roman later on tonight, but he guessed that he would just have to wait and see.

* * *

It was around 11:30 when Seth got the text from Roman, telling the highflyer where his hotel room was so they could meet and talk things over. Seth nervously knocked on Roman's hotel room door. He jumped a little when Roman opened the door suddenly. He had to remind himself to breathe when he came face to face with his boyfriend who was in nothing more than a pair of sweatpants. "Hey Rome." He whispered.

"Hi Seth," Roman replied, stepping aside so Seth could come in. Rollins immediately sat down at the foot of the bed. "How was your day, Rome?"

"It was okay." Roman replied, and then he leaned up against the wall that was across from Seth for support, crossing his arms over his chest. "Seth, I think that you and I need to take a break. This whole thing is moving way too fast for me, and I really don't think that I'm ready to be in a relationship with you. I need sometime to myself so I can figure this out."

Seth's head snapped up as he bit down on his lower lip. He felt the tears well up in his eyes instantly, and he let out a shaky breath. "Y-Yo-You're…..you're breaking up with me, Roman?" He whispered, his voice shaky as the words left his mouth. "I…."

"I'm sorry, Seth. I just need sometime to myself for right now. Once I figure everything out, you and I can get back together...but right now...us dating just isn't an option. I have so much to focus on with this Fastlane match, and Mania will be here before I know it." Roman shook his head. "I think it's best that you get going Seth. I'll text you in a few days."

Standing up to his feet, Seth forced himself to hold back his tears. He glanced back at Roman one last time, and then he was gone.

Roman watched Seth go, and the Samoan Thor knew that the heartbroken look on Seth's face before he walked out that door wouldn't be something Reigns could forget anytime soon.

* * *

Unable to shake the numb feeling that was currently taking over his body, Rollins headed down to the bar that was in the lobby. As soon as he sat down, he knocked back a shot, closing his eyes as the warm alcohol burned his throat.

"Seth?"

The Iowa native turned his head to see Dean standing there in a towel, his usually wild blond hair dripping wet. If Rollins had to guess, he'd say that Seth just got out of the hot tub.

"What's wrong? What are ya doin' down here at the bar this time of night?" He questioned. His blue eyes were filled with a mixture of confusion, and little bit of worry.

Seth lazily shrugged one shoulder, not wanting to talk about things. "It's nothing."

"If it was nothin' ya wouldn't be sittin' here alone drinkin', Rollins. 'Cause you ain't the drinkin' type. Come on, let's get ya outta here before ya do somethin' you'll regret come mornin'."

Before Seth could protest, Dean had picked Seth up and carried Rollins to his hotel room. Once inside, he placed Seth at the foot of the bed. "I'll be right back. Then you and I are talkin' 'bout this." Dean commented before going into the bathroom to change.

The sound of the bathroom door opening caused Seth to slowly lift his head, and a slight smile crossed his lips when he saw Dean walking in his direction. Ambrose had on a pair of sweats, but no shirt. Rollins could tell that Dean had tried to towel dry his hair, and that only made it messier than usual. His smile grew at that.

Dean squatting down in front of Seth, his hands resting on his own knees as he looked into the eyes of Rollins. The first thing Dean noticed was pain. He hated that. "What happened, Seth?" He asked gently.

Seth let out a shaky breath, trying so very hard to hold back his tears. He hadn't cried earlier over this, and he was trying so hard not to cry now. That was the last thing he wanted.

"Did you see Rome tonight?" Dean pressed, carefully as he could.

Seth immediately looked down at his own lap, twiddling his fingers. After a few moments, he finally gave Ambrose a small nod. "Yeah," he whispered.

"What happened?" Dean asked again, still trying to be as gentle as he could knowing that this wasn't easy for Seth. Dean titled Seth's chin up, forcing Rollins to look at him.

As the tears filled Rollins eyes all over again, a soft whimper left him and then he finally found the courage to mutter those painful words. "He broke up with me…"

Dean clenched his jaw tightly as he could to keep himself from having an outburst. "That bastard…." he mumbled to himself, and then he pulled Seth to his feet, bringing the smaller man into his arms. It was in that moment he could feel Seth's tears landing on his bare chest as Dean found himself running his fingers through his hair. "Shhh, it's okay, Seth. It's gonna be alright. You got me, 'cause I ain't goin' anywhere." He whispered.

After fifteen minutes, Seth finally forced himself to pull away from Dean's embrace. "I'm sorry for putting all of this on you. It's not fair."

Dean looked back at Seth, and before he knew what he was doing, his lips were on Seth's, and he felt himself melting against the broken man he was so desperate to put back together.

* * *

 **A/N: Review, review, review! :) - Melly.**


	13. Can't Deny The Rush

**Enjoy chapter thirteen. y'all! -Melly**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Can't Deny The Rush**

* * *

"D-Dean…?" Seth questioned, his voice shaky as he couldn't help but to stutter a little bit. Even though he understood what just happened, and he _knew_ that _Dean_ kissed _him_ , the Iowa native couldn't wrap his mind around it.

Groaning, Dean rubbed the back of his neck, and then he began to pace. "I don't know why the fuck I just kissed ya, Seth. So do me a favor and don't ask me why I did it. I don't fuckin' know."

Chewing on the inside of his lower lip, Seth watched Dean pace back and forth. He could tell that the blue eyed man was rather tense, and he knew that Ambrose had to be feeling confused.

After all, this was a confusing situation and a lot to handle. "Dean…" Seth whispered softly. "You don't have to figure any of this out now, and no one even has no know about it. I would nev-"

Dean spun around so fast that Seth nearly got dizzy from watching him. "What just happened never, ever leaves this room. You got it?" Dean questioned. His tone of voice was cold and harsh as he stared at Seth. "Not even Roman."

Seth couldn't ignore the feeling of sadness that rushed through him at the mentioning of Roman's name. That's how they had ended up here in the first place. Because of Roman; because of the fact Roman had decided to breakup with Seth.

"Dean, I...why would I even say anything to Roman right now when he doesn't want anything to do with me?" Seth asked quietly, his brown chocolate orbs fixed on the carpet as he shifted from one foot to the other. The pain in Rollins voice clear as day.

 _Fuck. I just can't even go five minutes without fuckin' somethin' up._ Ambrose thought to himself. _I'm supposed to be tryin' to make him feel better, and now I've just upset him._

Letting out a heavy sigh, Dean walked over to where Seth stood, and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. "I'm sorry Seth. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. My head has just been spinning like crazy since I…" Unable to finish his sentence, Ambrose fell quiet.

"Since you kissed me…?" Seth slowly asked as he looked up at Dean, a bit of shyness in his eyes. After a moment, he saw Dean nod. "Can I ask you just one question?"

"Sure. Why not," Dean sighed softly, knowing that he wouldn't be able to avoid this forever. _He_ was the one who kissed _Seth_ anyways, it's not like Seth kissed him.

"Did...did you enjoy the kiss…? Did you feel anything…?"

"That's two questions…" Dean grumbled against Seth's hair, still not wanting to pull away from the highflyer just yet. "To answer you...I don't….I don't really know."

Seth slowly nodded his head. After a moment he whispered, "can I ask you one more question?"

"Goddamnit Rollins." Ambrose mumbled. Why couldn't the two of them just stand in silence with one another and enjoy being in one another's presence?

"Can _I_ kiss _you_ this time?"

Taking a step back, Ambrose's head snapped up as his blue eyes searched Seth's brown eyes for some type of explanation. "What?"

Rollins slowly shrugged one shoulder, kicking at a stain that was on the carpet, and once again he fixed his brown eyes on the floor. He had such a hard time looking at Dean sometimes. Ambrose's gaze was always so intense. If Seth was being honest, there were times Dean's gaze would give him chills. "I...I dunno. I just kinda felt this feeling rush through me when your lips touched mine, and I...I wanted to see if I'd feel it again or if it was just because I was so upset…" Seth slowly explained, knowing that he was rambling.

Shaking his head, all Ambrose could do was stare at the younger man who was standing before him. Ambrose knew that he would be lying if he didn't admit that he felt that rush, too. Dean knew exactly what Seth was talking about, he just wasn't ready to admit it. "I guess kissin' you again won't be that big of a deal or mean anything. It's just a kiss anyways."

Feeling his heart pound out of his chest, Seth was now too nervous to move. Slowly lifting his head up, he looked into Dean's eyes, and he could see that his normally clear blue orbs were clouded with confusion.

"Well are you gonna kiss me or not Rollins?" Dean asked anxiously. The Ohio native didn't mean to snap at Seth, but the longer he had to wait, the more anxious he started to get.

"S-Sorry," Rollins nervously apologized. "I just…"

Not wanting to wait anymore, Dean pressed his lips against Rollins. He needed to feel that rush again, and he knew that if he waited for Seth to make the move, they'd be waiting forever.

Seth's eyes fluttered shut as a soft gasp left him. Dean's lips were so warm and soft against his own.

Groaning softly, Dean gently backed Seth up against the wall. There was that feeling again. Now that he had another taste of it, Ambrose knew that he was going to want to get that feeling whenever he could. "Fuckin' hell, Rollins…" He breathed once they had both pulled away from the kiss, their foreheads still barely touching.

"You...you got that feeling again, didn't you?"

Instead of answering Seth's question, Dean kissed the highflyer once again. "Did you want me to stay with you tonight? Or did you want me to go back to my own room?"

Chewing down on his lower lip, Seth waited a moment before replying. "Stay."

* * *

The next few days for Seth went by slightly slower than usual because even though he was traveling with Dean so he could stay on the road instead of being bored and alone at home, he had to wait for Ambrose to finish his shows, signings, or whatever it was Dean had to do for that day.

Rollins was currently in a gym down the street from the hotel. He wasn't going to do too much of an intense workout or anything, he just needed something to do for while. It was hard for him to still be limited when it came to certain things.

Sitting down on one of the mats in the section of the gym that was for stretching, Seth rested for a few minutes and sipped on some water. His mind flashed back to a few days ago and the two kisses he shared with Dean. Nothing had happened since that night, and neither of them had spoken about it either. He wished that the two of them would at least be able to talk about it. He didn't want things to become awkward or tense between them. After a moment, he decided to send Ambrose a text.

 _ **Hey, wanna hang out later? It's been a few days.**_

"Seth."

The sound of his name being called caused the highflyer to look up from where he was sitting on the floor. He took a sip of his water, and then set his phone face down on the mat beside him before replying. "H-Hey Rome." He said softly.

"What the hell are you doing in a gym?" Roman questioned, sitting across from him. "You're in no condition to be working out yet."

Rollins gave a small shrug. "I guess that I just miss the environment." Seth said, and then he took another sip of water. He couldn't help but to feel a little awkward around Roman. The pain from their breakup was still fresh, and he just wanted Roman to explain why they couldn't be together.

"Have you been doing alright Seth?"

"I guess so," the highflyer mumbled, playing with the water bottle that was in his grasp. "I don't really know what you expect me to say, Roman. You just broke up with me a few days ago. I'm really not doing that well if you want an honest answer."

Guilt washed over Roman as he tried his best to ignore the pain in Seth's voice and chocolate brown orbs. "Everything is going to be okay, Seth. You and I will get through this, I promise."

"Really, Roman? How do you think that'll work? Are we going to get back together any time soon?"

Sighing heavily, Roman raked a hand through his long black hair. "Seth...this isn't the time or place for us to talk about this. Look...why don't you and I meet tomorrow night and try to figure all of this out, okay? We can talk through everything."

"Yeah, I guess so. Whatever you want, Roman." Seth sadly replied before standing to his feet. "All I ever wanted was you, Roman. That doesn't mean I'm going to wait around for you forever though, Roman. I hope you understand that." Rollins sadly added before walking away.

"Why?" Roman asked, calling after Seth. "Is there someone else?" He asked, but he never got his answer. Instead of running after Seth like he knew he should've, he stared at Seth's back, watching him go.

* * *

Laying in his bed, Rollins tried to fight the sleep that was overcoming him as he watched Captain America. He hadn't heard from Dean, so he decided to just watch a movie instead.

Twenty minutes later, the sound of knocking at his door caused for Seth to jump out of the light sleep he had fallen into. He looked at his phone that was next to him, letting him know that it was nearly eleven thirty at night.

Groaning, he dragged himself out of bed and over to the door. He opened it to see Ambrose standing on the other side. "You wanted to hangout, right?"

A small smile crossed Seth's lips, and he nodded his head. "Yeah."

Dean stepped inside, the door clicking close behind him. "Sorry I never got to reply to your text. It's been a really long day. Super busy." Ambrose explained, and then he looked over at Seth. "You okay, Rollins?"

"I ran into Rome at the gym today. It was kinda awkward." He shrugged, getting a beer out of the fridge, and then handing one to Dean. "Other than that it was fine. He asked me what I was doing at the gym to begin with, and then he told me that he and I should talk tomorrow night. Get all of this stuff between us sorted out I guess."

"Do you want me to go with you?" The question left Dean's lips before he could stop himself. He didn't want Seth to fall apart all over again. Dean felt this need to protect Seth. He wasn't sure why, and he had to admit, he did feel a little weird about it. Nonetheless, it wasn't something Ambrose was going to fight, either.

"Thanks Dean, but I think it's best for me to go alone. I don't wanna cause any tension between Roman and I before we even start talking, you know?" He sighed softly, and then he sat down at the end of the bed. "It does mean a lot to me that you asked though. So thank you."

"Yeah, no problem." Ambrose said with a nod. Then he started to pace. He had the urge to kiss Seth again. Once again he wanted to feel that rush he got whenever his lips collided with Seth's.

"Dean, are you okay?" Seth asked softly, his brown orbs watching Dean pace. He hoped that the fact he had turned down Dean's offer didn't upset Ambrose. Seth knew that it probably took Dean a lot of offer in the first place. "I didn't mean to ups-"

"You didn't upset me, Rollins. It ain't that," Dean said, shaking his head.

"Then what is it?" the Iowa native nervously questioned as he went over to where Dean was pacing. Seth gently grabbed Dean's wrist to stop him from pacing, and then he turned the blond man towards him, holding his gaze. "Dean, what's the matter?"

Growling softly, Dean gently backed Seth up against the wall, and placed his hands above his head before kissing him deeper than the first two kisses they shared.

He just needed to feel that rush again. He couldn't deny it or himself anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Review please! :) And enjoy Fastlane tonight, everyone! Let's go Ambrose! :)**


	14. From Bad, To Worse

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update! At the point in the semester where things are getting a little crazy. Enjoy chapter fourteen!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: From Bad, To Worse**

* * *

With the next couple of days that passed, Seth became more and more confused. While he knew deep down that he missed Roman, he couldn't ignore the kisses he had been sharing with Dean lately.

He was supposed to meet with Roman tonight, and truth be told, he wasn't sure if meeting with Roman was something he could handle. The tension between the two of them was still thick for whatever reason, and Seth absolutely hated it.

The two-toned highflyer knew that the two of them needed to meet, though. So he saw no point in fighting it. So he texted Roman asking what time they should meet, and where.

Roman responded a couple minutes later saying around 7, and that the two of them could go to dinner.

Sighing heavily, Seth looked at the clock. He had nearly hours until he had to meet with Roman, and he couldn't ignore the little voice in his head that kept telling him to call Dean.

He hadn't seen the blue eyed man since their last kiss two days ago. That didn't change the fact that he kept thinking about the kiss though. The way it made him feel, and the fire that burned its way through his veins. It wasn't something he could easily forget.

Chewing down on his lower lip, he finally decided on sending Dean a text.

 _ **Hey, can you come over for a bit?**_

Fifteen minutes later, Seth got his answer when there was a knock at his door. He opened the door to find Dean standing on the other side. "Hey Rollins."

"H-Hey Dean," Seth nervously replied. "Thanks for coming over on such short notice. I'm meeting Roman in a couple of hours, and it has me a little freaked out. I don't know what to do about it." Seth explained as he started to pace. "I miss Roman, I do. I just...he hurt me, and I…"

"You can't stop thinkin' 'bout the kisses you've been sharin' with me, huh Rollins?" Dean asked with a smirk.

Seth nervously shrugged one shoulder. He'd be lying if he said that he hadn't been thinking about that. Thinking about Dean and the kisses they shared. The way those kisses made him feel. "I dunno," he said softly. "I have a lot on my mind, I guess." He looked down at the carpet, chewing his lower lip. He couldn't ignore that feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Dean frowned slightly. "Hey, I'm sorry, man. I was just messin' with you. Kinda…" he said softly. "This meeting later on tonight with Ro really has you all over the place, doesn't it?"

Seth slowly nodded his head. "My feelings for him are real, Dean. I've always had feelings for him. I thought that everything with him and I was perfectly fine. It all changed so quick, it all changed when…"

"When I hugged you." Dean said, cutting Seth off and finishing his train of thought for him. "You know what Seth? I ain't 'bout to stand here and tell you that I regret huggin' you that day because I don't. Okay? Seth, before everything got so goddamn fucked up between you and I, you were my best friend. The one guy I could trust more than anyone else in this world. I don't think you really understand how much you hurt me. Stabbin' me in the back the way ya did. I wasn't even as close to Roman the way I was close to you, Seth. These last couple of weeks have been confusin' as hell because I never saw myself kissin' you, Rollins. The thing is, now that I have, it's all I can think 'bout."

Seth couldn't help but to smile a little bit. He had to admit, that made him feel really good inside. At the same time, it made him feel terrible. It made him feel terrible because of the pain he knew he caused everyone. "I think that we're getting back on track to the way we used to be...don't you?" He nervously asked.

"Well something is definitely happening," Dean mumbled, and then he pulled a cigarette out of his leather jacket along with a lighter. He quickly lit it before sticking it in his mouth. "God this shit is stressin' me out." he grumbled, raking a hand through his dirty blond hair.

"Dean, you can't smoke in here!" Rollins whined, his big brown eyes going wide. "You could get in a lot of trouble. So could I."

"Relax, pretty boy." Dean replied with a wave of his hand. "I'll go out onto the balcony if it'll make you feel better." He added, a heavy sigh leaving his lips as he made his way over to the sliding door. "You know, some rules _are_ made to be broken Seth."

"Not this one!" Seth called after him before Dean slid the door shut. Rollins frowned, watching him finish his cigarette. He couldn't help but to wonder what was going through Ambrose's head at the moment. He wanted to know how he was feeling, what he was thinking. If he was happy, or if he regretted the few kisses they've shared.

Two minutes later, Dean stepped back inside the hotel room. "I don't know what you and I are gonna do, Rollins. We need to figure it out, though. The sooner the better. I'm confused as fuck, and I hate it. Not that my head has ever been clear to begin with…" he sighed, shaking his head.

"I think that everything will make more sense to me after I meet with Roman later on tonight," Seth said, speaking softly. "I'm just as confused as you are, okay Dean? I had no idea that there was something like this between you and I." It was true. Throughout all the years the two of them had known one another, Seth had no idea that Dean had any type of feelings for him. Ambrose was always so quiet, private, and to himself. "I didn't even know that you were into guys." Seth quietly added.

"Well neither did I, Seth!" Dean snapped, throwing his hands into the air. "I have no fuckin' idea why you're puttin' all this on me. Actin' as if I wanted all this shit to happen. Like it's all my fuckin' fault."

"Dean!" Seth cried. "That's not what I meant at all! You're taking this completely the wrong way! Don't you hear what I'm saying? I'll have a much better idea of where my head is at after my meeting with Rome tonight."

"I _am_ listening to you, Seth! Are _you_ listening to _me_!? This is fuckin' ridiculous! You're the one stringing me along! I deserve better than that!"

Seth stared at Dean for a moment, and then he violently shook his head. "Are you even hearing the shit that is coming out of your mouth right now!? _You_ kissed _me_!" Seth yelled, becoming frustrated and annoyed. "You can't stand there and tell me that this is totally my fault, Dean! You're the one who kissed me!"

"Well you didn't pull away, did you Rollins?" Dean asked in a quiet tone. His voice suddenly becoming very cold as well as the look in his blue eyes. "You kissed me back. You _do_ realize that, don't you Seth? You didn't push me away or tell me to stop. Ya wanna know why? 'Cause you enjoyed it, Seth. Tell me...did Roman even across your mind _once_ during any of those kisses we shared? Out of the three kisses we shared, did Roman cross your mind during _any_ of them?" Dean's tone of voice became colder and colder with each word that left his mouth.

Chewing down on his lower lip, the only thing Seth could do was blink away the tears that threatened to leave his chocolate orbs. "I can't believe that you're standing here throwing all of that in my face. You kissed me when I was at my weakest and most vulnerable because of what was going on with Roman. I was in no position to turn you away. I didn't have the strength to."

A bitter laugh left Dean's lips. "Oh, so you were usin' me for your own personal gain? Make yourself feel better, huh Seth?"

"You're completely taking my words out of context, Dean! I…" Seth sighed, trailing off. "Come on, Dean...I called you because I needed you...I can't handle fighting with you and fighting with Roman, too." He said quietly. "I thought you were on my side. I thought you understood. You were the one who told me that you felt the rush too...the same rush I felt."

"Maybe I did, Seth! I don't fuckin' know anything, so it's pissing me off! I was just fine until you came back into my life and fucked everything up, Seth. I was fine being alone most nights and now I don't know what the fuck I want. All I do know is the feelin' I get when I kiss you makes me mad because no one has _ever_ made me feel like that. I don't understand why it has to be _you_ who makes me feel like that."

Seth was quiet for a few moments before finally saying something. "Why is it the fact that it's me such a bad thing, Dean?" He slowly asked. His voice was barely above a whisper. "I don't think it's a bad thing."

"For starters, you're a fuckin' guy, Rollins. Second, by all rights I should still hate you. I can't though. I just can't. No matter how hard I try to hate you, I can't ever since I've fuckin' kissed you."

"Who cares if you're into guys, Dean. It's not that big a deal, and it's not going to change what people think of you. Those who matter, anyway."

"I'm not into guys, Seth!" Dean practically yelled. "Maybe I lied. Maybe I just kissed you because I felt sorry for you! Did you ever think of that?"

"That's not true," Seth said softly. "You kissed me because you felt something. If you did it out of pity, then you wouldn't have admitted to feeling the rush I feel whenever our lips touch. Not to mention, you wouldn't have kissed me the way you did last time if it meant nothing to you. You pinned me up against the wall, Dean. That proves that it clearly means _something_. I'm not stupid, Dean. I know you better than _anyone_. You like to think with your heart instead of your head. It's one of your biggest downfalls. But you know what? _I_ mean _something_ to you, and so do the kisses we share. You just won't admit it."

Grinding his teeth together, Dean had to fight the urge to punch Seth in the jaw. Shaking his head, he raked a hand through his hair roughly. "You don't know me at all, Rollins. Maybe you used to know me. Hell, you probably knew everything about me. You knew me better than anyone on this whole fuckin' planet Not anymore, though. You don't know a goddamn thing about me. You know what? I ain't got no fuckin' reason to be here. Good luck with your little meeting with Roman tonight, Seth. Just do me a favor and don't call me later on when it all goes to shit." He spat coldly before ripping the door open and slamming it closed behind him.

Roman looked on from his own doorway down the hall. He had heard the yelling, and knew that the voice belong to Dean. The Samoan Thor just couldn't make out what he was saying, or who he was talking to. Although he knew now that the room Dean was leaving belong to Seth and he couldn't help but to feel a rush of jealousy pass through him. Why was Dean leaving Seth's hotel room, and what were the two of them fighting so intensely about?

* * *

Rollins sat at the dinner table where he was supposed to meet Roman, his fingers nervously drumming the table as he sipped on his beer waiting for Reigns to show who was now fifteen minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late," Roman said a couple of minutes later. "Traffic is crazy out there tonight," he explained before taking a seat. His grey eyes landing on the beer bottle that was in his spot.

"I remembered what kind of beer you like to drink." Seth mumbled to his ex-boyfriend. "I also ordered you a steak. So I hope you're okay with that."

"Steak sounds great. Thanks Seth," Roman smiled warmly at Rollins before placing his coat on the back of his chair. He so badly wanted to bring up Dean, but he had no idea how to do it. "How have you been?"

Seth lazily shrugged one shoulder. "I guess that I've been fine. How are you, Roman?"

A soft sigh left Roman's lips. He could tell that Seth was still pretty hurt and upset which Roman did understand on some level. He knew that he had been a bit of a jerk lately. "Seth...I heard Dean yelling earlier today...what was all that about? I poked my head out the door of my hotel room to see him leaving yours. What were the two of you fighting about?" He slowly asked, slowly exhaling. He was nervous that Seth was going to react negatively, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Sighing heavily, Seth shook his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's nothing," he lied. He couldn't tell Roman how he had kissed Dean a few times. He had no idea how Roman would react to it, and the last thing he wanted was more tension between the two of them.

"It certainly sounded like something, Seth." Roman said carefully. "He sounded pretty pissed off. Are you sure that you don't want to talk about it? You can tell me anything, Seth. You know that."

"I'm sure, Roman. I'm here so we can talk about us anyway. We aren't here to talk about Dean. Why did you want to go to dinner with me tonight? I mean, you made it pretty goddamn clear that you don't want a relationship with me. So why are you here?"

"Seth…" Roman said exhausted. "I just said that I needed some time to be able to figure things out, and that's the truth. It's a lot to take in. Being in a relationship with you after everything that's happened, and trying to figure out where Dean is going to fit into all of this. Clearly there's something going on with the two of you, and that's going to affect you and I. It already has."

"But there's nothing going on with Dean and I, Roman!" Seth exclaimed, feeling tired himself. "Dean's just been there for me since you decided to abandon me. I have a friendship with him, Roman. You know, the same thing you have with him?"

"Alright, alright." Roman replied, giving in just as their food came. The last thing he wanted was to fight with Seth. "Seth, I do miss you. I hope that you are able to realize that. I know that I've been a bit of a jerk to you. I am sorry about that. This is just...a stressful situation."

"How do you think I feel, Roman?" Seth heartbrokenly questioned. " _I_ was the one to admit my feelings for you, pour my heart out to you, and then you just pulled the rug out from under my feet. I didn't even see it coming. I was so happy with you, Roman. I was so happy and yet the person who made me the happiest I had been in years caused me such an intense level of pain that I didn't even know was possible." Rollins explained with a shake of his head. "I just don't get it. What do you want me to do? Tell Dean I can't be friends with him anymore?"

"I'm not asking you to do that, Seth. Dean is my friend, too. He needs us. If we were both to leave him, he would fall apart. He could barely handle you leaving the first time around. There's no way he would be able to handle it a second time."

"Then what the fuck do you expect me to do, Roman?" Rollins snapped. "Now you're just confusing the hell out of me. I really don't understand you. Not at all."

"I'm just asking for a little bit more time, Seth. That's all."

"Fine," Seth agreed. "I just hope that you realize I'm not going to wait around on you forever. I deserve better than that."

The two of them finished their dinner in silence, and then they found them standing in front of Seth's car. "Thank you for agreeing to come to dinner with me, Seth. Again, I'm sorry for being late." Roman said after a few moments. "Hopefully I'll be able to see you again soon."

"I'm sure you will, Rome." Seth said softly.

Nodding his head, Roman turned on his heel to leave, but he just couldn't bring himself to walk away. Instead he found himself pulling Seth close to his own body, and pressing a gentle kiss upon the smaller man's lips.

Gasping softly, Seth pulled Roman closer and slowly deepened the kiss. Then he pulled away. He couldn't allow for himself to fall back into this pattern with Roman again. Not until Reigns knew what he wanted. "Ro...I, I can't do this...not until you know what you want…" he whispered softly, as much as it pained him. Seth wished that he could kiss Roman over, and over. Have no strings attached to it. No feelings. He couldn't, though. That was impossible. His feelings for Roman were all too real, and they always would be.

"I understand. Goodnight Seth." Roman said softly before placing a kiss on Seth's cheek. Then he walked away, Seth sadly watching him go. If only Roman understood just how badly Seth wanted to run after him.

* * *

The moment Seth got back to his hotel room, he changed into a pair of sweats to sleep in. He was exhausted, and had nearly a million things running through his mind. He wished that things were simpler than what they had been lately, but he knew that wishing for such a thing wouldn't make the slightest bit of a difference.

As Rollins lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, his mind kept going back to the kiss Roman gave him tonight. Was that the Samoan Thor's way of saying that he _did_ want Seth back? That Roman really did in fact miss him? Rollins didn't understand.

Then his mind would go back Dean and the way Ambrose could make him feel. The chemistry he had with Dean whenever he kissed the Ohio native wasn't something either of them could deny. It was something that was there, and they both knew it.

He knew that things would more than likely only get messier from here on out. Triangles were always messy, and it sucked even more when you were the one stuck in the middle of it all.

Even though Dean had yelled at him earlier, telling Seth not to bother calling him later on, Rollins wanted to call him. Seth needed to. He wanted to call Dean to tell Ambrose that he was sorry for this afternoon. He didn't wanna be fighting with Dean too.

The Iowa native shakily picked up his phone off of the nightstand beside his bed, his heart pounding faster and faster the closer he got to Dean's name in his list of contacts. Taking a deep breath, he waited a moment before hitting the call button.

After the second ring, he heard Dean's voice on the other end of the line. "I knew you'd call."

* * *

 **A/N: Review, please! I love hearing what you have to see! See y'all soon with chapter fifteen! -Melly.**


	15. Catchin' Feelings

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter is so late everyone! I graduate in May, so things have been absolutely hectic as hell lately if I'm honest between my classes and working. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and that it was worth the wait! Enjoy! - Melly**

* * *

 **Chapter fifteen: Catchin' Feelings**

* * *

Seth couldn't ignore that what Dean had said to him caused his heart rate to increase. How did he know that the Iowa native was going to call him? What did that even mean? Sighing softly, The Architect rubbed the back of his neck before finally responding.

"I guess I just wanted to let you know how it went…" He said softly, he couldn't hide the nervousness in his voice. Taking a deep breath, Rollins started to pace the room. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous to tell Dean about any of this. It wasn't like he and Roman had agreed to start dating again.

As much as Seth wanted to go running back into the arms of Roman, he knew that he couldn't. He couldn't because he had to know that Roman _really_ wanted him. That Roman was sure, and confident about their relationship.

"What makes you think that I care about how it went in the slightest, Seth?" Dean asked after a he had taken a drag of his cigarette. "You're pacin' the room right now, aren't ya Rollins?" Ambrose asked after a few moments of silence.

Seth froze, and then after a moment, he sat at the end of the bed. Resting his elbows on his knees, he let out a slow breath. "If you didn't care, Dean….you wouldn't have picked up the phone. After all...you knew that I was going to call...right? I don't understand why you've been so hot and cold with me lately. Do my feelings for Roman freak you out, Dean..is that it? One moment you're so kind to me, make me feel better, and help me forget about about all the pain Roman had caused me. The next thing I know, you're cold as hell and bringing me down. I don't get it."

"Your feelings for Roman, Seth….or your feelings for me?" Dean blurted out the question before he could even stop himself.

Trying to ignore the fact that his heart rate was most definitely increasing, Seth waited a few moments before answering. "What makes you think I have feelings for you, Dean? Roman was the one I was dating...remember?" Sighing, the two toned highflyer shook his head. "I told Roman that I couldn't be with him until he was sure of what he wanted. I care about Roman so, so much. I just….I don't want to be with him for the wrong reasons…" Trailing off, Seth's brown eyes looked up to the picture he had placed in the corner of the mirror. It was the picture he always carried around with him everywhere. It was a picture of Roman, Dean, and himself before the Shield had broken up. A weak smile crossed his lips.

The three of them used to be so happy, so close. Then Seth decided to admit his feelings for Roman, and everything became a mess. Had Rollins known that him admitting the feelings he had for Roman would've turned his world upside this way along with Dean and Roman's, he more than like would've just kept his mouth shut.

"Way to avoid the subject, pretty boy." Dean muttered into the phone. "You damn well know that you have feelings for me because if you didn't...well...you wouldn't have ever kissed me back, Seth. Nor would you have kissed me the _way_ you kissed me." There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment, and then Dean spoke again. "Look, I ain't sayin' that I got feelings for you, Seth. Or any goddamn shit like that. What I do know, though is...I hate seein' you down, and I do like the feelin' I get when you kiss me...alright?"

Seth wasn't sure where any of this was coming from, to be honest. Had Ambrose poured his heart out to the Architect just now because he felt as though he could lose Seth to Roman? Not that Seth was ever Dean's to begin with…

Raking a hand through his hair, Seth tried to make the very best out of all the different thoughts that were going through his head right now. It was confusing him. Dean was confusing him. Roman was confusing him. He just wanted to scream, and tell everyone to get their shit together. He wanted to yell at Roman for breaking his heart, and he wanted to yell at Dean for kissing him.

"Rollins?"

The sound of Dean's voice quickly snapped Rollins back to reality, and it was only then he realized he hadn't answered Ambrose. "Do you even _realize_ how screwed up all of this sounds…?" Seth slowly whispered. "I mean….fuckin' hell, Dean...I didn't plan on any of this happening...I didn't mean to ever admit my feelings for Roman to him….and then you kissed me and things got even messier…." The guilt in Seth's voice was clear.

"Seth, you were just tellin' me earlier that it doesn't matter if I'm into guys or not. Now I confront _you_ on the issue, and you're dodging it like having feelings for me is such a bad thing…" Dean said, muttering the last few words. It wasn't exactly something he wanted to say out loud.

It wasn't that Ambrose was insecure about who he was, or who had feelings for. He was one of the most confident people you'd ever come across in your life. However, the fact he _knew_ deep down that _he_ was the one who had feelings for Seth _did_ scare him a little bit. "I didn't know I was such a hassle, Seth."

"Dean….I didn't mean it like that," Rollins tiredly replied as he ran a hand through his hair, and slowly exhaled. "Do you wanna hangout for a bit?"

Chewing down on his lower lip, Ambrose knew that he wouldn't be able to say no to Seth. He also didn't want the only reason he was going to be hanging out with Seth was because Rollins felt down and sad. As much as Dean loved the fact he was able to always make Seth feel better, he really didn't feel like being used, either.

"Are you asking me to chill with you because you feel rejected and alone, Seth? Because I ain't gonna be used like that. I deserve better than only getting a call from you during your stupid pity parties," he snapped.

There was that feeling in the pit of Dean's stomach again. He needed to push those feelings away; forget about them. If that meant snapping at Seth and pushing him away, then so be it.

"Rejected?" Seth questioned confused. "Dean, _I_ was the one who told Roman we needed to wait until _he_ was sure of what he wanted. I didn't get rejected by anyone. I'm asking to hangout with you because you've really picked me up off of the floor lately, and I'm _really_ thankful for that. You don't know how much all of this has meant to me. You've been really good to me lately, Dean. I'm so happy to have you back in my life. That's all this is. I promise."

"I'll be right over," Dean said before hanging up.

* * *

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at Seth's hotel room door. He couldn't help but to smile when he saw Dean standing there on the other side. He could've swore that he even felt his heart skip a beat.

Could Dean have been onto something when he accused Seth of having some type of feelings for him? Even if it was the smallest of feelings? He wasn't going to deny that he found Dean attractive. He had nice eyes, and a smile that could light up an entire room. "Hi, Dean." He finally said, offering Ambrose a small smile.

"Hey, Rollins." He said as he walked into the room. "So what did you wanna do? Play some video games? Drink a couple of beers?"

Seth shrugged. "I just wanted to talk for awhile, Dean. Hangout, spend some time with you."

Dean slowly nodded his head. "Alright…" he said quietly. The Ohio native took a seat at the end of the bed, trying to ignore the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. He was definitely falling for Seth, that much was for sure. He just couldn't understand _why_ he was falling for Seth. Ambrose never pictured himself falling for guys, ever. He most certainly _never_ saw himself falling for the guy who stabbed him in the back. Left him, and made him fall into a dark hole he wasn't so sure he'd be able to out of.

The fact that he was falling for a guy _did_ freak Ambrose out a little bit. It freaked him out even more that the guy he was falling for was Seth. It made him feel even worse because his best friend had dated Seth for awhile. Ambrose really wasn't looking to try and to get into the middle of that, or in the middle of Seth and Roman for that matter.

Nonetheless, he knew that he couldn't help the way he had been feeling as of late, either. It wasn't as though he could turn the feelings he had recently discovered for Seth, off. He couldn't bury them, hell, he couldn't even _ignore_ them. He had enough of a hard time _accepting_ them as it was.

"Seth…" Ambrose said in his name in such a quiet whisper that Rollins almost hadn't heard him.

"Yeah, Dean?"

"I have the urge to kiss you again." He mumbled, his blue eyes were fixed on the carpet, too ashamed to look Seth in the eye. "I don't know why I keep gettin' the urge to kiss ya, but I just can't help it."

Shocked by the way Dean was acting right now, Seth didn't have the heart to say no. Dean's tone of voice was almost a low, aggressive kinda mumble. The little voice inside his head told Seth that Dean was the one falling for him. "Well, are you going to just sit there and pout about it, or are you actually going to get up and kiss me, Ambrose?" Seth challenged, surprised by his own outburst.

Dean's head snapped up, his blue eyes darkened ever so slowly, and he had Seth pinned up against the wall before either of them were aware of it. "Don't fuckin' challenge me like that, Rollins. Don't fuckin' confuse me more than I already am." Dean demanded, shaking his head violently. "God, why is all of this so goddamn confusin'?"

Chuckling softly, Rollins looked up at Dean. "Because that's how feelings work, Dean. That's how they're supposed to be. They're supposed to confuse you, and freak you out. That's how I felt whenever I was around Roman. It'll all make sense soon, I promise."

"Seth...you and Roman don't even make sense right now….none of this makes sense at all…"

Seth's heart sank at Dean's reply. It was true. He and Roman really didn't make that much sense right now at all. "I know, Dean. I don't think it's supposed to make sense, honestly. I don't want to talk about Ro and I right now, though. It makes me sad to think about him, knowing things aren't the best with him and I right now. I just want to focus on something that's going to make me happy."

"Do I make you happy, Seth?"

Rollins slowly nodded his head. "Yes you do, Dean. You do make me happy."

"Then let's focus on that for now, because that's what matters. I like when you're happy, Seth. I know that Roman has hurt you, and I wish that he hadn't. I wish that the hug you and I shared never messed up things for you and Ro because you were so happy with him, Seth. You were so happy, and you really did deserve that…" Sighing, he shook his head. "I'm so fuckin' sorry, Seth. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Dean, it's okay. It is," Seth said with a weak smile. "I know that Rome and I will work out our issues eventually, all in due time."

"Until you figure out whatever it is goin' on with you and Roman….can you and I….go out…tomorrow night?"

"Dean….are….are you asking me out?"

"So what if I was, what would you say?"

* * *

 **A/N: Please take the time to review! =) Enjoy Mania, y'all! Let's go Ambrose!**


	16. Too Little, Too Late

**A/N: I'm so, _so_ sorry that this chapter is so late! Honestly the end of this semester has been ridiculous, but I finish my classes on May 2nd, so I'll have so much more time to write! Especially since I gradate on May 7th! Enjoy chapter sixteen! - Melly.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Too Little, Too Late**

* * *

The feeling in the atmosphere changed within seconds. Seth couldn't believe that Dean was actually asking him out. The idea of going on a date with Dean did in fact make Seth nervous. He wasn't sure of what kind of feelings he had for Ambrose, but he knew that there was _something_ between the two of them.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Dean shifted from one foot to the other, feeling a little awkward. The fact Seth was taking so long to answer his question made him begin to think that he should've never asked the Iowa native on a date in the first place. He slowly exhaled as he still waited for Seth to give him some type of answer. "I mean, it's okay if you don't...maybe I shouldn't have said anything to ya, I mean, I know that you're still tryin' to figure out this shit with Rome, but I figured that since I make you happy that I could...take your mind off of things...for awhile, I guess."

Smiling weakly at Dean, Seth nodded. "No, no, it's not that Dean. I actually...I would like that. I would like to go on a date with you. I guess I just never saw any of this coming, you know? I never saw _you_ asking _me_ out on a date. It just kinda took me off guard a bit." He explained, giving Ambrose another smile.

Chuckling softly, Ambrose ran a hand through his dirty blond hair. "Well neither did I to be honest Seth. Hell, I _never_ saw _any_ of this coming myself. I just...I think that I could be really happy with you, Seth...you know... _actually happy_. I wanna give that a try. I wanna...see what that feels like. Even if this whole entire thing does scare me to death."

"Trust me...I know what you're feeling, okay? I felt the same way when I admitted everything to Roman. I actually felt like I was going to throw up because I had no idea how he was going to react." Seth grinned. "Hell, for all I know, Roman could've punched me in the mouth. At least for you as you stand here and tell me about these feelings, you know that my feelings for you...they're mutual, Dean."

"So...you _do_ have feelings for me…?" Dean slowly asked, as he lifted his head so his blue eyes were forced to meet with Seth's chocolate brown orbs. If he was honest, he couldn't understand _why_ Seth would _ever_ have feelings for someone like _him._

In reality, Ambrose _knew_ that he didn't have anything to offer Rollins. Roman though...Roman could probably give Seth the world if he wanted to. Deep down, Dean knew that he would never be able to compete with that. Roman had everything going for him. The looks, the personality. Hell, he was even the champion right now. What did Dean have? Nothing more than a losing streak and a temper.

Looking into Dean's blue eyes, Seth could tell that something was on the Ohio native's mind, but he was too afraid to push the subject. The last he wanted to do was scare Dean off. "So where would you like to go tonight?" Rollins asked with a smile as he decided to change the subject. "I'm starving, so we could go to dinner and then do something afterwards if you'd like. My knee is starting to feel a lot better. So I can do some walking for awhile."

Dean nodded his head. He liked the sound of going somewhere with Seth where there was no one else around to bother them. Where it would be peaceful and quiet. "I know you love goin' to the gym, Rollins. They're probably a second home to you, but...let's do something else tonight. Actually, I have an idea if you're up for it."

Laughing, Seth pushed the blue eyed boy who he was now sitting next to playfully. "They're not my second home. I just love to workout. I'm up for whatever you have in mind Dean. Just give me a time so I can get ready."

"I'll be back at 7." Ambrose finally decided, standing to his feet.

Walking Dean to the door, Rollins tried his very best to keep his nerves under control. He couldn't believe that the two of them actually had a date in a few hours. "See you in a few hours."

Grabbing the doorknob, Dean nodded his head as he tried to calm the racing thoughts that were swirling around in his head. Turning around, Dean looked at Seth, and hesitated for a moment before kissing Seth. It was a kiss that almost seemed desperate, and yet it was full of passion as he pressed his own lips against Rollins' lips roughly.

He couldn't help but to groan at how soft Seth's lips were. The feeling that was rushing through him, regardless of how hard he was trying to fight it and ignore it. The only time he ever got this feeling was when he was around Seth. Ambrose didn't know if he should be happy or angry about. He didn't know what to feel.

So, he kissed Seth again. This time, the kiss was even rougher than the first. Maybe it was because Dean was so desperately trying to burying the feelings he didn't want to acknowledge with or face as deep as he could possibly bury them.

"Dean…" Seth breathed as he pulled away from the kiss so he could catch his own breath.

"Sorry," Ambrose mumbled, swearing under his breath. He really did need to stop this. He needed to slow down, and he knew it. He had no right to kiss Seth like this. Rollins wasn't his boyfriend. The Ohio native just couldn't help himself, no matter how hard he tried, Dean couldn't hold back when it came to kissing Seth. "I just...I can't help it...I...sorry."

Shaking his head, Seth forced Dean to look at him. He could see just how vulnerable Dean had become in this moment, and it made Seth feel special that he somehow had the ability to make Dean feel that way. "You don't have to be sorry," he finally said. "I like kissing you, Dean." He admitted. "I just...I don't want us to move to fast, you know?"

Ambrose slowly nodded his head. "I know what you mean, Seth. Don't worry," he said with a weak smile. "I'll see you tonight, okay? Don't dress up or anything...where we're going after dinner...you're going to want to wear something comfortable."

"Okay," Seth said with a smile. "See you soon, Dean."

"See you soon Rollins." Ambrose replied with one more weak smile before closing the door behind him.

* * *

When Seth heard a knock at his door a few hours later, he couldn't help but to smile. Although, it was only 6:3o, so we was surprised that Ambrose was going to show up half an hour early.

"Roman…" he whispered in shock once the Iowa native had opened the door. Shaking his head, he finally found the strength to speak again. "Wh-What are you doing here?" Rollins shakily questioned, unable to make eye contact with his ex-boyfriend.

"I just wanted to see if you were up for hanging out." Roman answered. "I know that we haven't been spending a lot of time together as of late, Seth. That's totally on me, trust me. There's no question about it; I've been nothing more than a total jerk to you. I was just hoping you'd be up to watching a movie or something." Roman shrugged.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Seth sighed. "Roman, I would love to, but...I'm going out with Dean if half an hour, I...I can't tonight."

Swallowing hard, the Samoan Thor nodded his head. "Oh...you're going out with Dean tonight?" He asked, having a hard time getting those words out. He had to admit, it did sting a little bit. It wasn't easy for him to repeat those words. "What are you guys gonna do?" He slowly questioned, having a feeling that he was overstepping the boundaries a little bit.

"We're going to dinner, and then Dean suggested that we do something afterwards." He said with a shrug. "He didn't say what though. I guess he's just trying to take my mind off of things for awhile, you know? He said he hates seeing me so down lately, so…" Seth explained, trailing off as he awkwardly stared down at the carpet. He hated that he was even having this conversation with Roman right now. "We could probably hang out tomorrow though...you and me."

"Sure, Seth." Roman replied with a weak smile as he shoved his hands into the front pocket of his jeans. "I should probably get going though, huh? I rather not be here when Dean shows up. So...have fun and I'll text you sometime tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay," Seth said quietly, feeling guilty. He could tell that he had upset Roman, and he hated the fact he did. On the flip side of things however, he knew that he had to pull himself out of this slump. He needed to allow for himself to be happy, and lately...he'd been finding that happiness whenever he with Dean. "Bye Roman," he said softly.

"Goodbye Seth," Roman said just as quietly before walking away, unable to ignore the feeling of sadness and regret that had settled into the pit of his stomach. What if he realized all of the things he wanted, and that he wanted all of those things with Seth, but it was too little too late?

* * *

"Hey, Rollins. You ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Seth happily responded, and then the two of them were off to a restaurant that Dean had picked out.

Seth was taken by surprise at how nice the restaurant was. He could tell that Dean had put a lot of time and thought into this. Especially when Dean had to give his name for reservations. It made Rollins smile, and it made him feel special. That was something the Iowa native always wished he could get from Roman. "Dean, you didn't have to do all of this…" Seth whispered, still in shock as he took in surroundings. "This place is amazing, Dean. Thank you."

Giving Seth a wave of his hand, Ambrose shook his head. "Don't worry 'bout it. This is something I wanted to do. I wanted to be able to put a smile on your face I guess…" Ambrose explained before giving Rollins a smile of his own. He hated that he felt so vulnerable around Seth, he had never really felt this way before. "Plus, the food here is amazing. You have got to try the steak."

Laughing softly, Seth nodded. "Alright, I'll get the steak!"

Dean was absolutely right. The food _was_ amazing. The two of them ate their dinners and talked. They talked like they used to before The Shield had split. Seth missed his so much. So did Ambrose. It had been so long since either of them had been happy just to be in the presence of one another. After they had finished, they got into the car and Dean drove for awhile as the two of them sat in comfortable silence.

When Ambrose had finally stopped in a parking lot about forty-five minutes later, Rollins was a little confused. He looked out the window, and he didn't see anything around them. "What are we doing here, Dean?" He asked curiously.

"Come on, I'll show you." Dean answered as they both got out of the car, and walked in the direction of some mountains. "The mountains have always been one of my favorite places in the entire world, Seth. When you're climbin' them, it's as if there ain't nothin' else around...it's...nice, you know?" He asked, his blue eyes fixing on the mountains that were in front of them.

"I get what you're saying," Seth said with a smile. "So let's do this!"

The two of them climbed the mountains together, Seth's crossfit coming into play and helping the two-toned superstar out quite a bit. After a while, Dean stopped so Seth could rest his knee. He didn't want him to over do it. "Isn't this view awesome?" He asked, sitting down as he took a drink of water. The sky above them was clear, and full of thousands and thousands of stars. "It's so peaceful out here, you know? Helps me forget my shitty reality for a little bit."

Nodding, Seth sat down beside Ambrose before taking a swing out of his water bottle. "It is beautiful," he said quietly as he subconsciously rested his head on Dean's shoulder. "Thank you for bringing me out here tonight. For sharing something with me that means a lot to you." Seth said after a few moments of silence."I... I had a great time tonight, Dean. I'm glad we did this."

"Me too."

Picking his head up off of Dean's shoulder, Seth leaned forward, kissing Dean on the cheek.

Ambrose's head snapped up as his eyes went wide, and searched Rollins brown orbs. As though he was looking for an answer, wanting to know why Seth had done that all of sudden. After a moment, he realized it didn't matter. He was glad Seth had done it. He leaned in, kissing Seth softly.

Returning the kiss, Rollins deepened it ever so slightly, and then pulled away not wanting to frighten Dean. Seth _knew_ that he made Dean feel vulnerable, and the last thing he ever wanted to do was to scare Dean off. To have Dean run away from his feelings because he wasn't ready to face them.

Dean kissed Seth one last time before he was the one to rest his head on Seth's shoulder as he looked out into the distance. After tonight, there was one thing Dean was absolutely sure of...he was falling for Seth.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope it was worth the wait! Please take the time to review! Even if it's as a guest! It honestly** _ **does**_ **mean the world to me. I love hearing what you have to say! It also does motivate me to update! And I'm just wondering..are you Team Rolleigns, or Team Ambrollins? Let me know in your reviews! I'll be keeping track! - Melly.**


	17. Decisions to Make

**A/N: It was really interesting to see what people have been saying when it comes to whether they're on Team Ambrollins or Team Rolleigns! I love all the reviews though, so keep it up! Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Decisions to Make**

* * *

Seth had to admit, his date with Dean had gone a lot better than what he had anticipated. It wasn't that he didn't believe in Dean, or that it would go well. Deep down he knew their date would go well. He just didn't expect for it to go as well as it did.

After the two of them made their way off of the mountains, they drove home in a comfortable silence. Seth was thankful that Dean had brought him out to a place that was so special to Ambrose. The Iowa native had missed spending time with Dean, and was glad that the two of them were hanging out again.

Even if they were falling for one another. Seth hadn't exactly prepared himself for falling for Dean. He always thought for sure that Roman was the guy for him. That had all changed so quickly though, and Seth soon found out what it was like to actually be happy. No worrying, no fighting, no drama. Just happiness. Seth wasn't sure that he was ever going to find happiness. Especially with Dean out of all people, but he was very glad that he had found it. He was equally as happy that he had found this happiness with Dean.

Nonetheless, he also knew that he had to figure out what was going on with himself and Roman. Seth knew that his feelings for Roman were still there. They weren't something that he could just ignore. Roman was a kind guy, and while Roman didn't know what he wanted, Seth could understand why Reigns was confused.

Raking a hand through his two-toned hair, Seth sighed heavily as he laid down flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. What the hell was he going to do from here? He had no idea. He hated being this confused, and he wished that things hadn't gotten so messy and confusing, but he knew he couldn't change that.

Seth had been paying close attention to Roman's title reign. He was proud of Roman. Seth knew just how hard Roman worked to get where he is at this moment. He was well aware of all the heat Roman had been getting as well, and it was something Seth understood more than anyone. Especially when he had first broken up The Shield.

It bothered Seth that Roman had been getting so much lately, and he wished that he somehow had the power to stop it. Roman was a great guy, and he had a huge heart. Roman would do anything for anyone.

Seth also knew that he was well on his way to being able to return to the ring. He couldn't wait. Wrestling truly had become his life and a dream come true for the Iowa native. Despite what people thought of him, Seth was far from a bad guy.

The highflyer's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his hotel room door. Groaning, he forced himself to get up and answer it.

He couldn't stop the smile from crossing his lips when he saw Dean standing on the other side, however. The blonde hair blue eyed male stood there with his hands in his pockets as he rocked on his heels. "Hey, Seth." He finally greeted. "I just uh...came by to see if ya were hungry or somethin'." Ambrose explained. "I thought 'bout gettin' a beer, and wanted to know if ya wanted to go with." He added, still rocking on his heels.

Chuckling softly, Seth glanced at the clock, seeing that it was close to ten o'clock. "Sure, Dean. We can go get a beer. Why the hell not?" He smiled. "Let me just grab my coat."

Ambrose nodded, as he patiently waited for Rollins to grab his jacket. The two of them went to the bar, each having a beer.

"Have you talked to Roman recently?" Dean blurted out, not being able to take it anymore. Ambrose wanted to know if he would ever have a chance with Seth or not. If he was being one hundred percent honest with himself, Ambrose could see himself with Seth, dating Seth. He liked the idea of that. Of being with someone who wanted to be with him.

Taking a sip of his beer, Seth shook his head before letting out a heavy sigh. "No, I haven't. I know that he and I need to talk. That I'm gonna have to face him sooner or later...I guess that I just...don't know what to say to him, you know? The way Ro and I left things...it's all up to him. I just uh, gotta wait to see what he does next, I guess. Plus...I mean….our….date…" Seth paused for a moment. He had to admit, he did feel a little awkward, having those words come out of his mouth. "It was really nice, Dean. I really did have a great time with you." Seth added as he placed a hand on Ambrose's leg.

Instantly, Dean flinched. He glanced over at Seth, noticing the look on the Iowa natives face. It was look of hurt and confusion. Dean couldn't ignore the feeling of guilt that settled in the pit of his stomach for the briefest of seconds.

"Seth, it's not like that," Dean started, hoping that Seth didn't get the wrong idea. "You just startled me, that's all." He tried to explain. He ended up talking so fast that all his words jumbled together.

Chuckling softly, Seth shook his head before taking another swig of his beer. "Don't kid yourself, Dean. Or me for that matter. You aren't comfortable with the fact that you have feelings for me. You even said yourself that it freaks you out. That's fine. I get that, trust me." Seth sighed, his chocolate brown orbs focusing down on the table that he and Dean were sitting at. "I just...I don't want to be hidden by anyone. Ever. If someone likes me, if they want to date me...I want whoever I'm with to be proud of that. Proud of me, you know?" Seth whispered, his voice getting quieter with each word.

Dean nodded his head. His heart rate starting to increase. Ambrose knew that Seth was right. Rollins _did_ deserve for whoever he was dating not to hide him from the world. "I know, Seth. I'm sorry, I am. Ya just startled me. If we were ever...datin'...I wouldn't hide you. I like you, Seth. I don't have a reason to be ashamed of that. I'm just...still gettin' used to the idea of likin' you. That's all," Dean tried to explain. He knew that he was rambling, but Ambrose had no idea on how to make things better. He always found a way to screw them up.

"It's okay," Seth said after a few moments. "I'm not mad at you, Dean. I promise."

Relaxing, Dean nodded his head. He knew that if he didn't want to lose Seth, he would

have to find a way to come to terms with all this. Ambrose would also to have to find a way to let Seth in. Truly let Rollins in. Let Seth know his biggest fears, and his darkest secrets. For Dean, letting Seth in most definitely was going to be the hard part. However, Ambrose knew that in the long run, Seth would be worth it. Seth brought Dean something he thought he'd never come across. Happiness.

* * *

"So how have you been?" Roman asked, sipping on his coffee. He and Seth were currently sitting in a local Starbucks after agreeing to meet. "I heard that you're ready to return to the ring really, really soon. That's great, Seth. I'm proud of you. You've worked really hard to get back to the ring. That doesn't go unnoticed by anyone. I promise you that."

Seth smiled. "Thanks Rome. That means alot coming from you. I've been doing really well, and I'm super ready to return. You know...get my title back at I never lost." Seth added, winking at Roman.

Laughing softly, Roman nodded his head. "I know Seth. You never lost the title. But you just make sure you're at one hundred percent so you and I can finally do our thing, alright?"

Smiling once more, Seth nodded. "Yeah, I got ya, Ro. I'll make sure to be one hundred percent. I promise."

"How did it go with Dean the other night?" Roman asked after a few moments. He had just kinda blurted it out without meaning to. He was just so curious, and he had to admit that a small part of him was indeed jealous.

Swallowing hard, Seth waited a moment before. He had to be honest with Roman. Seth knew that if he lied, it would only make things worse. "It...it went really well, Roman...he...he took me to the mountains after dinner. It's really beautiful out there. No one is around, you can see thousands of stars in the sky…" Seth told Reigns, getting lost in thought. "I know that you don't want to hear this, Roman, but...there _is_ something there between Dean and I. I'm not sure what it is, but I _know_ that it's there. He...he likes me Ro, I can tell. He likes me, and I make him feel vulnerable. I can tell by the way he acts." Seth went on to say, being careful with the way he worded all of this as he watched the look on Roman's face. "I'm not going to tell you that something between Dean and I is going to officially happen because I have no idea if it will. I'm just letting you know that something is there. Don't get me wrong, Rome, I miss you. I miss you so much. I miss cuddling with you, and being in your arms late at night. I just...I don't know if I can wait around for you. Wait for you to figure out exactly what it is you want…" Seth told Roman. This was hard for Seth, but the two-toned superstar knew that all of this had to be done.

"I miss you, too, Seth. I miss you a lot. I know that it's not fair for me to keep you waiting for me. I...I'm glad that you make Dean happy, Seth. By the sounds of it...he makes you happy, too. You deserve to be happy, Seth. I just wanted to let you know that...I'm not going to give up on you. Or walk away from you. I _do_ want you, Seth. You and me...we're good together, you know? You did make me happy. I miss having you in my arms Seth. I miss just hanging out with you. I know that you probably have a million things going through your head right now, and that you probably feel overwhelmed. I'm sorry for that. I just couldn't leave here without letting you know that I miss you, want you, and that I _will_ fight for you, Seth. My feelings for you are still there. They always will be, they aren't going to go anywhere, and neither am I. The only way I'm going to leave is if you tell me to."

Seth looked into Roman's grey eyes, and he knew that Roman was being honest with him. It almost made Seth emotional. This was all Rollins ever wanted. For Roman to fight for him. It just killed Seth that it came at the worst possible time, right as he was falling for Dean and Seth knew that Dean was falling for him. Roman was right, Seth was very overwhelmed right now. He had no idea what to even say. "I…."

"I know," Roman said gently. "It's terrible timing, and a lot for you to take in. Especially since you've noticed that there's something between you and Dean now. Just...take the time to think things over, okay Seth?" Roman smiled weakly, hoping that what he said to Rollins was enough. "No matter what you decide, I want you to know that I'll be okay with it. Dean is a great guy, and he's been through a lot. He deserves to be happy. I'm glad you can give him that. Nonetheless...that doesn't change that I'm going to fight for you until you make your final decision. With that being said...whatever it ends up being, I'll respect it."

"Thank you, Rome." Seth said quietly, a million thoughts racing through his head. Once the two of them said their goodbyes, Seth headed back to his hotel room.

He had a decision to make.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is so late! I'll have the next chapter up much sooner! I'M SOOO HAPPY THAT SETH IS BACK. I literally screamed so loud that I may have scared my neighbors...eh, oh well! Welcome back, Sethie! Don't forget to review, guys! I love hearing what you have to say! -Melly.**

 **Also, after 8,000 years, we finally get our Rolleigns feud, y'all! The feels!**


	18. Realization

**Hi everyone! I know that this chapter is late, and I'm super sorry about that! :/ I hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: Realization**

* * *

The next few days for Seth were hectic ones. He constantly found himself getting lost in thought, those thoughts being about both Dean and Roman. He knew that overall, Dean treated him the way he should've always been treated from the very beginning.

He loved the way he felt around Dean. He loved how vulnerable he caused Dean to become in certain moments. However, Rollins couldn't shake the fact that he thought Roman was the one for him. Even if Roman did realize some things he should've noticed months ago, it didn't mean that it was too late. Seth could still forgive him.

Meanwhile, while Seth was trying to sort through all of the thoughts that were going through his head, Roman was also trying to sort through thoughts of his own. While he felt as though he had made peace with Seth, and Reigns was glad that he had made his feelings known, the Samoan Thor now felt as though he needed to talk to Dean.

Roman knew that this was more than likely going to be a bit of an awkward conversation since they were going to be talking about the feelings they both had for Seth. He knocked on the door that he knew was to Dean's hotel room. A few seconds later the Ohio native opened the door. Needless to say, he was indeed very surprised to see Roman. "What are you doing here?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows before stepping aside to let Roman in.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something really quick. It won't take too long. I promise."

Tilting his head to the side with a curious look in his blue eyes, Dean was now wondering what Roman had on his mind. "Well, alright," Ambrose finally responded, as he scratched the back of his neck. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Seth…" Roman slowly answered, watching Dean's reaction closely. He wanted to make sure that this conversation between the two of them went as smooth as possible.

"Okay." Dean answered. "What is there to talk 'bout exactly? I mean, other than you being a total ass to Seth and hurtin' him." The younger wrestler added as he looked into Roman's eyes.

Guilt washed over Roman's face almost immediately. The coolness in Dean's voice allowed for the Samoan Thor to know that Dean was still upset by this. Roman had never meant to hurt Seth, and he hoped that he could get Dean to see that. "Dean, look...I never meant to hurt Seth, okay? Everything with him and I just happened so fast, and it became too much for me to handle. I know that it's no excuse, and it doesn't change anything. I know that you've been there for him and that you've...fallen for him in the process." Roman slowly added, choosing his wording carefully.

Dean's facial expression exchanged almost instantly, and it was in that moment that Roman could see the vulnerability that Seth had mentioned to him. "What's it to you?" Dean mumbled. "Ya come here to make fun of me or somethin'? Rub it in my face and laugh at me?" The Ohio native added as he kicked at a stain in the carpet, and avoided looking into Roman's eyes completely.

Dean absolutely hated being vulnerable. He was still trying to accept that's how he felt around Rollins most of the time. He couldn't stand the idea of Roman knowing that's how he felt around Seth too. Ambrose was so used to being cool, collected, and in control of things.

"No, Dean. Of course not," Roman said quietly. "I just wanted to know where your head was at. If you wanted to actually be with Seth. He told me that the date you two went on ended up going really well." Roman explained. "He's happy whenever he talks about you, Dean. I don't know if I will ever be able to say the same for myself." A heavy sigh left Roman's body as he raked a hand through his long hair. "I told Seth that I would never give up on him. That I would keep fighting for him until _he_ told me that he didn't want me to fight for him anymore. But….he seems so much happier with you, and I can tell that you have feelings for him, Dean. Real feelings. So I want you to go after Seth. I want you to be honest with him and yourself. Tell him how you really feel. The two of you will have my support. I promise. I could've had Seth, I could've been in a relationship with him, but I screwed that up. I have no one to blame other than myself."

Ambrose stared at Roman for a few moments. He could tell that the taller male was being genuine, but he couldn't understand why Roman had been so quick to give up on Seth completely. "You're just gonna give up on Seth? That's it?" Dean shook his head. "I'm confused. Seth was a mess because of how much he missed you, Ro. Seth cared about you so much...I mean, I was there for him as he fell apart and I…"

"You're the one who put him back together, Dean." Roman admitted, cutting Ambrose off. "You're the one who deserves to be with Seth. Not me. I want you and Seth to give this thing a chance. To see if it works out for the two of you. You're both happy with one another. Don't hold back back because I was stupid enough to screw everything up between Seth and myself."

Dean wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to hug Roman, and to thank him. Although deep inside, he knew that he wasn't good enough for Seth. He knew that Roman would be able to give Seth the world, and even had the looks to go with it.

Dean didn't have much going for him. He had a rough childhood, and he often made poor choices without thinking twice about it. Or how his choices could affect other people. A lot of those times, those choices would end up getting Ambrose into some type of trouble. Reigns on the other hand also had a good head on his shoulders. He would never make decisions that would land him in some kind of trouble. "Seth is better off with you, Roman." Ambrose finally said. "If I were to really let Seth into my life, it would all just turn to shit. I would drag him down more than you did. Trouble always finds a way to follow me. The last thing I wanna do is cause Seth any trouble." Dean explained, shaking his head. "You're better for him than I ever will be."

A soft sigh left Roman. The Samoan Thor could tell that Dean was being honest, and in a hard place. He could also tell that without a doubt the feelings Dean had for Seth were actually real. The realization of Dean's feelings for Seth hit Roman hard. Mostly because he knew this more than likely meant that he really did lose his chance with Seth. "Dean, you're not a bad guy. You've made some mistakes; but everyone makes them. I can see it by the way you talk about Seth. He makes you happy. You make him happy too. You should've seen the way his eyes lit up when he was talking about you. About the date you two went on. Accept the fact you make him happy, and he makes you happy. Let him in, Dean. You won't regret it." With that said, Roman left the room before Ambrose could put up any kind of protest.

Dean stood in the middle of the room with a million thoughts running through his head as he watched the door close behind Roman as he left. He was more confused now than he was twenty minutes ago. Ambrose had no idea what he was going to do.

* * *

"Hey, Dean. What's up?" Seth asked as a knock at his door had caused him to pause the current game of Madden 16 he had been playing. He had just gotten out of the shower not too long ago, and felt like playing some video games to help him clear his head.

"Can I come in?" Ambrose asked, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Of course!" Seth replied as he stepped aside so Dean could come in. "So what's going on? You look like you've got something on your mind."

Pacing the floor, Dean turned his head in the direction of the television to see that Seth was playing Madden. He shook his head, chuckling softly. Of course he was playing Madden, and of course he was playing as the Bears. "Nothing too much really…" Dean lied, as he started to pace again. "It's just that Ro had stopped by my room earlier, and…"

"Roman stopped by?" Seth asked, a look of confusion in his brown eyes. "What did he say?"

"He told me to let you in." Dean quietly responded, his blue eyes staring down at his shoes. He told me to accept the fact that I make you happy, and that you make me happy." Dean shrugged one shoulder. "I mean, do I even do that, S eth? Do I make you happy?" Dean questioned, letting out a sigh as he swore under his breath. He hated feeling this way, so confused and vulnerable.

"Yes." Seth's answer was immediate, as he made his way over to where Dean was standing. "You do make me happy, Dean. You were the one who was there for me when I was falling apart because of all the drama with Roman. There is no drama with you, Dean. It's really nice for a change. I can be myself, and I'm happy. Not that I never was with Roman...but if you let me in, Dean...if you give me a chance...us a chance...I won't hurt you. I promise."

Seth could see the mixture of emotions in Dean's blue orbs. "But I don't have much to offer…" he said quietly. "What are people going to say if they see you with me? I…" Dean sighed, losing his train of thought. "I don't know what I'm tryin' to say, Seth. I just…"

"Let me in, Ambrose." Seth whispered quietly. "Let me in. Don't push me away." Seth said again. He was standing only a couple of inches away from the older male. A few moments later, Seth placed a gentle kiss on Dean's collarbone. "Let me in," the Iowa native repeated for a third time.

Seth could hear Dean's breath hitch. Rollins knew that he made Dean nervous. He liked the idea of making Dean nervous, though. The idea of making him feel vulnerable. Maybe it was because he realized that was exactly the way he felt around Dean. He knew that it had to be because of the fact he was actually happy around Dean, and didn't have to worry about any drama with him. That was enough to make Seth feel vulnerable too. Nonetheless, maybe that's how relationships were supposed to work. You were supposed to feel vulnerable around the other person from time to time. To feel scared, and not be one hundred percent sure what the next step is.

"Seth…" Dean whispered his name in such a gentle whisper that Rollins could barely hear him.

"Trust me…" Seth replied. His voice was just as gentle. "I need you to trust me. It's all going to be okay and work itself out, I promise." Rollins added before trailing a few kisses down Ambrose's throat. "You haven't been happy in a long time. Let me remind you what it's like for you to be happy. For you to have someone who cares about you the way I care about you. I know that all of this will work. You just have to give it a chance. Me a chance. Us a chance."

Exhaling slowly, with a nod of his head, Ambrose finally answered. "Okay," he said, opening his eyes as his blue eyes locked with Seth's brown ones. "I'll give us a chance."

Seth smiled at Dean. "You won't regret this. I promise."

* * *

 **A/N: I know that this chapter is a little on the short side, but I really wanted to give you something since y'all have been so patient! The next chapter will be longer, I promise! :] Also, let's go Ambrose! I have my fingers crossed he wins the briefcase tonight!**


	19. Why Not?

**A/N: I know that this chapter is super late, and I'm really sorry about that! I've just been super busy! Here is the next chapter though, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: Why Not?**

* * *

From the very moment Dean became Champion, things had changed almost instantly. He wasn't complaining, however. He knew that they were going to change. Furthermore, he was ready for the change. He was more than ready. That being because this was something Dean had wanted for over two years. He had fought like hell to get the championship, and finally everything had paid off.

"Hey Seth," Dean smiled at the younger man as he entered their hotel room after a much needed workout. "What's wrong? Are ya alright?" He asked when he looked on to see Seth sitting in t

he middle of their king sized bed, his head hanging low as his chocolate brown orbs staring down at the cream colored comforter. "Seth, what is it?"

"I just keep thinking about Roman." The Iowa native admitted, picking at a lose thread. "I'm worried about him Dean. It doesn't help that I haven't heard from him in days now." Seth added, his voice a quiet whisper, his voice full of sadness. "I just can't get him out of my head. I...I wanna go see him, Dean. I wanna check on him...see if he's okay...you know?"

The first thing the Ohio native noticed in Seth's brown eyes was the feeling of guilt. "I'm sorry," Seth said softly. "I really don't mean to keep thinking about him, Dean. I'm just so worried about him. I can't get him out of my head."

"I know, Seth. I know, and I promise ya I'll be fine."

Seth chewed down on his bottom lip, fighting the tears that were burning his eyes. He hated the idea of just leaving Dean, but he couldn't stop thinking about Roman. "I'm always going to care about you, Dean. You will always be one of my best friend. I want you to know that. But it's not fair to you if I can sit here and constantly have Ro on my mind...I, I want you to be happy." A soft sigh left Seth's lips. "I don't know why he's stuck in my head..I...I don't get it."

Dean waited a moment before answering. "It's because you're still in love with him, Seth. Not that you can help it. He was your first love. Your first love is always going to be special to you. You can't get over something like that. Not ever. Not even years from now."

Seth slowly looked up at Dean, their eyes locking once more. "You wouldn't hate me if I went back to him?" His voice a soft whisper as he spoke, and slightly shaky in fear of Ambrose's answer. Seth would never be able to handle the idea of Dean hating him.

"Of course not." Dean said. "You'll always be my best friend. You and Roman. The two of you _are_ my best friends."

Seth gave Dean a small smile. "You know, I've heard from some people that Renee likes you. She's a really sweet girl. I think the two of you could definitely work if you give her a chance. You know...let her in, let her get to know you...all that kind of stuff. You're a great guy. Anyone would be lucky to know you the way Roman and I do. They're even luckier when you give them your all like you've given to me these past few weeks."

Chuckling softly, Dean couldn't help but to smile at the mention of Renee. "She's most definitely beautiful. That's for sure," he said aloud. "I mean...I guess I could just ask her to hangout after a show or somethin'...right? See how it goes?" He shrugged. "I'll give it a shot."

"Great!" Seth grinned.

Laughing once more, Ambrose nodded his head in the direction of the door. "Go on. Go find Ro and check on him. I'll be just fine."

Seth hesitated for a moment. "Are you sure, Dean?"

Nodding his head, Dean gave Seth a reassuring smile. "Yeah, go on. Get out of here."

Getting off of the bed, Seth walked over to Dean, wrapping his arms around the older man as he brought him into a tight hug. "Thank you. Thank for being so understanding and patient with me." Seth said, speaking softly. His voice slightly muffled from being buried in Dean's chest. "It means more than you'll ever know."

"You're welcome Seth," Dean said before pulling away from the hug. He watched Seth head out of their hotel room, and as the door closed behind the Iowa native as he left, Dean knew that he was making the right choice.

Dean knew that Seth belonged with Roman anyways. He was just keeping Seth company until both Rollins and Roman came to their senses. Sitting there at the end of the bed alone in the silence, Dean couldn't help but to think about what Seth said earlier. Should he really call Renee and give her a chance? He didn't see why not.

* * *

A knock at the door caused Roman to pause his current game Madden on his X-Box, a heavy sigh left his lips as he walked over to do the door. If he was honest, he really didn't feel like seeing anyone right now.

That all changed however when he saw Seth standing on the other side of the door. "Seth...what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you, Ro. I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I've been so worried about you after everything that's happened...you know?" Seth admitted as he nervously kicked his right foot against the cement. "I already talked to Dean before I came down here and he told me to go after you. He said for me not to feel bad and that he could see it in my face…how worried I was about you..." Seth paused, taking a breath. "I know that you said you would fight for me, Ro, and I appreciate that. I love you for it. I just...I don't wanna have to worry about any of that anymore. I just wanna be with you. I've missed you,and I've been worried as hell about you." Seth finished, standing there as he waited for the Samoan Thor's response, his heart pounding out of his chest.

"Wow…" Roman breathed, clearly still in a little bit of shock as he looked at Seth. This was the last thing he expected, but it was a great surprise. It was just the kind of thing he needed right now. "You're sure that Dean will be alright?" He asked, just wanting to make sure. He had seen first hand just how happy Seth made Dean. Roman hadn't seen Dean that happy in a long time. He didn't want to take away that happiness. Ambrose had such experienced such a rough childhood that Roman was thankful Dean was finally starting to open up Seth. Truly open open.

"I'm sure Ro," Seth said with a small smile. "I told him that he should give Renee a chance. I think she'll be good for him."

Roman smiled back as he stepped aside so Rollins could come in. "Maybe you're right."

Seth stepped inside, and then went and sat down on the couch in the living room. He was joined by Roman moments later. "Have you been doing okay, Ro? I know that there's been a lot going on with you lately, and no matter how hard I try, I just can't get you out of my head. I miss you, Rome. I've been wanting to come and check on you, but I've wanted to...give you your space too, you know?" His brown eyes looking up at Roman, a hint of sadness in them. "I just had to know that you were okay, Ro." He softly added.

"Oh Seth," Roman quietly responded as he wrapped his arms around the smaller male. "Of course I'm okay. You know me. I'm a tough guy. Just so you know, I've missed you too. Don't think that you haven't crossed my mind. Of course you have. I can't help but to feel guilty every time I see you. I know the pain I caused you, Seth. Screwing things up the way I did. I'm just so glad that you're here. Because this is what need right now. You, Seth. I need you right now."

Smiling, Seth rested his head on Roman's shoulder, a soft sigh leaving his lips. "I guess it's a good thing I'm not going anywhere then, huh?"

"Seth, why are you so willing to give me another chance after everything that has happened?"

Seth picked his head off of Roman's shoulder, his brown orbs locking with Roman's grey ones. "Why wouldn't I? I love you, Ro. You know that."

After a couple of quiet moments, Roman pressed his lips against Seth's forehead. "I love you too."

* * *

Pacing back and forth, Ambrose looked down at his phone, trying to decide if he should call Renee or not. He had never done this kind of thing before, and needless to say, as odd as it sounded, it did make him slightly nervous. With Seth it was slightly easier. All he had to do was kiss Seth. He knew he couldn't do that with Renee. Truth be told, Renee made him nervous.

After another ten minutes of pacing, Dean finally decided to call. As the phone started to ring, he swore under his breath. He knew that this wasn't a good idea. He almost swore aloud when he heard her voice on the other side of the line. "Hello?"

Hi, Renee...it's Dean, uh, Ambrose." He said, stammering a bit as he shook his head. God, was there ever a time where he didn't sound like a total idiot?

"Hi Dean!" Renee cheerfully responded. "How are you?"

"I'm good, sweetheat. How are you?"

"I'm good as well, thank you."

"Good," Ambrose smiled, as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "You haven't had anything for dinner yet, have you?"

"No, not yet," the Canadian blonde responded, sitting down crossed-legged in the middle of her large hotel bed. "Why do you ask?" She wondering, starting to feel slightly nervous. She liked Dean. She liked him a lot, and she wanted to get to know him. She just never had the courage to ask him to hangout with her.

"I was thinkin' that you and I could go and grab some food together, 'cause I'm hungry too."

Smiling, Renee chewed on her lower lip before answering. "Sure, Dean. I would love to."

"Glad to hear it, darlin', how's seven?"

"Seven is perfect!"

"Then I'll see you at seven," Dean said before hanging up. He let out a breath he had been holding since he first made the call. As he sat down at the end of the bed, he ran a hand through his dirty blond hair. Maybe he did have a chance at happiness; and maybe that he would end up finding that happiness with Renee.

Deep down, Dean knew that he deserved to be happy. He hoped that tonight, he would be on his way to finding happiness.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so happy that Dean won MITB and cashed in last month! I'm so proud of him! I cried happy tears! I'm really nervous for tomorrow, and I'm hoping that he'll walk out as champ, but I'm nervous that he won't. :/ Either way, he's still my boy! I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! I love hearing what you have to say! -Melly**


	20. Baby Steps Towards Happiness

**I am so very sorry that this chapter is late as it is. I didn't have a laptop for the last two months, I just got it back last night! I've been very busy as well. Also, people were asking what exactly happened with Seth and Dean, so I will explain that in a flashback! This story will also be ending soon! So enjoy! - Melly.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: Baby Steps Towards Happiness**

* * *

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _While it was true that Seth was happy with Dean, deep down he knew who his heart belonged to, and that was Roman. There was no denying the feelings he had for Roman; or the connection the two of them had._

 _Granted, Seth and Dean had an undeniable connection of their own, and it could be seen anytime the two of them stepped into the ring together. Rollins was more than grateful that Ambrose had let him in over the last month, but it didn't change the fact that when he lay in bed awake at night, that his mind would always somehow go back to Roman. He had to let Dean know how he was feeling before it was too late. He couldn't keep building up their relationship knowing that he wasn't being honest with himself or Ambrose._

 _When Dean walked into the hotel room, his crystal blues eyes landed on Seth who was sitting on the bed and right away he knew that something was wrong. That Seth wasn't happy._

" _Seth, what is it?" He asked, setting down his gym bag as he closed the door behind him. "What's wrong?"_

" _Roman…." Seth said quietly. "I….I can't stop thinking about Roman."_

" _You're worried about him, aren't you?" Ambrose asked in a quiet whisper._

 _Seth slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, I am….I, I'm sorry Dean….I can't help it…"_

 _Needless to say, Dean wasn't surprised. The Ohio native was able to pick up and sense that Rollins was unhappy for the last couple of days, and while he guessed that it had to do something with Reigns, he wasn't sure. Looking at Seth, Dean instantly noticed the guilt that filled his chocolate brown eyes, and that was the last thing he wanted. "Seth…don't do this please….the whole, feelin' bad thing. 'Cause I ain't gonna handle it too well. I know that you still have feelings for Roman, and if we're both honest about it….you're always going to have feelings for Roman. I can't be angry about that. He's the first guy you've ever had feelings for. That isn't going to change and your feelings for Roman will probably never go away. But...ya know, it's kinda what happens when that someone is your first love. You'll always love that person no matter what, ya know what I mean Seth? There ain't no point in you and I continuing this when Roman is the one you want. Go after him. Tell him how you feel. I know that Ro still cares for you, Seth. Just like I know he put you through a lot...but I just think that he was overwhelmed, ya know?"_

 _Seth slowly nodded his head, his mind racing as he listened to what Dean was saying. He knew what Dean was telling him was true. Rollins was still very much in love with Roman, and there was no reason for the two of them to keep dating if Seth's heart just wasn't in it. Although, just because it was true it didn't mean that Seth didn't feel guilty because he did. He felt extremely guilty. He didn't want Dean to feel as though he was just a rebound, or that he didn't mean much to Seth, because he did. Ambrose meant a lot to Seth. He needed for Dean to know that. "Dean, I….I swear I didn't want things to work out like this. You deserve so much better than this. Than to be confused and thrown back and forth due to my own feelings, I-"_

 _Ambrose cut him off, shaking his head. "Seth, Stop. I know. I know you didn't plan on things working out this way. No one ever plans for this shit to happen, alright? It just does."_

 _Sighing softly, Seth avoided Dean's eyes, the guilt was still eating him up inside, regardless of Ambrose's reassurance. "What about you? I want you to be happy too. I'll never forgive myself if I go back to Roman, get my happily ever after, but you don't get one." Seth mumbled, kicking at the carpet._

 _Exhaling loudly as Dean ran a hand through his hair, he shrugged. "I don't know Seth, I can't really answer that right now. I can only deal with one thing at a time."_

 _Swallowing the lump in his throat, Seth nodded. "You know...I've heard a lot of people say that Renee is into you, and I know that you've been into her for awhile. I dunno if you never said anything to her because of what's happened with you and I, or if it's other reasons, but I think you should say something to her." Seth gently suggested._

 _Snorting, Dean forced himself to hold back a chuckle. "I never said anything to Renee because a girl like her would never go for a guy like me. Not only that but she deserves better than me. She's a beautiful girl who deserves the best. You know how fucked up my past is, Seth. I don't want to drag her into that. She doesn't need it."_

 _Frowning, Seth stepped forward. "Dean, you are a great guy! Why can't you see that? I can see it, Roman can see it, and I'm telling you that Renee can see it. Everyone has a past. Your baggage isn't going to bother her. Just...call her. Take a chance. Give her a chance. Please, Dean? For me?"_

 _Sighing heavily as he mumbled something to himself under his breath, Dean nodded his head. "Okay...I'll give it a try."_

 ** _[End of flashback]_**

* * *

As Dean walked up to Renee's hotel room door, he inhaled deeply before slowly exhaling. He had no idea what he had just gotten himself into, and all he could think about was hoping that he didn't screw this up.

Knocking on her door twice, Ambrose rocked on his heels as he anxiously waited for her to answer. He wasn't prepared for the feeling he got when she finally did open the door and he saw her standing there in a red dress. He had to admit, she did look absolutely beautiful. "Wow…" he breathed in a low voice. "Are you ready to go?" He finally asked.

Renee gave him a bright smile. "Yes, I'm ready!"

The two of them shared a quiet dinner that was filled with comfortable small talk as they got to know one another. Dean knew that Renee had to be wondering about everything that happened with himself and Seth, even though she hadn't asked. It was never anything he hid during the short time the two of them were together, and this wasn't going to be something he would hide from Renee if she had questions about it. "I know you must be working about Seth and I, darlin', it's alright. What do you wanna know?"

Shaking her head, Renee gave Dean a kind smile. "We don't have to talk about that until you ready, Dean."

Ambrose slowly nodded his head. "Seth is a great guy," he said. "I just wasn't the one for him, but he's still my best friend and he always will be. Roman too."

Nodding her head, Renee just listened to Dean and everything the Ohio native and everything he had to tell her. She was interested in Ambrose because of his overwhelming level of self-confidence, and how he always went after whatever it is he wanted. She had a lot of respect for him.

"What made you say yes to me tonight?" Ambrose asked, not being able to wonder why any longer. "I mean...if I'm honest with you Renee, I have no idea why a girl like yourself would ever go out with a guy like me."

"A guy like you?"

"Yeah, darling. It's no secret that my past is a rough one because it is. I just don't ever see why you would want to give a guy like me a chance."

Renee shrugged one shoulder. "Because I think you're a great guy. I don't care about your past because it's not who you are today. Maybe it helped shaped you into the guy you are today, but you aren't your past."

Giving Renee a small smile, Dean waited a few moments before speaking again. "On my way into the hotel last night, I passed this ice cream shop. Would you like to go and get some?"

"That sounds great," Renee replied as she smiled back.

Once Dean paid the bill, the two of them made their way to the small ice cream shop. This was different for him, and he knew that it was going to be. He hoped that it was going to be different in a good way, though. He could tell that Renee really was a good person, and that she had a lot of offer him. In the end, it would just come down to him letting Renee in instead of shutting her out.

Seth crossed his mind for the briefest of moments as he hoped that the Iowa native found Roman and told him how he felt. He wanted for Seth to be happy,and he knew that Seth would be happier with Roman in the end. "Thank you for coming out with me tonight Renee." he said as the two of them finished their ice cream and he walked the blonde beauty back to her room. "I hope that you had fun tonight."

"I had lot of fun tonight, Dean." She admitted to the blue eyed man in front of her with a smile. "I hope that you did too."

"I did, darlin'." Ambrose said with a nod. "I'll call you tomorrow or somethin', alright?"

Nodding, Renee tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. "Alright, Dean. Have a good night."

"You too," Dean said before placing a soft kiss on Renee's cheek before going back to his own hotel room.

* * *

As Seth and Roman played Madden 17 together on the Samoan Thor's XBox, Seth had to admit he was feeling better than he had been feeling in weeks. He had finally opened up to Roman, let him back into his life, and let Roman know that he was still very much in love with him.

Roman being who he was and how he wasn't didn't quite understand why Seth would give him yet another chance, but he was grateful for it nonetheless. The time he spent apart from Seth caused for Roman to realize that he was indeed going to lose something great if he didn't fight like hell and do everything he could do to get Seth back. "Oh come on!" Roman laughed as Seth scored another touchdown on him. "That wasn't even called for!"

Laughing, Seth playfully shoved Roman. "No whining! I can't help that I'm good at this game. I played it a lot when I was injured last year, what can I say?"

Chuckling softly, Roman shoved him back as he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I know you did." After a moment he added. "I'm proud of you Seth. You worked hard to come back from that injury, and you've proven just how much this really does mean to you. I know that you don't have that title right now, and I know that we both got screwed over by Hunter, but this is a great time for your face turn, and this is going to do a lot of good for you."

"It already has," Seth admitted with a smile as he paused the game. "Not only that but I'm super happy for Kevin right now. He absolutely deserves this. He's worked hard for a very long time, and I had my time at the top of the mountain. It's time for someone else to have a shot."

Reigns placed an arm around Seth's shoulders as he pulled him close. "I'm glad that you came and talked to me about things Seth...I want you to know that I would've just kept fighting for you anyways, if you didn't show up earlier tonight, I would've fought for you and I would've let you know why I wanted you back. I'm so glad that Dean was there for you the entire time I was such an asshole to you. I hope that the three of us will still be able to hangout and do stuff, you know? I don't want it to be awkward because of everything that's happened."

Seth smiled at Roman warmly. "Ro, please don't be so worried. Dean is okay with this. With you and I. He pushed me to do it, he wanted to do this. He knows how happy I am with you, what you mean to me, how in love with you I am. He said that he knows you're my first love and that he can't change that. He knows it'll never change, you know? I told him to give Renee a chance so I'm he will. I think that the two of them will work out, he just has to let her in, you know?"

Roman nodded. "That's going to be the hardest part for Dean, Seth. You know that, you know how closed off he can be. He'll let Renee in when he's ready, okay? Promise me that you'll try not to worry about him so much, alright? You worry about everyone so much all of the time. It's not good for you."

Giving Roman half of a smile, all Seth could do was nod. "I know," he said. "I'll work on it, I promise."

"Good," Roman grinned. "Now let's order ourselves a pizza and finish this game of Madden so I can kick your ass in a new one!"

Laughing, Rollins resumed the game. "You're so on! Let's go!" He had a feeling that this was all going to work out because everything was starting to fall into place.

* * *

 **A/N: So, there is chapter twenty! It would mean a lot to me if take the time to review. Especially since I haven't updated in awhile, so I'm just curious of who is still reading. I hope you are still reading! Please take the time to review! -Melly**


	21. Happy Endings Can be Real

**A/N: I want to say thank you to all the readers who stayed with me for the entire story of Dare You To Move! Since this was my very first slash story, I was rather nervous to post it. But your positive feedback has been amazing and I appreciate it more than you'll ever realize! Enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Happy Endings Can be Real**

* * *

Maybe the saying of "everything happens for a reason" was true. At first, Seth couldn't really understand why everything that happened over the last several months happened the way it did, but now he was thankful for all of it. Hell, he was even glad that things played out the way they did.

If things ended up playing out in a different kind of way, then Seth would've never been able to experience the things he did. He wouldn't have been able to fix things with Dean or Roman, and that was the most important thing to him.

Even though he knew that it was time for The Shield to split when it had taken place, doesn't mean that it still didn't bother Rollins to this day. He saw the way people looked at him for it, he heard the whispers behind his back.

What they didn't know was that Hunter had picked him to do it. Hunter had picked Seth to be the one to destroy the brotherly bond that he had formed with Reigns and Ambrose for the two and a half years the three of them were together.

Not to mention the three of them had tried to put it off for as long as possible. Once Seth had turned, he had to ignore the voices in his head the best he could. Hunter believed that Seth would make a great heel and would be able to get heat. No question that turning on his brothers would get him all the heat in the world and then some.

Rollins loved the fact that he was able to do work as a heel. Some of those matches were great ones. Maybe even some of his best ones, especially with Ambrose. Though that was to be expected. You know what they say, best friends do it best.

While Seth was thankful he could share time with Roman and Dean inside the ring, he missed them outside of the ring more than anyone ever realized. He knew he had to make a move, and as uneasy as it made him, as nervous as he was to do it, Seth forced himself to go to Roman and admit his feelings.

Seth was glad that he admitted his feelings to Roman, because there for no doubt that the two of them hit it off right away. Sure, it was different for both of them to be in a relationship with one another, but it didn't change the fact that it was something they both wanted.

All relationships have their ups and downs, and Roman and Seth were no exception. Rollins didn't blame Roman for having some doubts and questioning whether or not starting this relationship with him was the right decision.

So when Roman decided he needed some space, it gave Seth a chance to spend some one on one time with Ambrose. It was a nice for a change, and it was different. Rollins was able to see a very rare side of Dean. A side of him that no one saw often. Whenever Ambrose was around Rollins, the Ohio native came off as vulnerable, and that was something Seth really liked about him.

The Iowa native liked seeing the vulnerable side of Ambrose, especially since it was so rare. He enjoyed the months he spent with Dean, and while it didn't work out between the two of them, Seth was thankful for that experience. Dean helped Seth realize that Roman was indeed the one for him, and for that, Seth would be forever grateful.

"I can't believe we're actually moving in together," Seth commented to his boyfriend with a smile on his face as he helped Roman move some boxes into their new apartment.

"Neither can I, Seth," Roman replied, smiling back at Rollins. "It doesn't change the fact that I know this is the right move for us. It's something we both want, so I don't see any reason to wait. Besides, you've been spending almost every night at my place the last couple of weeks anyways. So all we're doing now is making it official."

"Official," Seth said in a soft whisper as a smile crossed his lips. It was a word he wanted to be able to associate with himself and Roman for such a long time. "I love the sound that, Roman."

"I know, Seth. Me too," Roman said quietly as he put the box he was carrying on the ground before walking over to Rollins and wrapping his arms around the smaller male's waist. "I'm just sorry that it took me so long."

Seth shook his head, placing his head in Roman's chest as he let out a soft sigh. "None of that matters, Ro. All that matters to me now is that you and I are back together. It's all I have wanted for so long, babe. I hope that you realize how happy this makes me. How happy _you_ make me."

As a soft chuckle escaped Roman's lips, he placed a gentle kiss on Seth's forehead. "I do know, I promise. You make me happy too, Seth. You are very kind and very patient. If you weren't, I don't think we would be here right now. So thank you."

Sitting down on the couch they had just bought a few hours ago, Seth nodded. "It's because I care about you that I was so patient with you, Roman. I'm no fool. I knew when I went to you and admitted my feelings to you that it would be something to take you aback at bit. At the same time, I knew that if I didn't finally tell you, I'd be wondering "what if" for months, or even for the rest of my life. That wasn't something I could live with."

Sighing lightly, Roman nodded his head as he sat down beside his boyfriend. "I know, babe," he said. "I know and I know that I put you through hell for awhile, but that was all my doing...it had nothing to do with you, and for that, I apologize."

Kissing Roman softly, Seth shook his head as warmth rushed through his body. It felt good to remember just how amazing Roman really did make him feel. After a few moments, he pulled away, resting his head in Roman's chest again as he enjoyed the feeling of Roman's arm looping around his shoulders. "You know what I was thinking, babe?" The Iowa native questioned after a few moments of silence.

"Tell me," Roman said, his voice low as usual. Roman was always someone who was so calm, cool and collected. It was one of the things Seth liked about Reigns the best. Roman always knew how to calm down the Iowa native whether he was frustrated, disappointed, sad, or feeling something else.

"How would you feel if we invited Dean and Renee over for dinner tonight? You know, show them our new place, see how they're doing, and the four of us can just hang out. It has been a few weeks since I last saw Dean anyway, and I miss him."

"I think it's a great idea, babe. I miss him too. It really has been quite awhile, huh?"

Rollins nodded his head. "Yeah, it has. Plus I wanna see how he and Renee are doing. I think they're cute together, and I think that she's really good him for too, you know? We all have that someone who makes us a better person, who helps us grow. You're that person for me, and I think that Renee is that person for Dean."

"You very well could be right, Seth. Let's hope that you are." Roman said with a smile before placing a loving kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

* * *

An hour later, Dean and Renee were over at the new apartment. As soon as they were there, the four of them exchanged their hugs and hellos before sitting down in the living room to enjoy a movie and some pizza. "So how have you two been?" Dean asked as he took a big bite of his pizza before glancing over at Roman and Seth. "It's been a couple of weeks since I've seen either of you."

"We've been good, Dean. Really good," Seth answered with a bright smile. From where he and Roman were sitting on the couch. "Sorry that we've been kinda missing for the last couple of weeks. Just really busy with the move and stuff. We've missed you both, though."

Ambrose nodded his head as he looked around the really spacious living room from where he and Renee were sitting on the carpet. "Yeah, I'm sure. This place is really nice, though, dude. I'm happy for the two of you. Both of you really deserve it. We've missed you and Ro, too."

Smiling, Roman nodded his head. "Thank you, Dean. That means a hell of a lot coming from you. I need your opinion on something...can you come into the kitchen with me for a second?"

"Sure Ro," Dean said before whispering something to Renee as he stood to his feet and followed Roman into the kitchen. "So what's up dude?"

"Dean…" Roman started gently. "I just wanted to pull you aside and personally thank you for taking such good care of Seth while I took some time for myself to figure everything out. 'Cause I know that I hurt him, and I know I put Seth through things that I shouldn't have. If it wasn't for you, I don't know that Seth would've made it through our rough patch as well as he did. So thank you."

Smiling, Dean placed a hand on Roman's shoulder. "Ro, you don't have to thank me for anything. You're my best friend and so is he. I was just keeping him company until you realized what all three of us already know. That you're the one for Seth."

A bright smile crossed Roman's lips as he hugged Ambrose. "Thank you again, Dean. For everything. I mean it."

While Dean and Roman were talking in the kitchen, Seth was having his own conversation with Renee in the living room. "How have you and Dean been doing since the date?"

"We've been doing well. Really well, actually. He's very….humble, sweet, and thoughtful. He's funny of course, but the more time I spend with him, the more I'm starting to see that vulnerable side you were telling me about." The Canadian blonde smiled, "I know that he's pretty guarded, but I'm glad he's giving me a chance. He deserves to be happy, and I hope that I can bring him all the happiness he's been missing for such a long time."

"Trust me, Renee...I can already see a difference with Dean. Tonight alone he seems so much happier than he has been in months. A lot happier than I could've ever made him...as hard as that is for me to admit that."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Seth," Renee said gently, touching his hand. "You did make Dean happy, and I know that because of everything he's told me about the two of you. Not to mention, you got he and I together. He's grateful for that too. I promise."

Grinning, Seth glanced up at Roman and Dean who were making their way back into the living room with a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Handing one to Renee, Dean sat behind his girlfriend as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders before pulling her closer to him so she was leaning against his chest. "Are you happy?" He whispered.

Nodding her head, she snuggled closer to the Ohio native. "Are you?"

"Yes," he replied almost immediately as he glanced back at Roman and Seth who were snuggling behind them on the couch. "I think that they are, too."

Taking a bite of his cookie, Roman placed a gentle kiss on Seth's left shoulder. "I love you." His voice was a soft whisper, only loud enough for Rollins to hear.

After a moment, Seth looked up and smiled at his boyfriend. "I love you too." He said, and he meant it. It looked like he was going to get his happy ending after. He was so glad he took that chance over a year ago. It had been absolutely worth it.


End file.
